Breaking Dishes
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Raleigh Young,17, with a 3 year old daughter.Her and her parents are going back to La Push to live with her aunt.When she meets Paul she has a connection to him.But she ignores him for her daughters sake.Will she accept him, when he accepts both of them?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my new story. I am almost finished 'I Wouldn't Change A Thing' and I should have that finished by tomorrow. I hope you guys like it and I hope you guys review and let me know what you think. I will put the links up for the characters on my profile. Anyway, so please read and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Catalina (Lina), Ray's parents and Ray. Nothing else.

Breaking Dishes Chapter 1

Let me tell you my story. I WAS a normal 14 year old girl, who was just about to begin high school. I had my VERY best friend who was Abby. She was a fiery red-head who loved to party. She always tried making me go to her parties but I never wanted to go, in fact, I never did. I was never one to party. But Abby, she loved to party.

Abby was Irish through and through. She had the fair skin, bright red hair, and bright green eyes. She was curvy, even at fourteen, and always got looks from guys. She had the personality of a 16 year old who got lots of...attention. She could turn heads without even trying. This made her vulnerable at parties, which I told her, but she didn't listen to me.

There were a lot of differences between Abby and I. I was Quileute. But I didn't look like it. At all. My father is Jeremy Young. My Auntie is Emily Young of La Push. My dad and my sister are a couple years apart or so. He has short black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. He is tall, and muscular, and he towers over me at a tall 6'5".

My mom is Caucasian, with pale skin, bright blue eyes and nice strawberry blonde hair. She is tall, curvy and beautiful. She is 5'9" and she is still getting towered over by my father. She has a nice bright smile, and a great personality to match. She is one of the kindest people I have and probably, will ever meet.

But that's why there's a big difference from Abby and I. Both of her parents are from Ireland, and she looks like both her parents. My dad is from La Push and my mom descends from Europe somewhere. So we have on one end of the scale, a tan, freakishly tall father. On the other end we have a tall, pale, beautiful mother. In the middle? That's me.

I have naturally blonde hair, my mom swears it's gold in the sun, and my eye colour differs. I am short at a measly 5'3"-5'4". I have a sort of curvy body, and I do NOT have small boobs at all. I swear that's where half of my 'curves' come from, is my...you know. I am shy, and I don't like to party. In fact I try to stay away from them. But this one night, the one night that I was dragged to one, by Abby, was the night that changed my life forever.

I remember the night like it was yesterday even though it was three years ago. Abby went to a party and I was home alone, being shy like usual, when I got this distress call from Abby. I groaned, picked it up, answered it and regretted it later.

But I walked to the party, knowing that I wouldn't get caught seeing as my parents were gone, and I walked in the front door. I tried finding Abby, but I couldn't find her right away. I walked into the kitchen and I looked around there for a bit, but still no Abby. Finally when I managed to find her, I walked right up to her and demanded she tell what was going on.

She turned to me, laughs and pulled me down on the couch with her. She told me that there were these two guys that she knew, that had seen us around. They said that we were cute and they wanted to hang out. But Abby said that they wouldn't hang out with her, without me. I rolled my eyes, got up and went to walk to the door, when one of the guys, walked up to me. He led me away from the door and over to the couch. He set me down on it, and he offered to get me a drink. I wasn't thinking clearly about the risks, so I said yes.

Half an hour later, I started to feel funny. I felt numb, I felt tired. I told Abby that I should leave, but she shook her head and told me to say. I told her that I needed to go. She rolled her eyes and she shook me off. I stood up, and my legs started shaking. I started to feel very numb. I looked around and saw the guy that gave me the drink, standing over me. He grabbed my hand and he started leading me upstairs. I shook my head and tried pulling away, but I couldn't.

He led me to a room and he pushed me down on a bed. I tried pushing him off, but I was too weak. I remember him kissing me lightly and calling me a prize worth stealing. He kissed me again and I started to close my eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep them open.

The next thing I know, I wake up with a major head ache, and I feel pain in my legs. I looked around the room, feeling terrible, sick, panicked, and scared. I looked around trying to remember where I was but I couldn't. I tried getting up, but the pain shot up through my legs again. I started crying. I started sobbing, I was scared and I didn't know where I was.

Then I remember my dad breaking down the door and rushing into the room. I don't know how he found me but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. He saw me lying there, and he started shaking. Literally. I remember my mom running in crying, and sobbing. She pulled me close to her, and started sobbing and rubbing my back. I remember my dad punching a wall, and it leaving a huge whole.

When I went home, I begged my parents to tell me what happened. They sat me down on the couch, my dad shaking badly, and my mom sobbing. They told me how I had been drugged and raped. How I had been taken advantage of. I started sobbing my heart out. I kept repeating over and over how sorry I was, how terrible I felt.

A couple of weeks later, I started getting sick. In the mornings, I was throwing up and I felt terrible. When I told my mom what had happened, she started crying, and my dad started shaking again. They asked me if I knew who had done this or if I recognized him. I told them that I didn't, that I didn't remember and I didn't want to. They understood, but I could tell that they wished I knew.

I found out that I was pregnant not soon after I got sick. I had ended up pregnant from someone who had raped me. I was 14 and pregnant. My parents weren't shocked but I was. They asked me if I wanted to get rid of it, and I said that I wanted to keep it. I said that it wasn't the baby's fault and it shouldn't be punished.

My parents were supportive of my decision; in fact they were glad that I chose that. But they pulled me out of school and started home schooling me to avoid ridicule. They didn't let me talk to Abby, not that I wanted to. I became a teenage loner.

But one of the best things ever came out of this situation. My princess, my baby, my angel. She was the sweetest little thing, anyone could ever love. Catalina Jolie Young. Her name means: Pure, cheerful; pretty; beautiful. She was all of those things. She had long blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, and she had the cutest little dimples on her cheeks. She was polite, quiet when she needed to be, she was loud if need be, and she was energetic. The best part was that she was the only good thing to come out of that horrible situation. My parents loved her and I loved her.

It's been three years from that incident which means that I am 17 years old and I have a 3 year old daughter. Right now we were packing because we were going back to the reservation. My dad's sister, my aunt, Emily lived there with her fiancé Sam Uley. We were going back there because my dad missed the rez and my mom said that we could use a change of scene.

"MOMMA!" I rolled my eyes and got up off of the floor and walked into Lina's room. She was 'packing' her things, and I had assumed that she would have something done. When I walked into her room, I was met with a different picture. She had everything dumped on the floor, unpacked, and she was on her bed, with her stuffed dog in her right hand.

"MOMMA! Te is spider!" I rolled my eyes and walked into her room. I quickly squished the spider and picked her up off of the bed.

"Catalina Jolie Young! I thought you started packing?" She smiled brightly up at me and nodded. She ran into her closet and pulled out a suitcase.

"I was waiting for you momma. I wanted your help." I smiled and put the suitcase to the side and dug out a box that was covered in toys. I started putting her toys into it. She smiled and started helping me. Once we were finished she stood up and ran out of the room.

"I inished! Let go!" I smiled lightly and picked up the box. I walked outside to the moving truck and put it in there. Once I was done that, I finished with my boxes. Soon enough we were ready to go. Lina was in my truck with me and my parents were in their car.

During the whole way down to La Push, Lina was in between sleeping and waking up. She would start chattering away about something then quickly change the subject.

Oh and the award for the best liar goes to you,

For making me believe that you could be faithful,

"MOMMA'S PHONE RINGNING!" I smiled and picked up my phone and answered it.

"We're almost there Ray-Ray, so when you get near the end of this road, you want to turn left then keep following the road until you see a sign for First Beach, then turn right. Keep going straight and you'll see the house there." I smiled and looked in the rear-view mirror at Lina.

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too dad." I hit the end button on my phone and followed the directions. Soon enough we were at a nice, big white house. It had a front porch, with a huge bay window over looking the front yard.

"Momma? Are we here?" I nodded and I heard a happy squeal from Lina. I put the truck in park, beside my parent's car, and got out. I got Lina out of the truck, and set her down on the ground. No sooner had I put her down, had she started to run around checking things out making sure they were good.

"Gampa! I love it here!" I smiled at Lina and walked over to my parents. They were starting to take things out of their car and the truck. I was handed a couple of boxes, and told to go and put them inside and start organizing them. I grabbed Lina and we walked inside the house. I walked over to here the kitchen was and I started to unpack the boxes. I heard some voices come from outside but I decided to ignore them.

"Momma! I'm gonna go outside and see who's here!" Before I could try and stop here, she took off, while knocking a plate off of the counter. I sighed and picked up the pieces of the plate, before quickly finishing and walking outside. When I got outside, I saw three HUGE guys that were around my dad's size and height. They were all talking to each other, but when I stepped out on the porch, they all turned to look at me. I looked at them, but one in particular, caught my eye.

He had short black hair and tan skin like the other two. He was tall, buff and he looked like he could kill me in two seconds. But that's not what really got my attention. It was his eyes. They weren't brown like I had expected. They were more of a grey colour. His gaze was so strong, and quiet uncomfortable. Hs gaze held, adoration, protection, love, confusion, passion, possessiveness. Other things I couldn't even describe.

"MOMMY!" I felt Lina attack my legs but I couldn't break my gaze away. I saw the guy look at me then down at Lina, then back at me. I finally broke his gaze and looked down at Lina.

"I'm hungry. Can I have macaroni?" I nodded and I picked her up and led her into the house. I set her down on the counter and took out a pot. I grabbed some macaroni boxes from one of the other boxes and set it down on the counter.

"Who are you?" I heard Lina say and my head snapped up. I looked at the guy again and he smiled slightly at me.

"I'm Paul." I looked back down and tried to ignore that he was here.

"What's your name?" I looked up again, but he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Lina.

"I'm Catalina!" Paul chuckled and he shook her hand before gazing up at me. His eyes held the same emotion again, but this time determination was the dominant emotion.

"Momma? Are you going to say your name?" I looked at Paul, waiting for the disgusted look but I got none. I got a look of anger and protection.

"I'm Raleigh." I watched as Paul straightened out and smiled a breathtaking smile at me. He almost looked pleased that he knew my name. It was weird.

"Do you need some help?" I shook my head and turned away from him. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I didn't want him to be here anymore.

"Oh. Okay then." He turned to leave, but when he turned to leave, I felt empty. I felt lost without him. I felt like I needed him to be here. But that was crazy right? I mean guys only hurt you, they don't love you, they only use you. Men only hurt you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I've put the links up, so you can see who I had in mind for Ray, and Lina.

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Ray's parents, and Lina. That's it.

Breaking Dishes Chapter 2

Paul's POV

Jared and I were at Sam and Emily's house as a favour to her. Her brother and his family were moving back to La Push and she wanted us to help them move. We complained at first, because we wanted to relax after a long patrol, but we agreed once Emily told us that she'd have food cooking for us. So we all piled into Jared's truck and started following the directions to their house.

We pulled up the house and we got out. Sam walked up to Emily's brother and I could tell from where I was that he was a werewolf like us.

"He's a werewolf." I nodded and we walked over to Sam and the guy and stood by him.

"This is Jeremy, Emily's brother and a werewolf like us." I nodded and shook his head. I turned my attention to the porch and did a double take. My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

She had long hair that may have looked blonde but it really seemed like gold. She had pale skin that looked incredibly smooth. She was short, around 5'4", but the perfect size for me. She had amazing curves, and she wasn't in short supply of a perfect chest. When she looked into my eyes, I saw nothing but her. No one but her, she was all that mattered. She was my life, my world, my everything. Then I saw a little girl who looked a lot like my angel run up to her and hug her legs.

"MOMMY!" My angel tore her gaze away from me and down to the little girl. I started shaking at the thought of another man being near her, let alone getting her pregnant. She couldn't have been older than 17 and the little girl looked like she was two or three.

"Paul, what's wrong?" I didn't tear my gaze from the spot where she was at.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" I looked at her father and nodded. I didn't want her father to hate me, because then I might never be able to see her again. But then again he IS a werewolf so he should know what imprinting feels like. But just the thought of me never being able to see her again got me infuriated. I started shaking, and growling low. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I started to calm down.

"Don't hurt her Paul." I started shaking again. Her father honestly thought that I was going to hurt her? Was he crazy? I would never hurt her!

"You should go inside and talk to her." I didn't have to be told twice. I started walking inside and I followed her scent. She smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. It was now my favourite smell in the world.

I could hear her talking to her daughter and I started shaking again. The very thought of her having a boyfriend was ridiculous. No one could take care of her better than I could.

"Who are you?" I smiled at her daughter, when she asked me. She titled her head to the side, and smiled shyly. She looks exactly like her gorgeous mother.

"I'm Paul." I saw her stiffen, and I wished that she would look at me, but she didn't. She kept her head down and her beautiful eyes away from me. She looked up briefly, and I smiled brightly at her. She looked down again, and away from me. I guess that I have to take this slow and gain her trust.

"What's your name?" She looked back up again, but then looked confused. I smiled at her daughter, and she smiled back at me. She got over being shy fast.

"I'm Catalina!" She stuck her hand out and I shook it, but I was really watching her mom. She was gorgeous, just amazing.

"Momma? Are you gonna say your name?" I smiled down at Catalina, for helping me win over her mom.

"I'm Raleigh." I smiled brightly and stood up straight. Raleigh, it was an amazing name, perfect for her. Paul and Raleigh. Perfect.

"Do you need some help?" She shook her head and looked away from and continued cooking. I saw Catalina looking at Raleigh confused. She was smart for a little girl.

"Oh. Okay then." I reluctantly turned around and forced myself to walk away. As much as my body was screaming at me to stay by her and protect her, I didn't want to make her upset. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, or anything like that.

I walked outside and saw Jared and Sam unloading the moving truck without me. I rushed to help them and offered to take it inside the house. Anything to be closer to my angel.

I saw Emily's car pull up and she got out and ran over to Raleigh's mother. The started hugging and talking like teenage girls. Then Emily turned to Sam, then to me.

"I cannot believe that you imprinted on my niece." I dropped the box I was holding and inwardly started cursing. I completely forgot that she was Emily's niece.

"You forgot didn't you?" Jared started laughing at me, and I picked up the box and set inside the house, when I cam out, Jared was carrying a light box.

"Umm...yeah. I'll just take that." My angel walked past me and I had to control myself before I reached out and grabbed her. She just smelt so good. She was blushing as she grabbed the box, and I didn't understand why, until I saw what was lightly written on the side. I glared at Jared, walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Why'd you grab that box?" He looked dumbfounded for a minute before he started laughing.

"That is not funny!" He started laughing even more, and I started growling at him.

"Calm down Paul." I rolled my eyes and eventually listened to Paul.

"You imprinted on her?" I looked at her mother and nodded. She got her looks from her mom, but even her mom doesn't compare.

"I have to talk to you Paul. You should probably know since you imprinted on her." I saw Emily stop her and they started whispering to each other.

"He has to know. He's not going to stay away from her, it'd be better if he found out sooner than later." I looked at Sam and he looked apologetic. Jared and I looked confused, and Emily looked like she was about to cry.

"When Raleigh was 14 she had a best friend, Abby, which I never liked. But she did. One night Abby went to a party and she called Raleigh and she went after her because she thought that she was in trouble. Well she went there, and Abby told her to stay. Someone offered her a drink and she took it. She was only 14 and she had never been to a party, she didn't know. They drugged her and she ended up being raped. She got pregnant, and she had Raleigh. She couldn't remember who did this to her and she didn't want to remember." I started shaking badly, and I almost phased. I wanted nothing more than to track down that...person and rip him to shreds. I wanted to kill him for hurting her, for touching her, for taking advantage of her.

"I'll be right back." I stormed off and into the trees. I phased and let out a loud, angry howl.

Raleigh's POV

"Mommy?" I looked up at Lina, and smiled at her. She was eating her macaroni, but every once in a while she would stop eating and started talking about something.

"I like Paul. He's nice. You should marry him." My eyes widened and I spit out my drink. I looked at her with wide eyes, and my jaw dropped.

"Sweetie, I don't even know him. To get married you have to be in love with someone. I'm not in love with anyone." Lina sat up and she put her spoon into her bowl.

"Then why don't you fall in love with Paul? He's nice and he's tall." I sighed and sat down at the table. I don't even know how I should explain this to her.

"Lina, I don't need to fall in love. I already have what I need. I need my princess, and that's it." She giggled and started eating again. I smiled and stood up. I looked out the window and frowned. I saw my aunt, my mom and Paul all talking together. He started shaking like my dad did, and eh was clenching my fists. I wondered why he was so mad. Then she suddenly stormed off, and into the trees.

I rolled my eyes, and walked back over to the stove and started cleaning up the mess I made. I stood up straight when I heard a loud howl. I wasn't afraid of wolves, I just wasn't aware of them being so close. I looked over at Lina, and she stopped eating.

"Mommy, what's that noise?" I looked at her and smiled slightly.

"That's a wolf." She giggled and went back to eating.

"I like wolves. They're my favourite." I nodded and finished cleaning. My mom came into the house, with Sam and Emily following.

"Ray-Ray, come say hi to Emily." Catalina jumped off of her chair and ran over to my mom. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She is too energetic sometimes.

"Ray, look at you! You've gotten so big! Look at your hair! It's so long." I smiled and hugged Emily. She kissed my forehead and pushed me away to get a better look at me.

"You're so beautiful Ray." I smiled and thanked her. Then she looked down at Catalina.

"Hi sweetie!" Catalina smiled and waved enthusiastically.

"Hi!" Emily bent down and picked her up. Catalina smiled and started touching the scars on her face. Emily froze for a minute, and I was worried that Catalina was being disrespectful.

"You're really pretty!" Emily smiled brightly at Catalina, who in turn smiled shyly.

"Lina, it's time for you to have a nap." Emily put her down and she ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Okay mommy." I picked her up and set her on my hip. She wrapped her arms around my neck and yawned.

"Bye Emily!" Emily waved at Catalina, and she waved back.

I took her up to what's supposed to be my room, and I set her down on the floor. I made her bed in her play pen and put her in there. I gave her a pillow and a blanket, and then her stuffed dog.

"Mommy?" I nodded and Catalina started petting her dog.

"Can I have a real dog?" I looked down at her, and started shifting my weight from one foot to another.

"You'll have to ask Gampa." She nodded and started to close her eyes. Then she opened them and looked up at me.

"Momma? Where's daddy?" I kissed her forehead and said goodnight to her. Once I closed the door, I started wiping tears away. I kept telling her that daddy was 'lost' and she kept asking where he was or when he was coming home. I couldn't tell her that she had no daddy. It would absolutely crush her. But on the other hand, she deserved to know the truth. I just couldn't tell her though. She was just so...she was so fragile. She was very sensitive and fragile. I couldn't do that to her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Emily and Sam? Jared and Paul can stay too if they'd like." My eyes widened and I walked down the hall, then the stairs to tell my mom no. But it was too late.

"That'd be great Mrs. Young." I groaned and walked into the kitchen. My mom was smiling at me; she didn't even recognise the look I was giving her.

"Is it okay if we stay?" Paul asked me in a gentle voice that took my by surprise. Honestly, he looks like a guy that would be all mean and rude.

"I guess so." I didn't really know what to say. My mom smiled at me, then at Sam and Emily.

"Supper isn't going to be ready fro a while Ray, why don't you get Jared and Paul to show you around La Push?" I looked at my mom and gave her an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Mom I have to be here when Lina wakes up." My mom shook her head and smiled even wider.

"I'll be here, and she's good for waking up. She'll be fine. Paul would you mind showing Ray around La Push? I want her to know where everything is, so then she won't get lost." Paul smiled brightly at me, and I rolled my eyes, when I had turned around. Just great.

"That'd be fine." I sighed and walked over to the front door. I put my shoes on and walked out the door. Paul followed me closely, with Jared trailing behind.

"Where do you want to go first?" I turned to look at him and started blushing. He was just so tall, and...He was really attractive. But I couldn't get attracted. I can't get hurt again.

"I don't care." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. I wasn't going to get attracted to him. I was going to ignore him to avoid getting hurt again.

Authors Note:

Please rveiew to let me know if I should keep writing this story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review guys! The awesome reviewers were: irockmysockslikemonkeys, lovably17, and Marie Hughes. So thanks a bunch for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Breaking Dishes

Paul, Jared and I left the house so I could go and see the town. We were walking down the road, and they were talking about a whole bunch of things they did when they were younger. I wasn't paying too much attention; I was too much in thought about what happened to me and about Catalina.

"This is the grocery store, the only one in La Push." I looked up at Paul and saw him staring at me with that intense look again. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away. But I was blushing a little. I heard Paul sigh then he started walking a little faster. I looked at Jared and he rolled his eyes and followed him.

"There's the high school. We can show you around when you go." I looked at Paul and Jared and started shaking my head.

"I'm probably not going to go to the high school. I've been home schooled since I was 15." Paul looked at me and started shaking.

"Why aren't you going?" I tried to say something but I couldn't find the write words.

"I'm...I...I was...well...when I went back to school I was ridiculed for being a teenage mother. I mean...they didn't even care that I didn't want this to happen...they said that I...I was a..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Paul was growling and he was shaking quite bad. Jared grabbed his arm and told me to go back to the house. He started pulling Paul into the forest. I rolled my eyes and started walking back to my house.

I couldn't believe that I got ditched. They just left me stranded here in the middle of the town. I groaned and started walking back to my house. I thought that I was getting lost until I saw the First Beach sign. I followed the road until I came to my house.

I stormed in the house and not any sooner had I gotten in, had Catalina attacked my legs. I picked her up and set her on my hip.

"I had fun while you were gone mommy." I smiled and kissed her temple. She giggled then she started squirming. I set her down and she ran into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked in after her.

"Where are the boys Ray-Ray?" I sat down at the table and started massaging my temples.

"Paul was getting mad and he started shaking or something like that. Jared pulled him towards the woods and they ditched me in the middle of the road." I saw my dad and Sam freeze for a moment before going on doing what they were doing. People were acting really odd today.

"Oh. That's strange." I nodded and then saw Catalina running for me. I caught her and set her down on my lap. She smiled up at me then started playing with some things on the table.

"Mommy? Where's Paul?" I froze and looked down at her, not really sure what to say.

"He'll be back soon. He just had to go somewhere or something like that." Catalina smiled and then she went back to playing again. I sighed and looked out the window by the kitchen. I wasn't sure if I was happy about Catalina being so attached to Paul. I mean I didn't know him, and she was attached to him. Once she gets attached to something she won't let it go.

"Paul's here!" Catalina jumped off of my lap and ran over to Paul. I couldn't see anything but I could hear Catalina laughing loudly. I looked at my mom and she giggled with Emily. I rolled my eyes and got up to go and walk over to get my child when my mom's voice stopped me.

"She sure has taken to Paul. It's so cute." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"MOM! I don't even KNOW him! I do NOT want Catalina round someone that I don't even know! Let alone trust!" My mom rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Now you listen to me Raleigh Addison Young, not all men are like him. Not all men will hurt you or do bad things, the sooner you get used to it, and get over it the better. I may not know Paul but I know that he wouldn't hurt Catalina." I tried to say something but my mom held up her hand and I stopped.

"You cannot keep Catalina away from everyone, and you won't. You WILL be respectful to Paul because he is a guest." I glared at her and turned on my heel and stormed away. I stopped when I saw Paul holding Catalina. She was smiling widely, and giggling at him. He saw me and he stopped, and then stared at me. From what it looked like, it looked he stopped breathing too. I tore my gaze away from his and felt tears come to my eyes. I continued to storm up the stairs, while desperately trying to wipe my tears away.

Paul's POV

When Raleigh started telling me about what happened to her when she went to school, I started to lose it. I already had a short temper, but when I heard about what happened to MY Raleigh I started to lose it even faster. Jared whispered harshly to me that I would hurt Raleigh but it was already too late. I couldn't calm down. Jared started pushing me towards the forest and told Raleigh to go home. I saw a quick flash of disappointment cross her face and I started fighting Jared.

"Paul you can't go back there. You'll hurt her." I growled at him, as he pushed me into the forest and out of her sight. I rounded on Jared and I punched him in the face. I heard a loud crack, and saw that Jared's jaw came out of place. He quickly put it back, then glared at me.

"She has a child Paul! You shouldn't do this. She's used already." I glared at Jared and clenched my fists together. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make me snap, and it was working.

"What are you going to do about her child huh? Be the father? Yeah right Paul. You look NOTHING like her. And you won't be able to date Raleigh without accepting her child." I started snarling and shaking more.

"I will take care of them. Both of them. I already love Raleigh even though she doesn't seem to want to be near me. I already love Catalina, she's so sweet. I can take care of both of them." Jared looked at me seriously and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say this but this is the only way to get you to phase. I do NOT mean this at all. But I have to say it." I glared at him and started shaking even more. I knew what he was going to say.

"It's all Raleigh's fault. She should've..." I phased before he could finish his sentence. I growled at him and got ready to attack. Jared took a couple steps back and phased as well.

'If you EVER say that about her again I WILL kill you Jared! She did NOT deserve this and it WASN'T her fault! I don't care what you say or anyone else says. But If I hear that they're attacking her about this they will die.' I started pacing back and forth, growling, and snarling. I tried to calm myself down, but then I kept remembering what happened to her. I kept picturing her being tormented by her class mates.

'I didn't mean it Paul. I was trying to get you to phase.' I nodded and Jared phased back and pulled on his shorts, and put on his shirt.

'I'll go get you some clothes.' I nodded and sat down on the ground. I started to think about Raleigh again and her situation. I know that I had imprinted on her, but I didn't know if she had heard the stories before, so I couldn't tell her. I knew that I cared about her more than anything in the world, but I also cared about her daughter, Catalina. I would never hurt either of them.

"Here ya go man." I thanked him and took the clothes and phased back. I slipped them on and followed Jared back to Raleigh's house. Once we got close enough, I smiled widely. I got a smack on the back of the head by Jared, and I started growling at him. We walked in the door and I saw Catalina running for me. I picked her up and started tickling her. She started laughing and I beamed.

"She looks exactly like her gorgeous mom." Catalina giggled again, and I held her even closer. I was going to protect both of them. I already loved Raleigh, she meant the world to me, and Catalina meant the world to her.

"She sure has taken to Paul. It's cute." I smirked and gave a pointed look to Jared. He rolled his eyes and I perked up when I heard my angel's voice.

"MOM! I don't even KNOW him! I do NOT want Catalina round someone that I don't even know! Let alone trust!" My heart dropped and a painful shock was running through me. She didn't want me near her?

Now you listen to me Raleigh Addison Young, not all men are like him. Not all men will hurt you or do bad things, the sooner you get used to it, and get over it the better. I may not know Paul but I know that he wouldn't hurt Catalina." I heard a pause and my hopes started rising. At least her mom would let me be around Raleigh.

"You cannot keep Catalina away from everyone, and you won't. You WILL be respectful to Paul because he is a guest." I heard her start storming away and I busied myself with tickling Catalina gain. I heard her stop and I could feel her eyes on me. I looked up and smiled brightly at her trying to make her happy. She turned her head away, teared up and started storming up the stairs. My world fell again, and I felt almost hopeless.

"My mommy likes you! She get's all red and stuff!" I smiled at Catalina and put her down. As much as it was nice that she said that, I just didn't believe it. I sighed and walked further into the house; I sat down at the table and put my head in my hands.

"She hates me. My imprint hates me and my imprint's daughter loves me. This only makes my imprint hate me even more." I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder and wanted nothing more than to rip it off. He HAD his imprint and she was happy with him.

"Paul she just doesn't know you yet. Once she gets to know you and gets used to having you around she'll start liking you. I mean the imprint goes both ways. She'll fall for you sooner or later. You're just going to have to be patient with Raleigh." I gave her mom a light smile then went back to sulking. I just wish that she knew about the legends so that we could be together NOW.

Raleigh's POV

I threw myself on my bed and started sobbing. I had an attraction to Paul but that was not good. I was hurt by some guy, that raped me and got me pregnant, and I tried to shut myself off from men. Then I see Paul and it's like I'm being drawn to him and I'm scared. I'm terrified because I just...I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want Catalina to be hurt either and I'm terrified.

I guess that I could try trusting Paul, but what if he hurts me? I don't want to be hurt again. But I had a nagging thought in the back of my head that he would hurt if he hurt me. But that's crazy right? I mean how would he hurt if he hurt me? I just...I don't get it...

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So there's another chapter for you, I hope you like it. I hope you review and let me know what you think. Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's another chapter, hope you like it. I want to thank the awesome reviewers: XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, irockmysockslikemonkeys, Marie Hughes and christinaxo. You guys are awesome reviewers and thanks for giving me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Raleigh's parents, Catalina and the plot. Everything else, I do NOT own.

Breaking Dishes Chapter 4

I was woken up by an extremely warm hand and a light shaking. I rolled over and shut my eyes again, refusing to wake up. I heard someone sigh, then I felt warm breath across my cheek. I could hear some whispering but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt a shaking again, and I shook the hand off of my shoulder. I heard the person sigh again, then I felt the bed sink beside me.

"Raleigh time to get up." I heard Paul's voice and I threw the blankets over my head. Not only because I was embarrassed because he was in my room, but his voice was all husky, and low. It was actually quite...hot.

"Come on Raleigh I know you're not sleeping. Don't make me drag you out of your bed." I huffed and curled myself into a ball to TRY and stop him from dragging me out. I felt heat coming from the right side of my bed and I cautiously looked down. I saw Paul's hand on my right side and I could only wonder where his other hand was.

"Raleigh please. I really need you to get up. Don't make me drag you because I will." I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Alright. You asked for it." I felt warm hands move under me and I started struggling. I then felt my back pressed up to something hard and hot. I started blushing wildly, and I felt frozen. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to struggle or to just sit there. I felt hot breath across my ear, and I started blushing furiously.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" I shivered and closed my eyes. I heard a chuckle, and sighed. I felt a kiss to the back of my neck and shivered again. I felt myself being turned around and then a hot hand under my chin. I kept my eyes closed, in fear of having to see the intense look again. I felt Paul's lips on mince, they were soft, and it felt light. Like they weren't even there. Then he pressed his lips closer to mine and I felt my heart beat increase.

"Raleigh..." His voice brought me out of my day dream. I opened my eyes and started at him. I looked into my eyes and almost got winded from how intense his gaze was. It wasn't like he watching me. It was like he was looking at me, like really looking at me. He looked at me like I was the most precious thing to him, like if I said his name, or acknowledged him at all, he would die.

I looked down at where I was and I was brought out of my peaceful daze. I pushed myself away from him, and right off of the bed. I covered my mouth and backed away from him when he came closer to me.

"Stay away from me!" He tried to protest but I glared at him and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Raleigh..." He pleaded with me. I pulled my arms tighter to myself almost like I was trying to protect myself from him.

"How dare you come into my room and kiss me! How dare you! I don't even know you!" Paul looked like his sister had just died. He looked so sad, I almost felt bad for him, then I realised what he had just done.

"Get out! Get out of room and stay out of my life!" Paul looked at me in shock and came towards me.

"You don't mean that Raleigh. Please tell me you don't mean that." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I can't believe I was going to say this...

"I didn't mean the last part about my life. But get out of my room. I'm mad at you, you big, hot jerk!" Paul's eyes brightened up and he got a smirk on his face. I didn't know what he was smirking about until I realised that I called him hot. I glared at him and pointed to my door. He hung his head a little and walked out of my room. Once he was gone, I let out a little scream of anguish and kicked my wall.

Paul's POV

I walked downstairs with a huge smirk on my face. Yes my imprint was mad at me, but I got to kiss her and I got to hear her call me hot. The rest of what she said, about me staying out of her life didn't matter. She thought that I was attractive. I saw everyone give me a funny look but I just kept on smirking.

"What happened?" I went to respond when my head snapped to the stairs. I heard Raleigh walking downstairs and I kept my eyes on her. I saw her look at me and our eyes connected. She started blushing and she walked to the table. She stopped and stared at the chair in front of her, then she glared at it. I didn't know why until I realised that it was the only one left. Next to me, she had to sit next to me.

"Are you going to sit down Raleigh?" She glared at Jared and pulled her chair out. She sat down, and when she sat down her leg brushed up against mine. It sent shocks through my body, and I felt one particular place, being affected. Raleigh started blushing and she folded her hands on her lap. Soon enough we were allowed to eat. I looked over at Raleigh out of the corner of my eye and was almost shocked by how little she was eating.

"Raleigh, you're eating more." She rolled her eyes and started putting more food on her plate. I smiled to myself, and started eating again. As creepy as this may sound, I really don't want Raleigh losing any weight, she actually needs to eat more.

I looked up at Catalina, and saw Jared joking around with her. She started giggling, which in turn caused her to spit out the drink in her mouth. Then it seemed like a chain reaction. Something got knocked over and people were standing up to clean it. In the process, Raleigh's hand flew over to me to avoid being covered in something. She pushed her chair back and gave Jared a dirty look.

I felt myself getting embarrassed when her hand accidentally landed on my...part. I tried to keep a groan in, and tired to get her hand off of me, before she noticed. But before I could get my hand off, she looked down at what she was doing and her hand flew away from me. She started blushing, and kept apologising over and over again.

"I am so sorry! I had no idea! I...umm...I have to go." She got up from the table, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. I got looks from everyone and I sighed. Ignoring my...issue, I got up and followed her out the door.

Raleigh's POV

I cannot believe that I just did that! The memory of me touching his...kept going through my head. I just kept picturing it. I kept pacing back and forth on the beach trying to get the memory off it out of my brain. I think I just may have fired it though...

"Raleigh!" I heard Paul call after me and my heartbeat increased and I started to blush. I sat down on a log and covered my face with my hands. I felt HIM sit next to me, but it was silent.

"Raleigh..." I shivered at his voice and turned away from him.

"It was an accident. Don't worry." I groaned and started thinking about other things. Or at least trying. Sadly, it wasn't working.

"Hey, it's fine." I ripped my hands away from my face and turned to glare at him.

"NO IT IS NOT FINE!" Paul started chuckling ad I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes it is. Really Raleigh it's fine. I forgive you. No harm done sweetheart." Paul started rubbing my shoulders and I sighed. As much as I wanted to hate him, I think I was starting to like him...

"Are you okay now?" I nodded and turned to look at Paul. I looked up into his eyes and he gave me that same look. But this time I didn't pull away from him. I stared up at his amazing eyes, and felt myself blushing again.

"Paul..." He smiled brightly at me when I said his name and he leaned in closer to me.

"Yes?" I looked down for a moment then looked up at him.

"Why do you look at me like that? Like I'm the best thing in the world or like you're own personal drug?" Paul leaned in even more, and I started breathing irregularly.

"Because you ARE the best thing in the world and you're not a drug, you're just very addictive." He leaned in until he was practically on top of me. He pressed his lips to mine very lightly. Then he pulled me almost under him, and went to kiss me more.

"PAUL!" Paul jumped away from me and punched the log. He stood up and looked down at me apologetically.

"I'll see you later Raleigh." He turned around and went to walk towards Sam when I ran up to him.

"Ray. You can call me Ray, or whatever's comfortable for you." Paul smiled down at me and he kissed my temple.

"Bye Ray-Ray." I bit my lip, and said a quick goodbye to him. Once he was gone, I did a quick spin, and ended up falling down. I squealed a bit, then I smacked myself on the forehead.

"Way to go Raleigh! Way to start falling for a man who could hurt you like HIM."

Paul's POV

"THIS close! I was THIS close to kissing her again and you just HAD to interrupt me! WHY?" Jared started chuckling, then stopped when Sam smacked him on the back of the head.

"There was a leech hanging around Raleigh's house. We are going to try and find it." I snarled and looked back to the beech where I left her.

"I'm going to kill it." Jared rolled his eyes, and I pushed him back. He ended up tripping on a log and falling backwards.

"Very funny Paul. Now can we get this over with?" I nodded and took off my pants and shirt. I felt the usual feeling before we phased and before I knew it, I was a werewolf. I waited for the other two, then I started smelling for the leech. Once I got his scent, I took off after him or her. But the trail ended up getting cold and Sam told us to just walk around trying to get the scent again. I nodded and started to think about what happened tonight.

'She touched you?' I snarled at Jared and yelled at him to shut up. He started laughing as well as a wolf could, and walked past me. I growled at him and grabbed onto his tail. He yelped and turned around to snarl at me.

'It was an accident. And if you ever talk about this again, you WILL regret it!' Jared rolled his eyes and walked away.

'I feel sorry for the poor fool who decides that they like her and try to date her.' I growled at Jared and pounced on him. He laughed at me and threw me off. I growled at him and went to bite him, when Sam got in between us.

'Both of you cut it out and get back to patrol.'

Authors Note:

Here's another chapter. I hoped you liked it and I hope you guys review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I have a lot of thank you's to put in here. So here it goes. Thanks to all the reviewers: XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, KylleSeth'sImprint, WolfGirl2012, Miss. Ebbie Paige, Pnkrkriotgirl, bla338, irockmysockslikemonkeys, Twilightgurl1917. Thanks for the reviews guys! And thanks so much to the people who have favourited my story, and added it to your story alerts. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!

Breaking Dishes Chapter 5

Paul's POV

Today was the first day of school and normally I wouldn't want to go to school. Except for one reason, in fact the most desirable reason ever. Raleigh was going to school with us, and we had most of our classes together. I got to pick her up from school, drive her to school BE with her in school, then drop her off from school. I got to spend most of my day with my imprint.

"Paul? What are you doing up so early? Most of the time you sleep in, and miss half of school." My mom nearly died of a heart attack from the shock of me getting up so early. But what she didn't know is that if I missed a minute of school, I would miss a minute with my angel and that was NOT going to happen under any circumstances.

"I'm just getting ready to go to school." My mom gave me a strange look and I rolled my eyes. If only my mom knew.

"Well, I'm going to go pick up Jared now." My mom sat down at the table and nodded in a daze. I chuckled to myself, and thought of the moment when I would introduce my angel to her. She's love her instantly, after of course dying of shock. I mean she WAS the only perfect thing in the world.

I got to Jared's house and I layed on the horn. He walked out of his house and slammed the door behind him. He got into the truck and I gave him a dirty look.

"I hope you know that when we go and pick up Raleigh, you're getting kicked out of the front seat right?" Jared gave me a look, but I stood my ground.

"You're just a big whipped puppy." I punched his shoulder as hard as I could and I heard it pop. Jared groaned and then put it back into place.

"I was joking! Besides I'd do the same thing for Kim." I chuckled and pulled out of his driveway. I started driving towards Raleigh's house and found myself speeding to get to her house.

"Slow down Paul, she isn't going to go anywhere." I turned towards him and sneered at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. He is just as bad when it comes to Kim so he needs to shut his mouth before I do it for him.

"Seriously Paul calm down. I was only joking." I hadn't even realised that I was shaking until he said that. I started to calm down when I saw her house. I sped up again and slammed on the brakes when we got to her driveway. I got out of the truck and ran up to her door. I quickly knocked and started getting impatient when no one was answering.

"Come in Paul. Raleigh's upstairs getting ready and Catalina is eating." I smiled at her mom and walked in the house. I walked over to the kitchen and smiled at Catalina. She ran up to me and I picked her up.

"Hi Paul! I missed you!" I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. I was so protective of both of them. I couldn't imagine what I would do without them.

"Catalina? Did you finish eating?" I perked up and looked for Ray-Ray. I could hear her, but I didn't know where she was.

"Don't tell mommy that I didn't finish okay?" I nodded at her and she giggled and threw her arms around my neck. I smiled to myself and started picturing what it would be like to have kids with Ray-Ray. If Jared knew what I was thinking about he would bug me and call me a chick. But he's done the same thing with...

"Paul? Are you okay?" I looked at Ray-Ray and almost stopped breathing. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Even though she was just wearing some jeans and a shirt, she looked gorgeous.

"You look amazing Ray-Ray." She blushed and brushed some hair behind her ear. I felt Catalina squirming, so I put her down gently. She ran over to Ray, and she hugged her legs.

"Where are you going mommy?" She looked at me for a minute then she looked down at Catalina.

"I have to go to school Lina. So I won't be here all day. But you can go and see Aunt Emily, or you can go to the beach while I'm gone." Catalina looked down for a minute, then up at me.

"Will you come play with me after school Paul?" I smiled brightly and nodded. Not only did I get to spend all day with my beautiful imprint but I also got to spend time with her adorable daughter after school.

"I would love to. But only if it's okay with your mom." Catalina looked up at Ray and I felt desperate. I felt like if she said no, I would die. I wanted her to say yes.

"I guess so, but I might have some homework to do, so he might not be able to stay long." Catalina smiled and squealed, then she ran into the kitchen. I smiled widely, and when Ray looked at me, she started blushing again.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded and she grabbed her back pack from the floor and slung it over her shoulder. She said goodbye to her mom and dad and followed me out to the truck. Once we got there, she smiled at Jared and waved. He rolled his eyes, and I growled low.

"I got kicked into the back thanks to you Raleigh." She rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat. She flicked his forehead and turned back around. Jared's eyes widened and he started rubbing the spot where she flicked him.

"What a baby." Jared went to flick her back when I turned around and punched him.

"Don't even try it." Jared started mumbling to himself, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that I made her laugh.

I pulled out of the driveway and over to the school. Once we got there, Ray got out and looked around nervously. She started playing with the bottom of her shirt, and bit her lip. I went to walk towards her, when Jared stopped me.

"What about all the girls who chase after you? Aren't they going to be giving her crap?" I growled and started shaking. I forgot about them, I also forgot what they could say to her, or do to her.

"I have most of my classes with her and you have the rest with her. Can you please watch after her?" Jared shook his head and crossed him arms over his chest.

"I'll take your shift, so then you can go on that date with Kim." Jared looked at me, then back at Ray. He nodded and I grinned at him.

"Thanks man." I walked past him and over to Ray. I grabbed her arm gently and she jumped out of her thoughts.

"I'm scared Paul. I haven't been to an actually school since...you know." I nodded, and smiled down at her.

"It'll be okay. We have most of our classes together, and the ones that we don't, you have with Jared. So you'll always know at least one person." She nodded, but she didn't look anymore relieved.

"I guess we should go inside." I nodded and we started walking towards the entrance. She suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Jared aren't you coming?" He shook his head and smiled lightly at her.

"I'm going to wait for my girlfriend Kim to get here." Ray nodded and then she walked into the school. I directed her to the office, and she thanked me shyly.

"Here is you schedule. This is a map of the school. This is your locker number and combination. You need to get your teachers to sign this, or at least get them to look at it. Welcome to La Push high school." The secretary brushed Ray off and I started shaking. How could she do that to her? Didn't she know that the most perfect thing in the world was standing right before her? She needed to...

"Paul? Do you know where my locker is?" I was brought out of my angry inner monologue by Ray. I smiled down at her and looked at her locker number. I memorised it, and her locker combination. Just in case if there's an emergency or something.

"It's just down the hall from mine." She smiled lightly, and I grabbed her hand and started leading her down the hall. I felt her pull her hand away and I frowned. It was almost like I had gotten burnt.

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm..." I stopped and turned around. I looked down at her and shook my head. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that.

"It's my fault. Don't worry about it." Ray smiled lightly, and I continued to walk down the hall. Once we got to her locker, she took off her backpack and opened her locker. She picked up her backpack again and started shoving things into her locker.

"Hey Paul." I turned around and saw Addison standing there twirling her fake blonde hair, trying to be seductive. What she didn't know was that it was a feeble attempt. She couldn't win me over, not with Ray anywhere near me. She just didn't mount up, and she never would.

"How was our summer?" She tried to run her hands up my chest, but I pushed them away and tried to hold myself back, from growling at her.

"What do you want Addison?" She smiled seductively, or at least tried to, and she stepped closer to me.

"I think you know what we both want..." She put her hands on me, and I pushed her hands away again.

"I see that you're busy. I'll just leave you too alone then." I looked behind me and saw Ray, standing there with a defeated look. She smiled forcefully and turned around and walked back down the hall. Panic over took me and I pushed Addison away and glared at her.

"Stay away from me Addison." I ran after Ray, bumping into people that were in my way, but I didn't care. I tried to see her, but I couldn't see her anymore. I turned to my right and rove my fist into some lockers. I saw them bend due to the force but I didn't care. I had just hurt her. I had just hurt my angel.

"Hey man, what happened here?" I turned and saw Jared, and Kim standing there holding hands. I glared at him and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I was showing Ray to her locker, and then Addison came up to me and tried flirting and I tried to push her away, but she wouldn't leave. Ray saw and she took it the wrong way and she left because we were 'busy'." Jared sighed and Kim looked at me with sympathy, but also excitement.

"You imprinted on someone?" I turned to look at Kim and nodded.

"But she isn't just a girl. She's absolutely amazing, and she's kind, and compassionate. She loves her daughter more than anyone I've ever seen..." Kim looked at Jared and then back towards me.

"I know that this isn't really any of my business, and I know that Jared shouldn't have told me, but...Paul...I'm sorry for what happened to her. It shouldn't have happened." I turned around and punched another locker.

"No it shouldn't have. If I EVER find out who did that to her they are DEAD!" I drove my fist into the locker again and then turned around and stared at Kim and Jared.

"Yeah, let's go to class. I'll try and talk to her for you." I took deep breaths and nodded. But all I really wanted to do was go and kill Addison.

"Thanks Jared. This really means a lot to me." Jared nodded and I walked into my class. We would joke around about each other and sometimes each others imprints, but when it came down to it, we would die for each other.

Raleigh's POV

From the moment that the stupid cow came up to Paul and started to flirt with him, I felt bad. I felt like I was second best, like I was being pushed aside. But I also felt jealous. I felt very jealous, and I felt like I should've done something to stop her. But then I thought about what she was saying. She had something they both wanted. She was offering herself to him; it reminded me of what happened to me. I quickly told him that since he was busy I would leave. After I knew that I was far enough away from him, I started tearing up. I quickly looked at the map and took off down one hall. I got to the class that I was supposed to be in and I walked in and sat down at the back. I put my stuff down and quickly wiped away some of my tears.

I sniffled and looked out the window, and into the school yard. I didn't want to get hurt again and I ended up getting hurt.

Authors Note:

Please review and let me know what you think. Don't worry, they'll make up eventually. Everything will be fine and good again.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! You guys rock! Thanks so much for reviewing! The most awesomest reviewers are: XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, KyleeSeth'sImprint, Miss. Ebbie Paige, christinaxo, irockmysockslikemonkeys, ForeverTeamEdward13 and WolfGirl2012. Seriously you guys made my day. Yesterday I got a bad review, I mean a really bad one, and I was so down in the dumps, then you guys totally cheered me up. Props to you! Oh and I have something to ask you. **Should there be another wolf that imprints on Raleigh? Or should one imprint on Catalina? **Let me know what you guys think. Thanks.

Breaking Dishes Chapter 7

I eventually calmed down to the point of me not crying, and me relaxing and being slightly okay. I looked around to try and see if I had maybe recognized anyone, but I didn't. I saw some girls in the class that were glaring at me and giving me dirty looks. But so far no one that I recognized. I set my bag on the floor and looked around the class. People all around me were giving me bad looks. I turned back to stare out the window and heard a thump beside me. I whipped my head around and saw a tall person rubbing his knee. He turned to look at me and my eyes widened.

"I am so sorry! I never meant to...I'll just pick up my stuff..." I set it down to the other side and the guy flashed a white smile at me.

"I'm Embry, who are you?" I smiled shyly and stuck my hand out.

"I'm Raleigh Young." Embry looked confused for a minute before smiling.

"You're new here?" I nodded and Embry smiled again before turning fully to me.

"Yep. My first day." He nodded and smiled.

"Well if you need anyone to show you around, just let me know." I smiled politely then shook my head.

"I already have Paul and Jared showing me around." Embry rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself.

"Of course, the hall monitors on steroids." I looked at him, and he smiled slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He rolled his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Look, they walk around acting like they own the place. They act all high and mighty, and great. It's annoying." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a dirty look.

"THEY are my friends. So hold it okay." Embry's eyes widened and he started apologising over and over.

"Just don't say it again okay?" He nodded then his face brightened.

"Can I make it up to you? Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends today? It'd be fun." I looked at him then bit my lip before nodding.

"Sure. That'd be fun." Embry smiled widely, then turned back to the front.

By the time lunch had come, I was tired of people staring at me, and I wanted it to end. I tried looking for Paul to tell him that I was eating lunch with Embry but I didn't have the class before lunch with him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I jumped when I heard Embry's voice and I nodded. I followed him over to his table, and while we were walking over, I saw the girl from this morning. She gave me an evil smirk and I turned away from her and continued to follow Embry. He stopped at a table and I saw two other guys there. One had curly black hair and the other had long black hair that was tied up.

"Guys this is Raleigh. Raleigh this is Quil and Jacob." I waved shyly and sat down beside Embry.

"So pale face, where'd you move from?" I looked at Quil, then picked up a grape and threw it at him.

"Don't call me pale face. And for your information I came from a city, and you don't need to know it's name because you were mean." Quil rolled his eyes and I stuck out my tongue at hi. I looked around for Paul and I saw him, just walking into the cafeteria.

"The hall monitor's on steroids." I turned towards Quil and I glared at him. He shrunk back in his seat and looked away from me. I saw the stupid girl run up to Paul, only to have Paul pushed her away. She ended up falling on the floor, and the cafeteria burst out laughing.

I saw them coming closer to the table and my heartbeat increased. I heard groans from Quil, Embry and Jacob, but I tried to ignore them.

"Ray-Ray, are you coming to eat lunch with us?" I looked back at Embry and he shook his head, and mouthed for me to stay.

"Stay out of this Call; you have no control over her." I turned around and saw Embry, glaring at Paul. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Paul again.

"I'm gonna sit here today." Paul sighed then he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look if you're mad at me..." I cut him off and gave him a dirty look.

"I'm not mad at you, I just want to sit here for today." Paul started shaking and he glared at Embry.

"Fine. Sit here." He turned around and stalked away. Jared looked down at me, then sighed.

"Don't worry about it Raleigh. He'll get over it. Just meet us outside after school. He'll apologise to you then." I nodded and turned around and smiled nervously at Jacob, Embry and Quil.

Paul's POV

I sat down on the chair and slammed my fists down on the table. Jared sat down beside me and gave me a look. I saw Kim coming from across the cafeteria and that's where Jared gaze was.

"He's going to change into one Jared." Jared nodded and kissed Kim's cheek. I looked away from him and over to Ray-Ray. She was giggling with Embry, and I growled.

"He's not going to imprint on her Paul. There hasn't been a double imprint for a while, so why would there be one now?" I turned towards him and glared at him.

"There better not be, because I am NOT sharing her." Kim looked in between Jared and I, confused.

"Raleigh is sitting with Jacob, Embry and Quil, Paul tried getting her to move over here, and Embry shook his head. When Paul got mad at him, we saw him shaking a bit. He's not too far off from phasing and Paul doesn't want him to imprint on her." Kim nodded then she smiled at me.

"Jared's right Paul, there hasn't been a double imprint for quite a while. What are the chances of it happening now?" I turned to look at Raleigh again and saw Embry accidentally touch her hand. I growled and stood up, ready to go and beat him to a pulp.

"It was an accident. Sit down Paul. If you remember correctly, Raleigh is Emily's niece, and if you get into a fight, then Sam might make you stay away from Raleigh." I sat back down and glared at Embry. Soon, soon he would phase and then I could kill him for looking at MY Ray-Ray.

BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-

Paul's POV

"Stay away from her Call." Embry glared at me, and I smirked at him. Sam wanted us to make Embry try and phase. This was going to be fun.

"She's my friend. I can be around her if I want to." I glared at him and growled at him.

"No. You stay away from her, or else." Embry started shaking more and I smirked at Jared. He rolled his eyes and I scoffed.

"Paul don't push it." I rolled my eyes and scoffed again. When this was happening to me, they pushed it. They made me so angry.

"Besides what if she likes me more than you?" I snapped my head and glared at him.

"Oh you did it now Call. You made a bad mistake." Embry looked at me and I started shaking, and this time I didn't think that I could calm myself down.

"She's mine." Embry started shaking and then he phased. I phased after him and dug my nails into the ground.

'What happened to me?' I smirked at him and walked up to him.

'Welcome to the La Push pack.' Embry glared at me, and I smiled to myself.

"Okay now you need to calm down to phase back." Embry looked at Sam and then at me. I phased back and Jared threw me some shorts. I tossed them on, and stood beside Jared.

Raleigh's POV

I was sitting on my bed doing my homework, when I heard a loud howl. I looked out my window, but couldn't see anything. I sat back down on my bed and started to do my homework again. I stopped though and started thinking about Paul. He didn't need to get mad at me, and stalk away, but then again, he was shaking. He seems to shake whenever he gets mad. I don't know why but he does. It's odd.

"Ray-Ray, dinner's ready!" I threw my homework to the side and climbed off my bed. I walked downstairs and saw Lina already in her chair. I sat down beside her and my mom put the pasta down in front of me. I dished up Lina, then I dished myself up, and handed the pasta to my mom.

"How was your first day of school mommy?" I smiled down at Lina and smiled.

"It was good. I met some nice boys. Embry Call, Jacob Black, ad Quil Aterra." My mom smiled at me and my dad took most of the rest of the pasta. He always seemed to eat a lot, and I had no idea where he put it.

"That's good. So there's a bonfire coming up soon. Would you like to go and hear some of the legends?" I looked at my mom and I nodded. She smiled and her and my dad shared a look. Once I was done eating, I helped clear the table, and then I walked upstairs to finish my homework.

"The war of 1812...I love history!" I opened my textbook and read the chapter on the war of 1812, and quickly finished the questions. I heard another howl, and I ran over to the window hoping to spot a wolf. However I was disappointed, when I didn't see one.

"Ray-Ray, can I come in?' I said yes and my dad came in. He sat down on my bed and I sat down next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you munchkin." I nodded and my dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Listen about Paul, he's a really great guy and I want you to let him in, and maybe take a chance dating him. He'd be good for you." I rolled my eyes and looked up at my dad's towering frame.

"Are you trying to set me up?" My dad chuckled and hook his head.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you're happy. Plus your mom wants more grandkids. I think she thinks you and Paul would have gorgeous kids." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. My dad chuckled again, then he kissed my forehead.

"Seriously though, I really think you should give him a fair chance. He won't hurt you like that...scum did. He's better than that. So just think about giving him a chance. You won't regret it. Believe me." I smiled and my dad stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well we had a good talk. I'm glad. I love you munchkin." I smiled and hugged my dad. He kissed the top of my head and then walked out of my room.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter I hope you liked it and I hope you review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and your thoughts about the chapter. The coolest reviewers ever were: MadToTheBone1, christinaxo, ForeverTeamEdward13, KyleeSeth'sImprint, Miss. Ebbie Paige, CaseyMichelle91 and TeamPaul15. Thanks for reviewing and letting me know about the two choices that I had. I have decided that it would fit better with Embry imprinting on Catalina. So Embry will imprint on Catalina, because she is adorable and she deserves her own wolfy. (I know that yesterday's chapter was chapter 7, but it was supposed to be chapter 6. So this is REALLy chapter 7)

Breaking Dishes Chapter 7

Today was the night of the bonfire and according to my mom and dad; I had to pay attention because there was something important that I was going to learn. I was really nervous for it actually. Apparently it wasn't JUST a bonfire; apparently it was a council meeting. My FIRST council meeting. My parents weren't going because they had gone so many times, and because Catalina wasn't feeling good. So they said that they'd stay home and watch her and I could go. I was nervous to go, I was nervous to go with Paul.

"Ray-Ray, Paul's here!" I sighed and rubbed my temples for a bit, trying to get my nerves to calm down. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and was met with a nervous looking Paul.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and bit my lip. I don't know why he was nervous but I was nervous. I had never been to one and they made them sound like such a big deal, it was nerve wracking. I nodded and Paul stood up and he walked over to me, he grabbed my wrist and I said a quick goodbye to my parents. They smiled at each other, and I rolled my eyes and followed Paul out the door.

"We're gonna walk since you're house isn't too far from the beach." I nodded and stuff my hands into my jacket pockets. I was a little cold, and I'm pretty sure that Paul could tell because he pulled me closer to him, and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I tried pulling away from him, but he held me there.

"You're cold, and I don't want you getting sick." I tried pulling away once more, but then just gave up on it. I was a little uncomfortable just because he was so warm, and I got shocks when he did that.

"We're here." I was brought out of my daze by his voice, and I noticed that it was a little strained, and not so...normal. I looked up at him concerned, but he shrugged it off and let him arm fall from my shoulders. I do admit that I was a little cold, but that was okay.

"Ray-Ray!" I saw Emily jog over to me and she pulled me into a hug.

"You made it! That's great! Where's Catalina?" I smiled lightly but started to feel guilty.

"She's not feeling good so my parents are taking care of her but I feel guilty sort of." Emily pulled me into another hug before leading me over to the giant fire.

"It's okay. You need some time to yourself. So don't feel guilty, besides I'm sure she'll be fine." I nodded and Emily smiled at the people in front of me then pushed me ahead a little.

"Raleigh, this is Sue Clearwater, Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, Old Quil Aterra, and of course you know Sam. Everyone this is my niece Raleigh." I smiled slightly then turned back to Emily who smiled at me and then walked around to sit by Sam. I saw Embry sitting on a log, and I smiled at him.

"Hey Embry, when did you get so tall, and so...tall?" Embry smiled lightly at me and then looked away from me. I frowned and gave him a strange look. I saw Paul sitting down by Emily, and I walked over there and sat down next to him.

"Billy Black is Jacob's dad and he tells the stories but Jacob never comes to them." I wanted to know why but before I could ask, Billy Black looked at all of us, and began to tell us the story.

"The Quileute tribe was a small tribe from the beginning but we have always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit warriors, shape shifters, transformed into the great wolf. This enabled us to protect our tribe, from our enemies. One day our warriors came across a creature. That looked like a man but he was hard as stone, and cold as ice. The warrior's sharp teeth finally ripped apart the man. But only fire could really kill them. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. They were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief Taha Aki was the only survivor left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's spirit wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one: courage. The third wife, sacrificed and distracted the cold woman Long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemy's have disappeared. But one, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when their near, and we sense it now." Once Billy was done with the stories, people went into their own conversations. Paul turned towards me and he looked at me cautiously.

"So what did you think?" I looked at him seriously and then around at the people. They were all looking at me interested.

"Umm...I thought they were cool." Paul smiled and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him.

"Let's go for a walk." I nodded and he led me away from the fire and down the beach.

"Listen Ray-Ray, the legends, the story isn't a story. It's real. I'm an actual werewolf and I kill vampires." I looked at him then crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's not funny Paul." Paul looked at me seriously and shook his head.

"I'm not lying Ray-Ray. It's true. Sam, Jared, Embry and I are all werewolves." I looked at him and started getting upset. I could feel myself being on the brink of tears.

"That's not funny! You think that this is funny? Try and pull something on the new girl who was issues? I was starting to trust you and this is what you do to me?" Paul looked shocked, hurt, and worried. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes.

"I'm telling the truth Ray-Ray!" I glared at him and pushed his hands off of me. I started breathing heavily, and I could feel my face getting warm. I was going to start crying soon.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" I turned around only to have my arm grabbed by Paul.

"Raleigh please! You have to believe me! I am telling the truth. Do you want me to show you? I'll do anything just please don't leave me!" I turned around and glared at him again.

"If you ever come near me again, or talk to me again, I'll...just stay away from me!" I turned around and stormed off towards my house. Once I was far enough away from him, I started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop the immense pain I felt. I felt hurt and tricked. Just when I started to trust him, he does something like this. It wasn't fair. I got home, and I walked inside, slamming the door behind me.

"How were the legends sweetie?" I turned to my mom and dad, sniffled then wiped away some stray tears.

"Oh no. Ray-Ray, you did believe them didn't you?" I shook my head and my dad sighed.

"They are true. They are real." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stop it! You're supposed to be my parents and yet you're doing the same thing as him! I'm sick of it! Just stop it!" I stormed upstairs and into my room. I slammed my door shut, and threw myself onto my bed and started to sob into my pillow. The first time that I try and trust some guy that I like and I get hurt. It isn't fair!

Paul's POV

I stood there staring at the spot where Ray-Ray had been. She didn't believe me; she thought that I was pulling a joke on her. She thought that I did this to be funny. I would never do that to her! I stood there horrified. I felt like I was about to die. I felt so...lonely. I felt so hurt.

"Paul, what happened?" I heard Jared behind me, but I didn't respond. I was still in shock.

"She didn't believe me! She though that I was joking with her! She started to trust me and she thought that I was..." Jared put his hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it off and glared at him.

"At least Kim accepted you. She stormed off and told me to leave her alone. She won't talk to me; she doesn't want me around her. I don't know what to do Jared." I turned back to look at the spot where she was and I started shaking.

"She'll come around. They can't stay away from the bond for too long. She'll come around." I looked at Jared, then back at the spot.

"Trust me." I nodded and Jared punched my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I'm going to go patrol." Jared nodded and I walk over to the trees and took off my clothes and phased. I took off towards Ray-Ray's house. I hid in the trees and laid down on my stomach to hide more. I saw a light in her room, and I smiled slightly. I heard her walking around, then nothing.

"Paul..." I perked up when I heard her say my name, and it took all I could to not run into her house and apologise over and over. I heard someone knocking on her door, and I ducked down lower.

"Ray-Ray?" I heard her dad in there and I was secretly hoping that he'd be able to make her believe me.

"He's telling the truth Ray. Remember all of those storied about the wolves and the bad guys." I started crawling closer to her house, still trying not to be seen.

"Yeah but..." She was interrupted by her dad sighing.

"Did you even try and listen to him or did you just assume that he was trying to joke with you or trying to mess with you?" I heard her silence and started getting hopeful. If life was fair, her dad would make her talk to me again.

"Ray, you should've listened to his side of the story before jumping to conclusions. What if he was telling the truth?" I sat there anxious to see what would happen.

Raleigh's POV

"If Paul was telling the truth dad, apologise to him and hope that he'd forgive me. But dad this seems impossible! I mean how can THIS be true?" My dad sighed, and then he stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Just listen to his side of the story okay Ray?" I nodded and my dad walked out of my room and down the stirs. I sighed and walked over to my window. I opened the window and put one leg on the outside of my window and one on the inside. I sat down on the ledge and looked outside. The moon was out, the stars were out and it was a clear night. It was beautiful. I started thinking about what my dad said and about Paul.

I probably should've listened to him, but it seemed so crazy. There was no way that, that could've been true. But deep down I felt a nagging feeling, telling me that I should've believed him. I looked down and I saw something move in the trees. It was HUGE. I put both my legs inside my room and I ran downstairs, and outside. I stood there looking for the thing, but I couldn't find it.

"Ray-Ray, you should be inside. It isn't safe outside at this time of night." I turned and I saw Paul standing there in cut off jeans, and no shirt. He only had a pair of cut off jeans and some shoes.

"Paul...if for some odd reason you actually are a werewolf...I want to know. I know that I shouldn't believe that this is true but for some odd reason...for some stupid reason...I feel like I should believe you. So...show me. Right now. Please?" Paul smiled widely and he pulled me into a hug, then he pushed me away. He walked into the forest and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Great so now he's not even going to..." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw this HUGE grey wolf walk out of the trees. I took a step backwards, and ended up tripping over my own foot. I fell to the ground, but I just kept staring at the wolf.

"Paul?" The wolf nodded and looked at me gently. I felt dizzy, and tired, and the next thing I know, I'm seeing black.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Hope that wasn't too all over the place for you. The next chapter or the next next chapter will be when Embry will imprint on Catalina. Anyway so please review thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! This is the chapter where Catalina get's imprinted on. I hope you like it when it happens. Anyway so for the most awesomest reviewers, thanks so much. Here are the awesomest reviewers: GorgeousLittleLiar, irockmysockslikemonkeys, christinaxo, WolfGirl2012, KyleeSeth'sImprint, ForeverTeamEdward13, Miss. Ebbie Paige and Pnkriotgirl.

Breaking Dishes Chapter 8

Paul's POV

As quickly as I had phased into a wolf, I phased back. I ran over to Ray-Ray, and she started to come to. She stared up at me, and I smiled nervously down at her. I didn't want her phasing again.

"Are you okay Ray?" She nodded and I helped her sit up. She ran her fingers through her hair, and smiled up at me.

"So it's true then?" I nodded and she smiled and held her hands out to me. I grabbed them and pulled her up.

"I'm glad I found out now and not later." I smiled down at her and she looked back at her house then at me.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" I looked down at her, into her eyes and debated telling her or not.

"Please Paul. I need to know if there is." I couldn't deny her anything when she asked me with that adorable pout on her lips.

"There is. But it's a long story." She grabbed my hand and she started pulling me towards her house.

"Come in. We can sit on the couch and you can tell me everything." I nodded and let her drag me into the house.

Raleigh's POV

"So wait let me get this straight, when you see the person you're supposed to be with, your world shifts?" Paul nodded and I leaned back into the couch trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Yeah. You just look at them and then you know. You'd do whatever it took to make them happy. To protect them or to love them. But it all depends on what the imprint needs right now. Whether they need a friend or a brother, or a boyfriend. "I looked at Paul, and saw the intense look again.

"I imprinted on you Ray-Ray. Whatever you need I'll be there for you." I looked at Paul and then down at my lap. I wasn't really sure what I needed right now. I mean I like him and I wanted to date him, but I wanted to take things slow.

"What if...what if we tried dating but we took it slow?" Paul looked amazed. It was like he was expecting me to say no.

"I mean I just...I don't want to get hurt. So...can we take it slow?" Paul looked at me and then he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"We can take it as slow as you want." I smiled at Paul and pulled my hand away only to put it over my mouth and yawn.

"I should go. You need to go to bed and it's already...1:30." I nodded and got off of the couch and stretched. Paul smiled at me and then he pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and he smiled down at me some more and started to lean in. I turned my head at the last minute and he ended up kissing my cheek.

"I'm not...not yet okay?" Paul nodded, and he hugged me once more before walking out the door. I locked it behind him and then I walked up the stairs to my own room. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep quite fast.

When I woke up in the morning, I found an ecstatic Catalina, jumping on my bed. Once she saw that I was up, she got off of my bed and tried pulling me out of bed.

"Mommy! Paul's here! Get up! We're going to the beach!" I groaned and put my pillow on top of my head. I was NOT getting up right now.

"In ten minutes." Catalina ran out of my room, and I smiled to myself. I could sleep in now. NOT. Once she ran out, Paul came back in.

"Ray-Ray come one. Time to get up. You've been sleeping for a while. It's now 11. Time to get up." I shook my head and wiggled myself underneath my covers more.

"Who let you in anyway?" Paul chuckled and he sat down on my bed.

"Your parents. Apparently they are going to Seattle for a couple of days so it's just you and Catalina for a while." I nodded and started to close my eyes again, when I felt myself being picked up. I was set down on Paul's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Time to get up." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Paul let me go and then he stood up and stood by the door.

"You'd better be up and ready in half an hour. Or else." Paul turned around and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I threw them on, then walked downstairs. I saw Paul and Catalina sitting at the table talking to each other. Well Catalina was drawing and Paul was talking to her.

"Are you ready to go Mommy?" I nodded and looked at Paul. He was sitting there smugly, and I rolled my eyes. Catalina stood up and she ran over to the door and slipped on her shoes. I followed suit and put my shoes on too. We walked out the door, with Paul following and we started walking down to the beach. Catalina was chattering about something, and she was practically glued to Paul. I smiled at the two of them. It actually was quite cute, she loved him and he loved her.

"Hey Raleigh." I shook my head and brought myself out of the daze that I was in. I smiled at Jacob and Quil, and started shifting my weight.

"Hey guys." I saw Jacob give Paul a nasty look, to which Paul glared back.

"What are you guys doing?" I smiled nervously and bit my lip. They didn't know about me having a daughter yet.

"We're just going to the beach. Do you have a problem with that?" Paul glared at Jacob and Quil and stood protectively in front of Catalina and me.

"Mommy? Can we go?" Catalina was tugging on my jeans. My eyes widened and I looked at Jacob and Quil. They looked at me then backed off.

"You have a daughter?" I nodded and Quil looked almost disgusted. Paul growled at Jacob and Quil and started shaking lightly.

"Leave her alone." Jacob shook his head and nudged Quil.

"Don't worry about that. We will." They walked past me, and then away from us.

"Are you okay mommy?" I looked down at Catalina and nodded. She smiled and began pulling my hand towards the beach. Paul gave me a look but I shook my head and let myself be dragged my Catalina.

She found a spot and she plopped down on the sand and started to play with it. I sat down beside her and looked out at the ocean. I wiped away some tears, and tried clearing my throat to get rid of them.

"Ray-Ray, I'm sorry." I smiled forcefully and bit my lip.

"That's what happens all the time when people find out that I have a daughter. They either look disgusted or they look at me like I'm some kind of...they look at me like I...yeah." Paul sat down next to me and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder and curled up next to him. He kissed the top of my head and I started to calm down.

"They shouldn't judge someone before knowing them." I nodded and Paul pulled me even closer.

"Mommy! Someone's calling you." I looked down at Catalina and saw Embry running towards us. I dried my eyes and stood up. I walked around Catalina and smiled.

"Hey Raleigh. Hey Paul." Paul smiled lightly at Embry, but then he scowled.

"What are you doing?" Embry looked at Paul, almost for permission and then he smiled.

"I was doing patrol. It's a wolf thing. Making sure there weren't any vamps running around." I nodded and looked back at Catalina. She was trying to build a giant castle, but if kept flopping over.

"Is that Catalina?" I looked at Embry confused but he just smiled at me.

"Paul told me the whole story. Well he didn't exactly tell me, more like he thought about it and then I knew." I turned around and looked at Paul.

"When we phase we can hear each other's thoughts." I nodded and smiled at Embry, who was looking at Catalina.

"Can I meet her?" I nodded and walked over to Catalina. I bent down next to her and she threw herself on me. I picked her up and held her close to me. I walked back over to Embry and Paul and I set her down. She turned around and smiled at Embry. He looked down at her and his jaw dropped. I saw Paul shaking, and I got confused until I saw the look he was giving her.

"Hi. I'm Catalina. Who are you?" She walked up to Embry and stuck her hand out. He smiled widely and he bent down to her level. He shook her hand and smiled even wider.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Embry." Catalina blushed and giggled. My eyes widened and a million thoughts were running through my head right now.

"Will you help me build a sand castle? Mine keeps flopping over." Catalina pouted and Embry chuckled and nodded. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sure sweetie." She smiled and held out her hand. Embry grabbed it and she led him over to her disaster castle. He sat down and she started talking excitedly to her. He was hanging onto her every word.

"Paul can you please take Catalina for a walk. I need to talk to Embry and I don't want her to hear what I have to ay." Paul nodded and he went over to Catalina and asked her to go for a walk with him. She hopped up and she took his hand. Embry glared at him and clenched his fists together. I glared at him and I walked over to him. He stood up and looked at me nervously.

"Embry. I need to talk to you. NOW." I pulled his arm and walked away from the beach. He kept looking past me to try and see Catalina, but she was too far away.

"She's perfect." I pushed his shoulder and he paid attention to me.

"She is also my daughter and she is three years old." Embry looked at me, then back at the spot where she was.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you!" Embry looked at me again, then sighed.

"I don't want you to come near her." Embry looked at me almost in disbelief, then he looked heartbroken.

"Please Raleigh, I need her." I glared at him, and started pacing.

"She is three years old! " Embry looked at me and then back at the spot where she was. I took off my shoe and I threw it at him. It hit him square in the forehead, and he started to rub that spot.

"Embry I am serious! You NEED to stay away from her!" Embry looked at me then sighed.

"What if I can't stay away from her?" I glared at him, and felt just so angry. I couldn't believe how angry I was. Embry looked at me concerned and I had no idea why. I just kept pacing back and forth, thinking about what had just happened. I kept getting angrier and angrier. I saw Embry light up, and I saw Catalina, and Paul walking back. Paul looked at me concerned, and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you shaking Ray-Ray?"

Authors Note:

There ya go guys. Embry imprinted and Ray-Ray got mad, as expected. So let me know what you think. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter, which has a lot going on in it. The coolest reviewers ever are: christinaxo, ForeverTeamEdward13, MadToTheBone1, KyleeSeth'sImprint, christy86, Miss. Ebbie Paige, WolfGirl2012 and GorgeousLitteLiar. So thanks so much to you guys. I'm glad to know that you like the story. I'm also glad that you're giving your opinions on things. It's great! Oh and to answer a question one of the reviewers asked, Catalina Jolie's name means: Catalina means pure in Spanish and Jolie means cheerful; beautiful; pretty.

Breaking Dishes chapter 9

I looked up at Paul and pushed his hands away. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the two of them.

"Of course I'm shaking! I'm just that mad! He imprinted on a THREE YEAR OLD!" I groaned and started pacing again.

"Do you feel a tearing feeling at all?" I turned around and gave Paul a strange look.

"No! I'm just mad I'm shaking! GAH!" I turned around and started storming back to my house. Then I turned around and walked back over to Embry. I raised my hand, smacked him and started storming back to my house. I stopped once again and walked back to Paul.

"Can you take Catalina home Paul? Please?" He nodded and then I walked back to my house. I slammed the door, and stormed over to the stairs not even noticing the people sitting at my kitchen.

"Ray-Ray are you okay?" I sighed and walked back into the kitchen. I sat down on a chair and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Embry imprinted on Catalina. I got mad started shaking. Paul asked me some stupid questions or something like that." I saw Sam and Jared freeze and look at each other.

"Ray he asked you that because he thought you were going to phase. But obviously you didn't because if you did, you wouldn't be here." I nodded and then started banging my head on the table.

"Ray-Ray it'll be okay. He'll keep her safe." I lifted my head up, only to smash it into the table.

"That's not the problem. The problem IS, she's having more luck with getting a boyfriend then I am. I mean I can barely trust Paul, and he's ready to date. I agreed to, but I want to go slow, but I...I don't really trust him yet..." I put my head on the table and started to breath deeply. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I sighed.

"You have a right not to trust him. After what you went through, you have a right not to trust anyone. But you do, because you know that they would NEVER hurt you. Paul would NEVER hurt you, so you need to trust him." I shook my head and I heard Emily sigh.

"You'll trust him on your own time. He just needs to be careful around you and make sure that you're comfortable around him. Eventually everything will fall into place." I nodded and then I felt a hand on my arm. I turned my head to the side and smiled briefly at Paul.

"Raleigh, I know that you don't want me anywhere near Catalina but maybe if you'd..." I groaned and Embry stopped talking. I sat up and glared at him.

"I am only allowing you to see her because...I don't really know why and I don't really trust you. And if you hurt her Embry I swear..." Embry smiled widely and eh ran up to me and hugged me. I pushed him away and crossed my arms over my hest and pouted.

Paul's POV

Tonight was the night when Ray-Ray and I were going to go on our very first date. She wanted an over-played date. Dinner and a movie. I didn't care as long as she was willing to give a chance and prove how much I wanted to date her. I was supposed to pick her up at 6 but I wanted to be early, but that's hard to do when your mom keeps asking you questions.

"Paul, where are you going?" No matter how many times I had to explain this, she still didn't get it. I was going on a date with perfectness in human form.

"I'm going on a date mom." She stared at me with a dumfounded expression; clearly she couldn't get her head wrapped around this idea. Yes I was going on a date with the perfect girl, who actually made me WANT go to school and do my homework. Only because she was in my classes and we did our homework together.

"When can I meet her?' I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Sometime soon. But I have to go. I'm going to be late." My mom nodded and I walked out my door, to my truck. I got in and drove to Ray-Ray's house. I got out and walked up to her door and knocked. Her mom let me in, and I looked around for Ray but she wasn't there.

"She's having some issues with her clothes right now. She'll be down soon." I nodded and smiled. I saw Catalina running over towards me and I smiled. I picked her up and she threw her hands around my neck.

"You're going out with my mommy! Does that mean that you'll be my daddy? I really want you to be my daddy." I looked down at Catalina and smiled. I would love to be her father.

"I would love to be your father Catalina." She smiled widely and started giggling. I set her down and she ran into the kitchen.

"I hope I look okay. I didn't really know what to wear. I actually kind of forgot what time you were coming so...yeah. I remembered the date I just didn't remember what time." I smiled and Ray started playing with the bottom of her shirt. She looked amazing as usual. She always did.

"You look amazing Ray. You always do." She blushed and she started to pull on some shoes. She stood up and smiled at me.

"Mom we're gonna go!" I smiled at her and I grabbed her hand and held it. She smiled shyly at me and leaned into me. I smiled wide, and led her to my truck. So far, the date was going exactly how I wanted it.

I got in and she got in on her side. She did up her seat belt, then she started adjusting her hair. She kept making faces, and she tried to fix it. I grabbed her hand and she stopped and looked at me.

"You look amazing. Seriously don't worry about it." She smiled shyly and nodded. I started the truck and drove out of La Push and into Port Angeles. I kept looking at her from time to time, and she kept looking out the window. I could tell that she was nervous, but I wasn't sure what it was from.

"Why are you so nervous? You shouldn't be nervous around me." She turned to look at me, then out the window again.

"It's not just that I'm nervous around you. This is my...my first date. I never wanted to go out with any since...yeah. Plus no one wanted to go out with me. I mean who wants to go out with someone who's got a daughter. A three year old daughter at that." I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me. I kissed the top of her hand and she smiled.

"I do. It doesn't matter what happened because I'm not going to leave you. I'm never going to leave you and you will never be able to get rid of me." She giggled softly to herself and smiled at me. I could see that she was slowly starting to trust me. Which was good.

"You promise?" I nodded and she bit her lip, then smiled at me.

"I believe you."

Raleigh's POV

When we got to the theatre, I saw a lot of people standing there waiting to buy tickets. I looked up to see what was playing, but found myself being pulled away. I turned to look at the person and saw Paul smiling slightly.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to leave you behind." I looked at him oddly, but let myself be pulled behind him anyway.

"So what are we going to see?" Paul looked down at me, then smirked.

"We are going to see an old horror movie." I rolled my eyes and sighed. What is it with boys and horror movies? Paul bought the tickets, then we went into the lobby.

"Do you want anything?' I turned to look at him, and I dug out my debit card.

"I'll pay fort it.' Paul shook his head and he took my card from me and shoved it into his back pocket. My eyes widened and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm paying for everything." I shook my head and went to reach for his money but he held it above my head.

"That's not fair! You KNOW how short I am compared to you!" Paul chuckled and I started pouting. He rolled his eyes and he brought his arm back down again. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I started blushing but it got even worse when he whispered in my ear.

"You're WAY too adorable when you pout." I blushed and bit my lip and looked down at my feet. That's good to know.

"I'm just going to be in the theatre." Paul handed me my ticket and I walked off to the theatre. I got in and sat down near the front. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. He makes me get all nervous and butterflies explode in my stomach practically. I really like him, so why am I so nervous and hesitant to BE with him? Oh yeah it's because I don't want him to hurt me.

I sat back in my chair and more and more people started filing into the theatre. I looked around for Paul but I couldn't find him. I kept waiting until the movie was about to start. I got up and walked out of the theatre and into the lobby. I looked around for him, but couldn't find him.

I took out my phone to see if anyone had tried texting me but there was no message. I snapped my phone shut and tried not to cry. But I could feel some tears stinging my eyes.

"Hi mom. Can you come and pick me up in Port Angeles?" My mom asked why and she asked me what happened.

"I don't know. I was waiting for him and he didn't show up in the theatre so I left and I looked around in the lobby and he had ditched me." My mom told me that I probably didn't have the whole story. I rolled my eyes and wiped away some stray tears.

"Please mom. I just want to go home and I don't have enough money for a cab." My mom sighed and said that she would come and pick me up. I hung up the phone and went and sat down on the curb outside. I bit my lip and TRIED to keep myself from crying, but it was failing badly.

I sat there for a while looking for my mom. I hadn't realised how much time HAD past until my mom pulled up. I got into the car, buckled up and looked out the window.

"Maybe there was an emergency." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Or maybe he just realised that he didn't want to date me and he ditched me an hour and a bit away from my house." My mom shook her head and we began driving back to our house. I sniffled a little and then I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling in my stomach.

Paul's POV

I growled and took off after the stupid leech. Thanks to IT I had to ditch Ray-Ray. I growled and dodged the trees, trying to get closer. I just wanted to rip it's head off. Jared called me and told me that I had to come back. I yelled at him, swore at him, but he told me that it was alpha's orders. I promised myself that I was going to kill him later.

'She probably hates me.'

'No she doesn't.' I growled at him and he shut up. Thanks to Sam and Jared, she thinks that I ditched her and that I didn't want to go on a date with her.

'Paul she'll still like you.' I growled at Embry and finally got the leech. I took out all of my anger on it. I ripped off it's head, then it's arm and so on. Jared quickly started a fire, then he started to burn the pieces.

Once we were done, I phased and turned towards Jared. He laughed nervously and held up his hands. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest I was beyond mad. I was furious.

"I'm sorry man. It was Alpha's orders. You can't go against them." I glared at him and I punched him in the shoulder and heard a loud pop. He groaned and pushed his shoulder back into place.

"I deserved that." I nodded and walked away from him and started walking to my house. I needed sleep. Then I would go and apologise to Ray-Ray.

Authors Note:

So Ray-Ray didn't phase. She was just THAT mad. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So here's a new chapter. There is a part of Raleigh's past that is quite sad, and I hope that I wrote it good. Okay so the super awesome reviewers are:

ForeverTeamEdward13

Miss. Ebbie Paige

WolfGirl1012

christinaxo

GorgeousLitteLiar

KyleeSeth'sImprint

If I missed anyone I am sorry. So thanks for reviewing! You guys are uber awesome! Oh and there are two songs that were major inspirations for this chapter. They were: You Can't Break A Broken Heart and Wish You Were and both are by the amazing Kate Voegele, and I own neither songs.

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Catalina, Raleigh, her parents and that's it. I DO NOT own Twilight, the characters or anything of that sort. AND I DO NOT own the songs by Kate Voegele.

Breaking Dishes Chapter 10

To some people school was a place to socialize, to talk to your friends, to concentrate on school and to ignore any bad things from the weekend. School for me was a slap in the face and a constant reminder that I got ditched by Paul. I didn't go to school with him today, and I didn't talk to him at all. Mind you he didn't try and call and explain.

When I got to school, I grabbed my backpack and practically ran into the school. I opened my locker, grabbed my books and ran towards my class. I walked in and I sat down in my usual seat. I put my stuff under my chair and looked out the window. I saw Jared, Embry and Paul all standing by his truck talking. I rolled my eyes and I tore my gaze away from him.

I was practically glued to the couch by the phone waiting for him to try and call and explain it but nothing. I was at least expecting him to try and explain but he didn't. I sighed and turned my head back to the window when the bell rang. I saw Embry shake his head and he ran inside, probably to this class. Unless if he was skipping again...I looked out the window and saw Paul and Jared talking to each other. I could hear people coming into the class. I could hear them talking about their exciting weekends...

"Today we are going to learn about the..." There was a knock on the door, the teacher sighed and opened the door. Embry smiled nervously and walked into the class.

"Mr. Call if you are going to come late to my class make sure you at least have a half-believable excuse." Embry nodded and he looked at the desk next to mine. I put my hand on my forehead trying to block out his image.

"So listen about Paul..." I turned towards Embry and gave him a dirty look, but he didn't understand what it meant. He leaned in and tried to nudge me. I sighed and went back to ignoring him and trying to pay attention to the lesson.

"Mr. Call, Miss Young is there a problem? Is there some big secret that you need to share?" I turned towards Embry and gave him a pointed look. He sat back in his chair and shook his head.

"Yes Addison?" My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Since when was she in this class?

"I have a secret that EVERYONE would just DIE to know." The teacher sighed and she waved her hand letting Addison proceed.

"Well this weekend Paul Walker, MY ex boyfriend, asked the loser out." Embry turned towards Addison and he gave her a nasty glare.

"it's not any of your business Addison!" I bit my lip and looked down at my desk. I didn't want to go through this again. They'll laugh. Not the laughing, the laughing was the worst part.

"Anyway so she went on a date with him and he ended up ditching her at the theatre and she was left stranded. She had to call her mommy!" I clamped my eyes shut and I tried to block out the sound of the laughing. They were all laughing, every single one of them. I tried to block it out, I tried not to let it get to me, but it did. I grabbed my stuff and I stood up. I walked over to the door and I opened it. I slammed it behind me and ran to my locker. I opened it and I started throwing stuff into my backpack. I put it on my shoulders and I walked down the hall towards the door.

Just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and pushed it off, only to see Paul standing there. I glared at him and turned around and continued to walk outside. I was pulled back by Paul and I turned around and tried to push him back.

"Raleigh about what happened..." I rolled my eyes and I walked out of the school.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologise to you!" I kept walking until I felt myself being turned around.

"I wanted to apologise Ray..." I pushed him back and I gave him a dirty look.

"You don't have to. I get it." Paul started shaking then he grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly.

"I DO have to apologise because you DON'T get it!" I glared at him and I pushed his hands off of my shoulders.

"No Paul! YOU don't get it! The ONE time that I let a guy in, and start trusting him again and he not only hurts me but he also humiliates me! If you didn't want to date me in the first place then you should've said so, not just ditch me and make me the laughing stock of the school." I turned around and started walking back to my truck. I felt a hand on my upper arm and I turned around, and tried to pry it off.

"Let my arm go." Paul shook his head and I glared at him again.

"I'm not letting you go until you listen to me." I glared up at him, then I sunk my teeth into his hand. He let go off it, and I stumbled backwards. I steadied myself and was met by Paul shaking. He turned on me and he grabbed me and shook me again. But this time I could see that he was angry, he was very angry.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" Paul screamed at me, and I immediately thought about what happened to me. I started sobbing and Paul let go. He stared at me in shock, and then he looked at me in horror.

"Ray-Ray I am..." I glared at him and pushed him away from me.

"Stay away from me! Just stay away from me!" I ran over to my truck and I got in. I started it and I drove away from the high school. I drove over to the beach, going as far away from my house as I could, without going into the woods. I pulled into a parking lot and I jumped out of my truck and started walking down the beach. I kept sobbing to myself, and I didn't think I would ever really be able to stop.

Flashback

I was pregnant and I felt horrible. I stopped talking to Abby just because I was scared. I was scared of everything and every boy that came near me, besides my dad. I always wore baggy clothes, trying to hide my problem. But I wasn't even showing yet.

I was forced to go outside after being kept inside by my fear. My mom and dad went to doctors and they said to make sure that I got fresh air, because it wasn't healthy for me or the baby. So they told me to walk around, maybe go to the park. But they didn't know how fearful I was of seeing him again.

But they reassured me that it would be fine, so they made me go. I was walking around the park when I heard a loud group of boys. I instantly wrapped my arms around my stomach, and went to turn around when I saw him. I froze in fear and I tried to make my feet move, but they wouldn't. I was stuck there.

When I was finally able to move my feet, it was too late. He turned his head and he saw me. He started smiling and he said something to his friends. They smirked and they walked away from the park. He started walking over to me, but I couldn't move.

"Hey princess. I finally found you. I was looking for you since that night." I was still frozen, and I couldn't say anything.

"What? Did a cat get your pretty little tongue?" I shook my head and he chuckled. He took a step towards me and I took one back. He reached out and he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh come on sweetie. It'll be fun like last time. Except this time, you'll be awake." I started thrashing and then he grabbed both my arms.

"No, no struggling or else." I started hyperventilating, and he smiled. He pulled me into a hug, and I thrashed against him some more.

"Stop it." He started getting mad, when I didn't listen to him. I kicked him in the shin and his face contorted with pain, then it turned back into anger. He reached his hand up and he slapped me. I felt my cheek stinging and I started to cry. He pulled me against him again and he started wiping my tears away.

"You see that's you have to listen to me." He started pulling me over to the slide, and I tried to resist. I dug my heels into the ground, but he just tugged harder.

"You'll like this I promise." I started sobbing, and he turned around and smacked me again.

"Shut up you little brat! Do you WANT us to get caught?" I nodded and he rolled his eyes and tugged me again. I ended up tripping and falling. He got down to my eye level and he grabbed my chin.

"I guess here's good too." I shook my head and tried finding something to defend myself with.

"Oh and princess my name is Riley. I know what yours is. Miss Raleigh Young. Your friend Abby told me the night we shared our special moment." I was picked up and placed on my feet again.

"Let's go." Riley faced me and I took a deep breath. I kicked him where it hurt, and he doubled down in pain. I turned around and took off running. I was halfway put of the park, when I felt arms around my waist.

"RILEY! STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

End Flashback

I wiped away my tears and began rocking back and forth. I knew who had attacked me, and who had done this to me. But I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want him to come after me. He said that he would. He said that he would come after me if I told anyone. I didn't know if that was just a scare tactic or not, but it had worked. I was terrified for weeks after that moment; I didn't want to leave my room.

I mean after I screamed for help, I heard someone yelling, and then Riley got off of me and he ended up running. I got up and I ended up running to my house, then to my room. My parents weren't home then, so they didn't ask questions. Which is what I needed, at that moment.

I kept drifting in and out of thoughts, so often that it almost felt like I was dreaming. I know that I should've told my parents, but I mean...it was three years ago. I mean...No. I should tell them. I should tell my parents.

I sighed and looked out at the ocean. I don't remember being here when I was younger, but now that I was, this was my favourite part of La Push. It was so calming, and relaxing. It's like when I was by the Ocean, I didn't have to worry about anything. I liked that.

I sighed and got up; I got all of the sand off of me and started walking down the beach. I started kicking little rocks that were here and there on the beach, but all in all I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, or where I was going.

I was just thinking to myself, thinking about what had happened to me, and why I had such bad luck sometimes. I knew that there were something's that I wouldn't change for the world. But other things...I wish I could change some things.

"I was true as the sky is blue, I couldn't soon say the same for you, So now I find denial in my eyes, I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind." I sighed and wiped away some tears that were falling. My life's a little messed.

Authors Note:

Okay so there's your guy's new chapter. What Raleigh sings at the end is actually part of a song by Kate Voegele and they are not mine. I'm sorry if it offended anyone that was NOT my idea. I was just trying to get her story out. So if I did offend anyone, then I am SOOOOOO sorry! Please let me know what you think. Thanks! Oh yeah and the Riley mentioned in this chapter is NOT Riley Biers.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So I have some bad news. I am starting school tomorrow so the updates will be getting slower. I will update as fast as I can, but please be patient with me. I can update tomorrow after school sometimes, but from then on I'm not sure when I will able to. Anyway so the super awesome reviewers were:

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Christinaxo

KyleeSeth'sImprint

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Midnight LeAnn

GorgeousLitteLiar

Breaking Dishes Chapter 11

Catalina's POV

Mommy was going on a date with my new daddy. Well she didn't know that yet. She hadn't left yet thought. She was waiting fro Embry. I LOVE Embry! He's so much fun! He always makes me laugh and he always lets me watch whatever I want. He was such a good friend.

"Lina?" I hopped off of my bed and ran into my mommy's room. I jumped on her bed, and then I stood up. I jumped on her bed a couple of times before she made me get down.

"Lina when Embry gets here, I want you to listen to him, and be nice to him. Okay?" I nodded at my mommy, and she smiled then gave me a kiss.

"When are you and daddy going to get married?" Mommy stopped what she was doing and she turned and looked at me. She got all red in the face, and then she sat down beside me.

"We won't be getting married for a long time." I smiled up at my mommy, then I heard the ringing sound.

"EMBRY'S HERE!" I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Embry was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. I jumped at him and he caught as usual.

"Hey princess." I smiled and threw my arms around his neck.

"I misseded you!" Embry put me down, then he grabbed my hand.

"I wanna watch the sponge in the ocean again!" I ran off to the TV and I jumped on the couch and TRIED to wait patiently.

"EMBRY!" I heard someone laughing then my mommy yelled at me.

"Catalina Jolie! I am talking to Embry and you're being rude!" I yelled back that I was sorry and then I got comfier on the couch. I heard someone walking in the room and I stood up on the couch.

"Okay Lina. I'm going to go now. Be good." I nodded and my mommy gave me a kiss, and waved to Embry. Embry smiled down at me, then he sat next to me.

"So you wanna watch Spongebob princess?" I nodded and started jumping up and down on the couch. Embry grabbed me and he set me on his lap and held me there.

"You need to stop jumping on the couch, you might get hurt." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, just like mommy does.

"Catalina..." I looked away from Embry and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"I'm sorry Catalina. I'm just trying to keep you safe." I looked at Embry and smiled widely.

"Mommy says that she puts to get her way with Paul. Does it work with you?" Embry looked at me for a moment then he nodded.

"But Lina...I have to talk to you about something." I nodded and Embry lifted me up onto his lap and sighed.

"Your mom and Paul...they aren't... they aren't going to get married for quite a while." I looked up at Embry and grabbed his ears.

"You have cute ears and a cute nose. My nose isn't cute. Mommy says that I have a button nose. Does my nose look like a button?" Embry looked down at me, then he started laughing and he grabbed my nose.

"Your nose does kind of look like a button. But Lina, you're as cute as a button. No you're cuter than a button." I giggled and climbed off of Embry's lap and onto the couch beside him.

"SPONGEBOB TIME!" I jumped off of the couch and ran around for a bit, then flopped back down on the couch.

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute Miss Lina." I giggled as Embry put in the movie. I sat there, patiently, until the song came on. Then I stood up on the couch and started dancing to the theme.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob squarepants!" Embry grabbed my hand and he gently pulled me down.

"Lina, you have to sit down." I giggled and sat down and then watched the rest of the movie.

Embry's POV

Every single time that she jumped on the couch, I thought she was going to fall and hurt herself. I just wanted her to sit there, but she was an energetic one. I was so glad that Raleigh...I mean Ray asked me to baby-sit. She wanted more and more people to call her Ray. But VERY few people could call her Ray-Ray. She was beginning to trust Paul more and more which was good. I mean she still was closed off quite a lot, but the good thing was that she was opening up to him.

"Embry, will you be my best friend forever and ever?" I nodded and Lina hugged me and kissed my cheek. I loved Catalina like a little sister. There were NO romantic feelings for her at this age. I had to tell Ray that over and over, until she was finally convinced.

I sighed and went back to 'watching' the movie. I wasn't really paying attention but I knew that we were about halfway through the movie. Curiosity got the best of me, and I looked down beside me to see what Lina was doing.

When I looked down at Lina and saw her asleep, curled up next to me. I smiled and I shut the movie off and moved her so that she was sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. Then I stood up and stretched.

I sat back down on the couch and looked around. I didn't know when they were going to be back and Lina was already asleep. I sighed and turned on the TV but turned it down low. I looked down at Lina, and saw her moving around a bit, before finally settling down and getting comfortable.

I kept flipping through the channels not really paying attention. Although it was hard to pay attention when you have the most adorable angel EVER sleeping right next to you. I sighed and looked down at Lina again, just to make sure that she was still there. Whenever I went on patrol, I thought about what she was doing or whether she was okay or not.

I made the mistake of one time questioning whether or not Raleigh was a good mother and well...I ended up getting quite a lot of cuts and bruises from Paul. Then he started thinking about Raleigh and I realised that Raleigh is a great mom. She's a great mom to the most perfect thing in the world.

"Embry..." Lina mumbled before turning over to her other side, and snuggling into the couch even more. I smiled and ran my fingers through her curl hair, and started day dreaming of the day when she would be ready for me. I saw headlights, and I groaned. Another babysitting job cut short. I mean really short. Did they have a fight or something?

"Paul I have to go..." I rolled my eyes and could imagine him smirking and pinning her to her door. They shared their first kiss when they were fighting in the woods one time. She wanted to apologise but he wouldn't let her. Well their emotions blew over and they started screaming at each other. Well more like she started screaming at him. Then he just grabbed her and kissed her. Well since then, they've been kissing like crazy. Apparently Raleigh likes it more than she lets on.

"You don't have to go. You could always come to my house, leave Embry with Catalina." I perked up at the thought and hoped that Paul could convince her.

"Paul I'm going to meet your mom tomorrow. Embry's going to baby-sit then. I don't want to take advantage of him." Paul sighed, and then I heard silence. I heard Raleigh giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"PG Paul." I heard him growl, then the door was opened and Paul walked in. Raleigh walked in behind him, blushing.

"Shh! She's still sleeping!" Raleigh walked around Paul and she sat beside Catalina, and she started to shake her. I froze and I reached out to stop her, when Paul growled.

"Hi mommy." Catalina sat up and she rubbed her eyes and yawned. I smiled and Catalina stood up. She got off of the couch and rubber her eyes again.

"Hi daddy." She walked over to Paul and gave him a hug. He smiled down at her, and then picked her up.

"Do you want me to put her to bed ray-Ray?" Ray looked at me, then at Paul. She nodded and Paul gave Ray-Ray a kiss on the cheek, and walked up her stairs. She turned towards me and she picked up the blanket and folded it.

"Thanks Embry. It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm taking advantage of you." I shook my head and smiled at her, then looked towards the stairs.

"Can you baby-sit tomorrow?' I nodded and grinned widely. Ray smiled and gave me a hug.

"You're a really great guy Embry. She's going to be lucky to have you. If I had someone like you when I was younger..." I gave her a hug, and she sniffled, and then pulled away. She wiped away some tears and smiled at me.

"She's in bed." Ray smiled at Paul, and walked over to him. He pulled her into a hug, and he smiled against her neck.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow Ray." Ray pulled away from Paul and thanked me.

"Oh wait, but what time?" She looked back at Paul and he smiled down at her then at me.

"At 10. We're gonna hang out for a while before." I nodded and Paul smiled at me, this time.

"Thanks Embry." I nodded and waved at Ray and Paul, before getting my shoes on and walking out of the house. I started walking down the street, then I turned around and smiled at her house.

Raleigh's POV

"Paul I'm nervous. What if your mom doesn't like me?" Paul looked at me, and laughed. He literally laughed.

"Ray-Ray it'll be fine. My mom wants to meet the amazing girl who's making me go to classes, do my homework, be more respectful." I smiled lightly, then I looked down at my feet. I felt a warm hand under my chin, and I found myself looking into Paul's eyes. He leaned in, then I felt hot lips on mine. I closed my eyes and leaned in myself. I felt his arms go around my waist and pull me closer.

He pulled me as close as I would get to him, and he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. I blushed and looked up into his amazing eyes, and for once felt like nothing else mattered. But this time, unlike all the other times, I believed that it was true.

"Ray-Ray..." I blushed and smiled up at Paul. He leaned down again, but this time he didn't kiss me. He kissed my nose and pulled away from me.

"I should leave now or else I won't leave at all." I started pouting and pulled my puppy dog face. Paul groaned and he ran his fingers through his hair before sighing.

"Ray-Ray I can't stay. My mom will worry. I mean I've stayed out before but..." I looked at him, then turned around and looked away from him. Time to step up my game. He would stay eventually.

"Oh so you stayed out all night with other girls but when it comes to me, you won't stay? Fine then leave." I walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed my door, changed into my PJ's and laid down on my bed. I waited for a moment until I heard the door close. I quietly crawled over to my window and I looked out of it. I saw Paul talking to Sam, and I quickly opened my window, then crawled over to my bed. I laid back down and threw the covers over my head.

I heard some movement outside, then I heard a thud. I heard someone walking towards me and I smiled. He came even though he said he wouldn't.

"You're just too adorable. I can't deny you anything." I smiled and moved over so Paul could lie down.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys! Another chapter. Sorry for the wait it was impossible for me to write this chapter. I didn't know what to put in it, then I kept starting over and over. It was irritating. But I hope you liker it and I hope you review. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you. I am putting the picture of who I pictured as Riley up on my profile, so you can go and look at it if you want. The coolest reviewers ever are:

Christinaxo

MadToTheBone1

Dawb

Miss. Ebbie Paige

ForeverTeamEdward13

majorgLeek1397

jblc77

GorgeousLitteLiar

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Christ86

Breaking Dishes Chapter 12

Paul's POV

"Relax, she'll love you." Ray-Ray shot me a look and got out of the truck. She stood by her side and started to breathe deeply. She was nervous and no matter what I said, she wouldn't believe me when I said that my mom would love her.

"Paul just stop. You're not making me feel any better. You're just making me more nervous." I rolled my eyes and I walked over to her. I pulled her into a hug, and she sighed against my chest.

"She will love you okay? So just take a deep breath and relax." Ray-Ray nodded, and then she nodded, and I let her go. I grabbed her hand and I led her to the door. I opened the door and held it open for her. She walked in slowly, then sighed. She was nervous again.

"Paul is that you?" I looked at Ray-Ray who was now biting her nails. I grabbed her hand and lightly slapped the top of it. She looked at me, and pouted, then put her hands behind her back.

"Yeah mom. Raleigh's here too." I heard my mom walking around then I heard her walking down the hall towards us. Raleigh bit her lip, and she went to move behind me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand and held it.

"This is her?" My mom looked over Raleigh then she turned to me.

"Paul you never told me she was so pretty! Hi Raleigh! I'm Paul's mother." She stuck her hand out for Raleigh, and she took it shyly and shook it.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you." My mom smiled widely and then she turned directly towards Ray.

"I have been dying to meet the girl who has changed Paul so much." I rolled my eyes and my mom put her arms on Ray's shoulders and looked her over again.

"Seriously you are just so pretty! Paul, isn't she just amazing?" I smiled widely and nodded. Ray started blushing and she looked down at her shoes. I was totally fine with my mom telling my imprint how amazing she was.

"Well come on dear. You must be hungry. I have made supper and it's ready for us." Ray-Ray started to be pulled away from my mom. She looked back at me and I just shrugged and followed her into the kitchen. I sat down at the table, and saw Ray-Ray sitting across from me.

"Paul will you please help set the table?" I looked at Ray and she started to stand up when my mom came and pushed her down in her chair again.

"Not you sweetie. You're the guest." Ray-Ray rolled her eyes and sunk down in her seat. She never did like just sitting there and not helping with something.

"It'll be okay Ray-Ray." She hit my lightly when I past her and told me to shut up. My mom giggled to herself and I got the stuff out and set the table.

"You really changed him Raleigh. He's so much more polite now. He actually helps with some things." Ray-Ray giggled and looked at me, then smiled.

"Yeah I really whipped him into shape." I chuckled, but really internally I was thinking about how true that was. I was really quite whipped. I would do anything for that girl.

When supper was done, Ray-Ray refused to not help clean up. So she offered to help with the dishes. My mom didn't want her to help, so naturally I got into the middle of it, and told my mom that Ray and I would wash the dishes. My mom sighed and then she nodded.

"I should be going to bed soon anyway. I have to get up early tomorrow." Ray-Ray dried her hands before walking over to my mom, smiling.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you'll want me over again sometime. Maybe you could even come over to my house and I could cook for you and Paul." I smiled at Ray, when my mom looked like she was about to cry.

"I cannot wait until you're my daughter in law." Ray looked at me and she started to blush, and stutter.

"We're not even close to that step yet. We're just start to date. I mean maybe in like 7 months we could talk about it, maybe." My mom giggled and gave Ray-Ray a hug.

"Of course sweetie. But I know that it will happen. I can just tell these things." Ray blushed and my mom said goodnight to her, then she walked upstairs to her room. Ray turned to me, and I smiled at her. Then I draped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I told you that she'd love you. She always wanted a daughter." Ray looked up at me, and I stopped breathing, for a while.

"Paul, I know that Lina is already starting to call you her father, but...I just wanted to ask...I wanted to be sure that you were okay with that. Are you?" I looked down at her and nodded, then I kissed her lisp lightly.

"I would love to be her father. I love her like she was my own, plus that means that I get to be around a lot more. A win-win situation." Ray-Ray started to tear up, and I started to panic. She wiped her eyes, then she leaned into me.

"Thank you Paul, for everything. I'm sorry f I'm not like the other girls who throw themselves at you, and are ready for a relationship just like that. I'm just going to have to take it slow." I looked down at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't mention it Ray-Ray. It's fine. As long as I get to be near you." She smiled at me, then she walked back over to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

Raleigh's POV

The entire pack was over here, except for the new one. Jacob Black. The same guy who looked at me disgusted because I had a daughter. He was hanging out with some girl that he had a HUGE thing for. Apparently the pack was very careful around her. I didn't know why, and I didn't ask. It wasn't really my business.

"MOMMY! EMBRY'S BEING A BUTTHOLE!" I dropped the knife that I was holding and my eyes widened. I cannot believe that she just said that!

"Catalina Jolie you watch your mouth. That is a bad word." Paul got after her, and then she started sniffling. She always seemed to listen to him better than me. She really attached herself to him. But not in the way that she attached herself to Embry. It was different then that.

"Paul sure seems to be taking the father role on quite well." I nodded and smiled at Kim. She had pretty much become my go to person for everything. She was becoming my best friend.

"I mean he's still as angry as ever, but around you and Lina, it seems like nothing can get him angry." I smiled and nodded.

"He certainly has changed hasn't he?" My aunt gave me a wink before walking out of the kitchen, right into Sam's arms. They were cute together but he kind of scared me, not to be mean or anything like that. He was just so big, and tall, and...huge.

I smiled quickly at Kim, then we got our food, before taking the rest out to the pack. I saw Lina on Embry's lap, eating her supper, while he was inhaling his. Lina rolled her eyes and she looked up at Embry and shook her head.

"Embry you need to stop eating so fast. You'll get hurted." Embry nodded, then he started to eat slowly. But still it was quite fast. It was annoying. I smiled at them and started to eat my own food that is until I heard the door bell ring. I set my food down, and I got up and went over to the door.

I opened the door and my heart started beating erratically. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I stared at him, and then gripped the door, to stop myself from fainting.

"Hey there doll." I stood there stunned, not sure how to react. I didn't know whether to cry, or to scream, or whether I should pass out or not.

"What are you doing here?" Riley smiled at me, and he leaned against the door frame.

"I came looking for you. You disappeared on me and I couldn't find you. Well until now." I took in Riley's appearance and almost grimaced. He looks like he hasn't changed at all. He still had that blonde/brown hair, green eyes, and that stupid smirk. He still was tall, slightly muscular, and he was still as cocky as ever.

"Are you going to let me in so we can talk?" I shook my head and went to shut the door, when he put his foot in the door.

"I think we should go and talk Raleigh. It is of utmost importance." I rolled my eyes and I sighed. Of course it was.

"No Riley. You need to leave. Now." I tried to shut the door again, when he held it open.

"Come on Raleigh. After all the fun we had, you should be willing to let me in." I crossed my arms over my chest and I glared at him.

"Fun? What fun?" He ran his hand down my arm, and I pulled it out of his reach. I knew that the pack was probably listening. I was glad too, hopefully they could do something to this loser.

"Mommy? Who's at the door?" I heard Catalina and I sighed. She probably wanted to come and say hi.

"It's not someone important." Riley scoffed and he leaned in closer to me. I glared at him and pushed him back a little more. He grabbed my wrist and he started to squeeze it. I saw the same look in his eyes, the same night he raped me and I started to get really frightened.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. You and I are going to talk and we are going to sort this all out. I missed you and you are going to be with me." I whimpered slightly, and then I heard a chair scrape across the floor. I saw Paul walking over to me, and he looked peeved. He turned around and saw Catalina standing there, looking scared too.

"Go ask Embry to play with you." She nodded and Paul came right up behind me, and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Who are you? Why are you here? You better give me a good reason why you are touching her without her permission." Riley glared at Paul and he threw my wrist away from him, and tried to size Paul up.

"I have personal business with her, that doesn't involve you." Paul gently pushed me behind him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever 'business' you have with her, you have with me. Oh and by the way if you ever give her another bruise again, you'll be done. In a matter of seconds." Riley looked at me, then at Paul and mirrored him.

"Raleigh, we need to talk in private." Riley went to reach around Paul to get me, when Paul stepped in the way again.

"I don't think so. You either tell me what you have to talk to her about, or you leave." I sniffled, and saw Riley glaring at me. The horrible memories of him hurting me came back into my mind and I started tearing up, and sniffling. Paul turned around, saw my face, then started shaking.

"Paul...that's him." Paul turned around to look at me, then he turned around again, and Riley smirked.

"It's nice to know you still remember me. So I guess you did have fun huh?" I bit my lip, to try and stop crying, but it was no use.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys. A lat update, but I still updated. I won't be able to update until Friday, so sorry about that. But I hope you review. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on the update. oH yeah and I apologise in advance for how everywhere this chapter is. I completely drew a blank on this chapter and I had no idea what to write. I might need some help with the next chapter as well. Because frankly, I have no idea what to write next. So if you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated.

The bestest reviewers ever are:

Miss. Ebbie Paige

MadToTheBone1

Christinaxo

LadyAmazon

ForeverTeamEdward13

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Jrj421

Dreamer83

Breaking Dishes Chapter 13

I watched as Paul kept glaring at Riley, not letting him look at me, or even try to reach me. Riley stood there trying to size him up but it wasn't working obviously. I could tell that there was going to be a fight, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Paul...let me talk to him quickly. Please?" Paul turned around and looked down at me, then he shook his head.

"Ray-Ray no. I would never try and control what you do unless if it was to protect you. That's what I intend to do." I looked up at Paul, and I put my hands on his arms, and pouted lightly.

"Please? I want to try and get rid of him, without you fighting." Paul looked down at me, then back at Riley.

"I WILL be standing outside with you." I nodded and Paul pulled me into a hug and shot Riley a warning look. I walked out the door and stood in front of Riley.

"So let's go talk Ray." I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

"Don't call me that. You need to leave. NOW. You have NO right to be here." Riley smirked and he leaned against the house and smirked.

"Oh come one Raleigh, I just want to see my favourite girl in the whole world. I just wanted to check up on you." I rolled my eyes and his smirk grew.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." Riley stood up straight and then he looked at Paul.

"Can you get rid of the bodyguard." Paul growled and I smiled lightly. Riley was on his way to get his butt kicked.

"I'm staying here. You have 5 minutes." I giggled, and Riley sneered at me.

"Can you not listen into our private conversation?" Paul started to shake, then he walked towards us, and glared at Riley.

"She's my girlfriend and I have a right to be here. If you don't like it then you can leave." I looked at Riley, and since he wasn't saying anything, I turned around to go back into the house. That's when Riley grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.

"We aren't done here." I glared at him, and pulled my arm away. That's when I found myself, being pushed behind Paul.

"You lay your hands on her one more time, and you will regret living." Riley rolled his eyes and he stood up straight to make himself seem taller.

"You know what? She isn't even worth it. Keep her, she's worn out anyway."

Paul's POV

I pushed Ray-Ray behind me, and the stupid scum started to mouth off some more. When I finally had enough, I punched him in the nose and heard a satisfying crack. He fell down, then looked dumfounded. He stood up, shakily and he wiped his nose, but the blood kept flowing.

"You stupid..." He didn't get to finish his sentence, because I punched his mouth, and saw his lip get busted open. He went to punch me, but I grabbed his arm and I twisted it.

"If you apologise now, I might NOT break your arm, but if you don't...consider it broken." The scum thought for a minute, before nodding. I let his arm go, and he looked at Raleigh, before spitting at her. I grabbed his shirt and I pulled him towards me, and growled at him.

"That was your last chance." I punched him in the face again, over and over, before Sam ran out and pulled me off of him.

"You're going to kill him Paul." I growled and went to go after him again, but Sam told me to stop.

"It's done. It's over, go find Raleigh." I glared at his body on the ground and gave him a kick to the stomach, before walking inside.

"Daddy? Why is mommy upset?" I looked down at Catalina, and bent down to her level.

"Someone said something mean to her." She nodded before she ran off, and jumped on Embry who was on the couch.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Ray-Ray sitting on the counter, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. I walked in front of her, and she jumped at me. I caught her and I hugged her tightly. She just stood there, letting me hug her. But that's what she needed, right now.

"It's over Ray-Ray." She pulled away then she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. I stood there for a minute, before walking up the stairs and following her. I knocked on the door, but didn't hear and answer. I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, clutching her pillow to her chest. I sat down beside her and I pulled her closer to me.

"I love you Raleigh Young."

Embry's POV

Today Catalina was 4 years old. Emily, Kim and Raleigh were throwing her this princess party or something like that. I didn't pay attention to the actual details of anything. I was only concentrating on the most adorable little girl ever.

They asked me if I wanted to help, but I said no. I wouldn't know what to do and I'd be too distracted anyway. Raleigh even asked Paul if he wanted to help, and it took him a long time to finally say no.

"What are you going to get her?" I looked at Ray and smiled shyly. I had no idea yet. I saw Paul walk into her house, and wrap his arms around her waist. He was always walking into her house without permission.

"I have no idea." Ray smiled lightly then she leaned against Paul. She was more reserved now since the Riley incident. She sort of back-peddled from starting to be more open with people. But she was starting to get there. She really liked to talk to Kim about things, and Paul...well...she couldn't get rid f him.

"Embry? I suggest getting her some dolls or something." I saw Paul whisper something in Ray's ear and she started blushing. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"DADDY!" I perked up when I heard Catalina running down the hall. But she always ran to Paul first. Paul picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck. Then she squirmed and he let her down. She ran around the table and jumped on me. I laughed and gave her a big hug, then set her on my lap.

"So you're four now?" Catalina nodded and held up four fingers. I smiled at her and then she started talking about some TV show or something like that.

"Catalina, you have to go and get dressed." She nodded and then she jumped off of my lap and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'll be right back okay?" Paul grabbed Ray and he kissed her intensely. I turned my head away to TRY and give them some privacy, but it was hard.

"You look now." I turned towards Paul and he smirked.

"Jealous that you can't do that Embry?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I am not jealous. I'm fine with just being her best friend right now. Besides I don't have those feelings for her." Paul nodded and then he sat down beside me.

Ray's POV

"Mommy?" I looked down at Catalina and smiled.

"Why did that person make you sad?" I sighed and sat down beside her. I just had to word this right.

"Well...he liked me, and I didn't like him." Catalina smiled widely and she started bouncing on her bed.

"Because you love daddy right? Right?" I nodded and Catalina smiled and then she giggled.

"So he started calling me names and he wanted me to be with him, but I said no. But he kept asking me and asking me. Then he said a really bad thing and it made me really really sad." Catalina looked up at me and then she looked down at her lap, then back up at me.

"Then daddy beat him up right?" I looked down at Catalina in shock. I didn't know that she knew that he beat him up.

"Catalina? Who told you that?" Catalina smiled and giggled to herself.

"Embry told me that. Was he not supposed to?" I sighed and I turned towards Catalina and sighed.

"Catalina fighting is bad. You should never fight with someone. You should always try and sort it out, or try and talk it out. Okay?" Catalina nodded and then she got off of her bed and twirled around.

"I'm a princess!"

Catalina's POV

Mommy and auntie and Kimmy threw me a princess party! It was so much fun! I got a crown and I wore a princess dress and everything! Embry was even there! I wanted him to wear a crown but he didn't want to so I stuck it on his head anyway. Then I got to eat cake and open presents and Embry bought me four dolls! FOUR! I was so excited! Then daddy got me a stuffed panda! It was so fluffy! I loved it!

"Catalina time for your bath." I jumped off of my bed and ran down the hall towards the bathroom. I smiled up at Embry and he sighed.

"Your dad's gonna kill me." I looked down and I didn't know why. I mean I didn;t look that dirty.

"Your mom's gonna be mad too Lina. She told me not to let you go into the mud but I did anyway." I smiled and Embry sighed again.

"Okay just...get undressed and get into the tub." I nodded and Embry left the bathroom and I got out of my muddy clothes. I jumped into the bath tub and watched as water went everywhere. I giggled and Embry came back in, and rolled his eyes at the water.

"Catalina you need to stop jumping into the bathtub."

Authors Note:

Okay guys. So here's a new chapter. I'm sorry for it being all over the place and I'm sorry for it being so short. I really drew a blank on this chapter. So hopefully the next one will be better.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter for you! There is some Spanish in here and if anyone is Spanish and I completely say something wrong, then I am completely and totally sorry. I know that when you learn Spanish in a class, then go and speak it, it's different. So sorry if I do. Oh and thank you to Abby Hurrican for giving me some ideas. You really helped me, so thanks!

The uber awesome reviewers are:

ForeverTeamEdward13

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Dawb

ignorantME

Abby Hurrican

MadToTheBone1

Jblc77

Jrl421

Michelle7

Breaking Dishes Chapter 14

"I need to ask you something." Paul looked over at me from the other side of the table. We were working on our Spanish homework, but we kept getting too easily distracted.

"I want to put Catalina in pre-school but I'm not sure if Catalina will like that. I mean she doesn't like it when we do our homework, so going to school..." I trailed off of my sentence and sighed. I didn't know what to do. I knew that she should go into pre-school but I didn't know if she would like it. Not to mention the fact that I'd be done school soon and I'd have to go and get a job, or go to college...

"Ray it's whatever you want to do." I looked at Paul and then I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Estoy bastante cansada y muy aburrida. Yo necesito una taquito. " Paul looked at me, confused. I giggled and closed my binder and pushed it away from me.

"I said I am very tired and bored. Then I said that I need a taco." Paul smiled and he pushed his binder to the side and stood up.

"Let's go get taco's." I smiled and walked over to Paul. He grabbed my hand and he started to lead me out the door. I walked to his truck, and stood by the passenger side.

"Do you want to drive?" I looked at Paul and shook my head. Uh no. His truck was standard and mine was automatic.

"Your truck is standard. Mine's automatic." Paul walked around to my side and he smiled down at me.

"I can teach you." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Only if we go someplace where there aren't other cars. I don't want to kill anyone." Paul leaned down and he kissed me lightly, before walking around to his side of the truck. I got in and I buckled up, and Paul pulled out my driveway. We started driving down the road, to what looked like the way out of La Push.

Finally we came to an empty road and there was a beach not too far down the road. I sighed, unbuckled, got out and stood by the truck. Paul got out after me and he walked over to me.

"Stop pouting Ray, you're making it hard for me not to kiss you." I gave him a look and I walked past him and got into the drivers side. I sighed and adjusted the seat and then got comfortable.

"I'm not sure if I should do this." Paul rolled his eyes and he got into the passenger side.

"You have press the clutch, and make sure it's all the way." I nodded and I looked at the peddles then back at Paul. He rolled his eyes and he pointed to one of the peddles. I nodded and then I pushed the clutch to the floor.

"Good, now start the truck." I started the truck and I smiled to myself. I was doing good so far.

"Okay now slowly release the clutch." I slowly let go of the clutch, and bit my lip. Hopefully I would do well.

"Okay now press the gas." I pressed the gas, and the truck moved forwards then it shut off. I looked down at the peddles, then at Paul.

"Just try it again." I nodded and I did everything over again, but it did the same thing. I groaned and put my head on the steering wheel and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Ray, it's okay." Paul put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I sat up straight and sighed. I did everything again, but this time I took deep breaths and I calmed down. This time it worked.

"Now you need to learn how to shift." I groaned and Paul started to tell me what to do. I followed his steps but every time it either stalled, or I ended up loosing speed.

"Raleigh! It isn't that hard!" Paul started getting frustrated after I kept stalling, and stalling and stalling. I glared at him and I got out of the truck and slammed the door. I turned away from Paul and I wiped away some tears. I was so stressed out from that stupid truck and having Paul yell at me didn't help.

"Ray…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please don't cry." I was pulled into a hug and I sniffled, and Paul pulled me even closer.

"I'm trying but you yelled at me and..." Paul pulled away and kissed me lightly.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to yell at you." I nodded and sniffled, then sighed.

"Can we go and do something fun? I mean Catalina is with Embry, so I don't have to be home for a while." Paul grinned and grabbed my hand and led me to the passenger seat

Catalina's POV

Embry and I were at the park because mommy and daddy had a lot of homework to do, so Embry came and picked me up. First we went and got ice cream, then he took me to the park. We had so much fun together! I loved him! He was my bestest friend!

"Embry?" I sat on the bottom of the slide, and put my hands on my knees.

"Yeah Princess?" I smiled up at him and then stood up on the slide.

"Who are your best friends?" Embry smiled and the he grabbed me and hung me upside down. I giggled and clutched onto his arm.

"You're my best friend princess." I giggled again and he set me down, and I smiled brightly, then frowned.

"I meant people your age." I walked away from Embry and sat on a bench. Embry came over to me and he sat down next to me.

"My best friends were Quil and Jacob. But I don't spend time with them anymore." I nodded and I saw two guys walking across the park. I tilted my head to the side and looked at both of them. They looked at Embry and they started walking over here.

"Hey Embry. Who's the little girl?" I went to stand up, but Embry shook his head. I didn't know why. I just wanted to introduce myself.

"This is Raleigh's daughter, Catalina." Embry smiled at me brightly, then turned back to the two people.

"You mean this is Raleigh's daughter? Raleigh must be more experienced than we thought." Embry gave those two a mean look and stood up.

"Don't talk about her that way. Don't talk about Ray that way." I moved away from Embry a bit, and looked at the three.

"What are you in love with the...person Embry?" Embry started shaking and I moved away from him even more. He said something to them, and they backed off a bit.

"Whatever Embry just go back to Sam." They turned around and they walked away. Once they were gone, I jumped on Embry and hugged him.

"Why were they being mean to mommy?" Embry didn't say anything. He just carried me over to the park, then he let me down.

"Catalina, do you want to come over to my house?" I nodded and Embry laughed, then he picked me up again and he walked over to his truck. He put me in my car seat and then he got in as well. We started to drive towards his house, when I saw something move in and out of the trees quickly. I turned to look at it again, but it was gone.

Ray's POV

"Relax you big baby. I'll take god care of her. She just needs a girl's day, plus some time away from you." I giggled and Kim grabbed my arm and started to lead me away from Paul.

"Thanks for this Kim." She smiled at me, and we started driving down the street, looking for stores to shop at. Paul and I came to Port Angeles looking to come and watch a movie, when we ran into Kim and she wanted to go shopping with me. Paul didn't want to let me go, but she made him. Thank you Kim!

"Oh! Let's go in here!" Kim pulled into the parking lot and got out. She walked into the store I walked followed her. We started looking at a whole bunch of clothes, then Kim started shoving clothes in my face and shoving me towards the dressing room. I tried on clothes, and more clothes.

When we went to leave, Kim handed the cashier a bunch of clothes, even though I tried to protest. She even paid for them with her money. When I asked her why, you know what she said?

"I wanted to. I wanted to hang out with you and bond with you. Most girls bond over shopping and gossiping about their boyfriends. And look at how much fun we had today. A definite plus for us." I smiled and carried my bags out to her car. I put them in the back and then I got into the passengers seat. She got in after me, and she started her car.

"Kim?" She turned towards me and I smiled shyly at her.

"I hope you know that I'm buying us dinner okay?" She nodded and she pulled out of the parking spot and started driving down the street.

Paul's POV

"You're going to propose to Kim after graduation?" Jared nodded and he went back to looking at engagement rings. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around the store. There were girls everywhere looking at Jared and I. This wasn't new to us, but it got annoying. Especially since I had Ray now. Before I would've enjoyed it and I would've went and seen how many I could pick up.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" I smacked the back of Jared's head and rolled my eyes.

"No Jared. She'll say no, then she'll go and leave you for a Cullen." Jared turned around and growled low. I knew that if I had said any other person, eh wouldn't be so mad. But it was because I said she'd leave him for one of the leeches.

"I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have said a Cullen." Jared nodded and he went back to looking at engagement rings.

"PAUL!" I winced when I heard Addison's screechy voice and wanted to do nothing more than shoot her dead.

"Addison what the hell are you doing here?" She pouted lightly, and she stood closer to me.

"Well since we had such a big misunderstanding I just wanted to see if you were ready to get back together. Like old times." She put her hand on my arm, and I glared at her. I pushed her hand away and stepped away form her.

"Addison we are NEVER going to get back together. I am dating Ray and I am going to keep dating her." I turned my back on Addison and I heard her huff, in annoyance.

"I'll tell the entire school that she has a child." I turned around and glared at her.

"If you weren't a girl Addison, you'd get the crap kicked out of you." She smirked at me, and put her hands on her hips.

"Addison, did you finish getting tested for STD's?" I started laughing at Jared and Addison glared at him and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I do NOT have STD's!" She turned around and she stormed off. I turned towards Jared and thanked him. He nodded then, he walked out of the store with me.

"Just to let you know that school's going to be hard for Ray. Addison will tell everyone and no one will forget it." I nodded and got into the truck.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on the update. Hoped you liked this chapter. And yes, that will be the rest that we see of evil, ex-boyfriend Riley. The new-born vampire Riley MAY come into this story if I go in that direction. Anyway so please review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! So today I have no school because it is Labour Day in Canada. But tomorrow I do have school, but no work. So I will try and update tomorrow. But after that I won't be able to update until Friday at some point. So please be patient with me.

The super awesome reviewers are:

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Bla338

ForeverTeamEdward13

Michelle7

ignorantME

jblc77

Abby Hurrican

MadToTheBone1

Christinaxo

Breaking Dishes Chapter 15

"She's going to tell everyone what?" Kim sat down on my bed and sighed. She was telling me what happened at the mall and I just couldn't get my head wrapped around the idea that Addison just wouldn't leave and give up.

"Yeah she's apparently going to tell the entire school that you have Catalina." I rolled my eyes and I sat down on my bed. That's just what I need.

"Yeah well...I swear I am going to punch her in the face someday! Stupid cow!" I grabbed a pillow and I started screaming into it. Once I was done, I sighed and turned to look at Kim.

"You wanna go make Paul and Jared watch a romantic movie?" Kim smiled widely and stood up. I got as well, and we walked downstairs.

Embry's POV

"You can't tell Bella Jake she's not your imprint. You can't even be near here. You have to stop hanging out with her." Jake looked at Sam then me, and he started shaking.

"I don't want to stay away from her." I looked at Sam, and knew what was coming.

"You are going to stay away from her Jacob." Jake looked like he was going to try and fight the order, but eventually he nodded and gave in. Sam walked back out of the forest and walked towards Emily's house. I turned towards Jake and smiled.

"Welcome to the pack." Jake looked at me, then he started shaking again.

"I don't want to have to stay away form Bella. You don't have to stay away from that girl." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had to go over this again.

"Jake I imprinted on Catalina. I don't have to stay away from her. And _that girl_ happens to be Paul's imprint. She knows everything she's allowed to be near us. Jake scoffed and I shook my head.

"Jake you need to stop insulting Raleigh. She's been through a lot okay? I mean she was raped and then she had Catalina, and the guy came back for her, and he almost hurt her. She cane barely trust people because she doesn't want to be hurt. So just...give her a break okay?" Jake looked at me, then he looked away briefly.

"She's one of my best friends. I really care about her, she's my pack sister. She's YOUR pack sister." Jake looked back at me, then he nodded.

"I'm sorry Embry." I nodded and I walked out of the forest and over to Emily's house.

Ray's POV

I was at school and the first couple classes went by, with no trouble. But there were still four more classes and I didn't know what Addison would do when. So I was sort of on edge. Then Embry didn't show up to class, and I really wanted to talk to him. But no, he just had to not be here today.

"Ray, are you okay?" I looked up and saw Paul, Kim and Jared all looking at me. I nodded and smiled then started to eat my carrots again.

"Where's Embry?" Kim looked at Jared, then back at me.

"He's with Jacob Black. He's one of us now." I looked down at my lunch tray and nodded. Great. He hated me, and I didn't think that was going to change anytime soon.

"Ray, it'll be okay. If he says anything to you, get Paul to kick his butt." I smiled at Kim, and she smiled back brightly.

"He better not say anything." Paul started mumbling under his breath about what I assumed, was some master plan to kick Jacob's butt.

For the rest of the lunch period, we sort of ate in silence, that was until Jared and Paul had some kind of eating contest. It just got gross from that point.

"That was the most disgusting thing I may have ever seen." Kim nodded and I shuddered and walked out of the cafeteria with her following. I walked over to my locker, and I opened it and got my stuff out. I closed it, and then I saw Addison walking down the hall towards me. I rolled my eyes and I adjusted my binder, before getting it to the right place.

"Raleigh!" She started storming towards me, and some people stopped and started to stare. Great now we had a crowd.

"I heard about your little problem." I didn't know what she was talking about until I clued in. She was talking about Catalina.

"So you have a child. How interesting. I wonder who the father is. I'm guessing that it's one of your many different boyfriends." I took a deep breath and tried to ignore what she was saying. But it was kind of hard.

"It did not happen that way Addison." She started laughing and the crowd grew bigger. Kim looked at me and then she smiled encouragingly.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that I'm not THAT desperate. I wouldn't want to be stuck with a brat like yours." I stared at Addison and I handed my stuff to Kim then I walked up to Addison and I glared at her.

"You have no idea what I have been through. So shut up or else I will make you. You think you're so great Addison, and you think that every single guy is in love with you. Well they aren't." Addison looked shocked then she went to open her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"Then you think that you can just come over here, start saying things that aren't true, and then insult my daughter? I don't think so. You can whatever you want to me, but if you EVER insult my daughter again Addison, you'll regret it. I will make sure that you regret it." Addison looked really taken back, then she started to stand her ground again.

"Yeah well you have a daughter, so you're not ass innocent as everyone thinks." I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead.

"You want to know the truth Addison? Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I was drugged when I was 14 and I was taken advantage of. I got pregnant and I didn't want to get rid of the baby, because I am NOT a killer. You wanna know something else Addison? My daughter is the BEST thing that happened to me because she reminded me that even when life seems dismal, it can be beautiful. And my daughter is beautiful; she is the most beautiful little girl in the world. I love her and I wouldn't change anything that happened to me, because then I wouldn't have her." Addison looked shocked and then I smiled and grabbed my stuff from Kim, and walked away from her, towards my next class.

Once I got to my next class, I sat down at my desk and took a deep relaxing breath. I was terrified when I was talking to Addison. I had no idea what to stay and I didn't know how it was going to turn out, but it turned out okay. But it turned out better than I thought.

"Raleigh?" I looked up and I saw Quil standing in front of me. I smiled nervously, and he sat down in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that, that had happened to you. If I would've known, I wouldn't have said anything." I smiled and I sat up straighter.

"I forgive you Quil." He looked at me in shock for a moment, and then he smiled.

"So is she really beautiful?" I nodded and Quil smiled again. He went to say something when Paul walked into the class. Quil stood up and he said goodbye to me, before walking out of the class. Paul stood by my desk, and then he looked down at me.

"Do I need to beat him up?" I rolled my eyes and I shook my head. Paul smiled and he sat down in the desk beside mine.

"I love you Raleigh." I started blushing, and I bit my lip.

"I love you too."

Catalina's POV

I was at my auntie's house and Embry was here. I didn't know why he was. I thought he was supposed to be at school with mommy and daddy, but he wasn't. There was a new person that I had never seen before at my auntie's house.

"That's her?" I heard the mystery person say, and Embry smiled at me.

"That's her." The mystery person smiled down at me, and I ran behind my aunties legs. He scared me, he was so big.

"Catalina what's wrong?" Embry walked over to me, and I shook my head.

"He scares me. He's so tall, he's like a giant." Embry smiled and then he picked me up.

"Jake's a big puppy He won't hurt you." I looked at Embry and I started to pout.

"You promise Embry?" Embry nodded and I nodded. Embry walked back over to Jake and I stared at him, before turning my head away.

"She's being really shy right now." I nodded and pouted. Then I heard the door open, and I heard my mommy's voice. I started squirming and I was put down.

"There she is! The munchkin!" I ran over to my mommy and I hugged her. I was then picked up by my daddy.

"Did you have fun being here all day?" I nodded and I threw my arms around my daddy's neck.

"I wanna go home and play with my dolls though." My mommy smiled and then she walked into auntie's kitchen. I squirmed to be let down and when I got let down, I ran and jumped on Embry.

Ray's POV

I walked into the kitchen and froze. There was Jacob Black, the guy that criticized me for being a teenage mom. He was now sitting at my aunt's table. With Embry, Jared, Kim and Sam.

"Hey Raleigh." I stared at him, not really sure what to say. Paul walked in behind me, and he growled at Jacob.

"Paul cut it out; he's now your pack brother." Paul glared at Jacob, and then he looked back at me.

"Yeah and he's also her sister, but he was still a dick to her." I looked at Paul, then at Jacob, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I meant to apologise for that." I looked at Jacob, then back at Paul.

"I forgive you. Just make sure that you know the whole story before you judge someone okay?" Jacob nodded and I smiled and sat down at the table beside Embry. Catalina was playing with his hair, and I'd imagine that if it was longer, she'd try and put some kind of pony in it.

"Ray, we should go. We're going to be late." I got up and I smiled at Embry and Catalina.

"Time to go Catalina." She got off of Embry's lap and she grabbed my hand.

"I don't know where we are going mommy." I smiled and I picked her up and said goodbye to my aunt and soon-to-be-uncle and the guys.

I walked out of the house and over to Paul's truck. I put Catalina in her seat, and buckled her up. I got into the passenger seat, and buckled up. Catalina sat in the back, sighing over and over. That was her way of saying that she wanted to know what we knew.

"Daddy where are we going?" I looked at Paul and he smiled at me and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Just wait and see Lina." Lina sighed again and I rolled my eyes. She got too many personality traits from me, and she keeps picking up more stuff that I do. Some times it was cute and other times, it wasn't.

We pulled up to the building and Lina was trying to see where we were. I got out, then I got her out, and when she saw the building, she stood there for a while.

"Let's go shopping munchkin." Catalina smiled widely, and then she squealed and grabbed Paul's hand and tried to drag him to the entrance. I rolled my eyes and I walked over to her, picked her up and held her upside down.

"You need to be patient Lina." She giggled and nodded. I let her back up, and she walked over to the door and waited for Paul and I. I felt Paul grab my hand, and he kissed the top of it again.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys! A new chapter. I hope you liked it. I also hope you review. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter for you. Sorry for the wait. But I won't be able to update until Friday at some time. The coolest, sexiest reviewers were:

MadToTheBone1

Michelle7

Abby Hurrican

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Christinaxo

ignorantME

ForeverTeamEdward13

Midnight LeAnn

GorgeousLitteLiar

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Rachy253

Breaking Dishes Chapter 16

Lina started running around all the dolls, looking at them and pointing to which ones she would want. I smiled and rolled my eyes, but I was happy that she was happy. Sometimes I felt like an older sister, not a mother to her.

"Ray, I think we should go out for a night. By ourselves." I turned my head to the side and smiled lightly at Paul. He was holding me very close to him, and he was being protective right now.

"MOMMY! COME SEE THIS!" I smiled and I started to walk away from Paul, when he pulled me back.

"You and I should have a night to ourselves sometime." I looked back at Paul and I nodded. He smiled and he unwrapped his arms from me, but then he grabbed my hand. I walked over to Lina and she was holding a doll in her hand.

"Look! It's alive!" I smiled and I put the doll back on the shelf. Lina grabbed Paul's hand and she started to drag him over to something else. I rolled my eyes and I sighed, then started to follow them.

"Can I get this? Can I? Can I please? Please!" I walked around the corner and I saw Lina pointing to a stuffed wolf. I smiled widely, as I saw Paul looking at Lina, not sure what to say.

"Uhh...yeah Lina. Sure." She smiled widely and she attacked Paul's legs and then hugged the stuffed wolf to her chest protectively.

"Mommy! Look what daddy said I could have!" I smiled and she danced around for a bit, before sighing.

"Can I go buy clothes?" I smiled and I held out my hand. She grabbed it, then she started pulling me down the hall. I looked back at Paul and smiled at him, before following Catalina.

When we got to the clothes, Catalina started running around looking at all the clothes. I smiled and I started going through the racks of clothes, trying to find things that she would like.

"Hey Raleigh." I looked up and saw Quil standing there. I smiled and stopped going through clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled lightly, then I directed my attention towards Lina.

"I'm taking her shopping. She's probably going to go to pre-school soon." Quil smiled and he stepped towards me and smiled.

"That sounds fun. Are you with anyone?" I felt Paul wrap his arm around my shoulder and he pulled me close to him.

"Yeah she's with me." Quil looked from me to Paul, then he stepped away.

"I'll see you in school Raleigh." I nodded and waved, and once he was gone, I turned around and rolled my eyes at Paul.

"What did I do this time?" I rolled my eyes and I walked away from him. He grabbed my arm and I turned around. Paul stood there with a sad look on his face, and I bit my lip.

"Please Ray. I just want to make you happy, and if I don't you have to tell me what I did wrong." I looked at Paul, and then I looked down.

"He's just my friend and you got all defensive and protective. He wouldn't have hurt me. I just don't understand..." Paul pulled me into a hug, then he kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Ray I'm just protective because I don't want you to be hurt. I love you and I never want you to be hurt again." I smiled against his chest and I closed my eyes.

"Daddy? Can we go home? I'm tired." I pulled away from Paul and saw Lina standing by him. I bent down to her level, and she started to rub her eyes.

"You didn't want to buy anything?" Lina shook her head and she held her arms out for Paul. He picked her up and she ended up curling up in his arms.

"You buy her some stuff. I can carry her, it's no big deal." I smiled at Paul, and I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I won't be long. Promise." Paul smiled and I walked off and started picking up some clothes. Once I was done, I walked over to the cashier and put all of the stuff on. I quickly paid once it was rung through, and I walked past the cashier.

"Sorry, I can take her if you want?" Paul shook his head and then he smiled at me.

"She's really tired. She already fell asleep." I smiled and I offered to take her again, but Paul said no. Once we got to the truck, Paul put her in her car seat, then he walked over to me. I leaned against his truck and smiled up at him. He put both his arms on either side of me and he leaned against me.

"I never thought that being a father would be this fun. Even if she isn't mine, I love her, because she's a part of you." I smiled up at Paul, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Embry's POV

"Bella get back NOW." Bella looked at Paul scared and she didn't know what to do. Paul freaked out for two reasons. One, Bella had mentioned something about Raleigh, and two, Bella had punched Paul. Paul was now on the brink of phasing, and Bella was in danger.

"Bella!" Jake jumped over the railing by his house and started running towards Bella got up, and she started running towards Jake. Then she ducked, he jumped over her and phased.

Jake than growled at Paul, who growled at him in return, and they started fighting. It was actually getting pretty good too. Then Paul got really mad and he started to win the fight. Of course then they broke a boat and went rolling down a freaking hill.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place." I sighed and nodded, then walked over to Bella.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Bella stared up at Jared and I dumfounded. I sighed and we walked over to her truck. Bella got into the passenger side, Jared got into the drivers side, and I sat in the back. The whole way that we were driving towards Emily's house, I just knew that Raleigh probably wouldn't like Bella.

"Hey we should go back and check up on Jacob." I rolled my eyes and I jumped out of the back. I heard Jared saying something to me, but I didn't listen. I walked into the house, and I saw Catalina standing on a chair, beside Ray, baking. I sat down at the table, and Jared came in and sat beside me. Bella came in soon, and she stood by the side until Emily offered her a muffin.

"Mommy, are they done?" I looked at Bella and she had the same look that Jake had when he first found out.

"Yes Lina, but they're hot." I looked over at Lina and my day brightened. She just lifted my spirits, all the time. I looked over at Ray and she looked up at Bella, then looked down almost immediately when she saw her disgusted look. I heard them talking about some more stuff, then I heard Paul and Jake come in.

"Sorry." Paul looked over at Ray and she was still looking down. I felt really bad for her.

"Bella I need to talk to you." Bella stood up straight and she followed after Jake.

"Ray are you okay?" She stood up straight and then she walked out of the house, and down the street.

Ray's POV

"Kim, I just..." I tell myself that it doesn't matter. I keep repeating in my head that it doesn't matter what looks people give me. But maybe it does. I mean..." I pulled the pillow that I was holding closer to me. I started sobbing lightly. Kim frowned and she gave me a side hug and let me cry.

"I love her! I do! I love Catalina! But I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if I didn't have her. If that hadn't happened to me. Am I horrible person for asking that?" Kim shook her head and I started to sob again.

"I feel so guilty for thinking about my life without her Kim!" She gave me another hug, and when I calmed down some, she started to talk.

"It is normal to be in one situation and think of another. But I know, we all know, that you wouldn't trade this for anything. You have an amazing boyfriend who would do anything for you AND Catalina. Plus you have one of the sweetest, most adorable little girls I have ever seen. Ever." I nodded and rest my head against her wall.

"You don't have to feel guilty Ray. You're only human. It's natural." I nodded and I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

"Bella doesn't like me. She gave me a disgusted look when Lina called me mommy. You should've seen it Kim. They are all the same. They all judge without getting the full picture. It sucks." Kim gave me a hug, then she put her head on my shoulder.

"She doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. It only matters to people who care about you, and who love you." I nodded and then I sniffled, and sighed. Kim was right. It shouldn't matter to those who love me. But it still hurt nonetheless.

"Come on. Let's go watch some sappy love movie, that's too cliché." I got up slowly, then I followed Kim downstairs and into her living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad." They turned around and smiled at Kim and I. Then her mom saw my tears and she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Don't listen to them. It doesn't matter what they say. It never will." I nodded and her mom pulled away and smiled at Kim.

"Your father and I are going to Seattle for a couple days. So you have the house to yourself Kim. Oh and Raleigh, don't be afraid to spend the night her for the next couple of days alright?" I nodded and Kim's mom smiled. Then she gave Kim a goodbye kiss and a hug.

"Be good Kim. Have fun girls!" I sat down on the couch and Kim sat down next to me and turned on the TV. She flipped to a channel, then turned up the volume.

"Kim?" Kim turned to look at me and I smiled nervously.

"You're my best friend." Kim smiled widely and she leaned over and gave me a one handed hug.

"You're my best friend too Ray. I'm glad that you came here, because I didn't have a lot of girl friends. Now I have the only one I need."

Paul's POV

Ray-Ray was at Kim's house; they were spending the night together mostly because of what Bella did to Ray. As soon as I found out, I was ready to go to her house and rip her apart. But under strict alpha orders, I couldn't. So I was forced to sit back and do nothing while my beautiful imprint was not only upset, but very upset.

"Dude, they're bonding. Let them bond." I looked over to Embry, and saw him wrestling Lina. Jake was trying to stop them and Jared was encouraging them. But like the good, over-protective father that I had become, I stepped in.

"Get off of her you mo-ron!" I pulled Embry off of Lina and he started to shake. I glared at him, and he shut up and stopped shaking. There were certain things that you just didn't do. One you NEVER went against the Alpha's orders and two, you NEVER messed with an over-protective werewolf father. Or else.

"Daddy, did Embry do something wrong?" I picked up Lina and I set her down on the couch.

"He was being too rough with you Catalina. Your mom would kill e if you were ever hurt." Lina giggled, then she jumped on Jake, taking him by surprise, and tackling him to the floor. She stood on his back and she flexed her 'muscles'. Ray taught her how to do that.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys! A new chapter for you. I hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I know that you probably want to throw rocks at me or something, for not updating on Friday like I said. I understand why you'd be mad, BUT it was a co-worker of mine's going away party yesterday. So I was gone from after school, at 12:30, until 9. So please forgive me for that. Oh and just on a side note, I watched vampires Suck today. Loved the vampire parts, but I had to turn away when the werewolves came up. It's just because it was so awkward and just..plain weird. For any of you who have seen the movie, you understand my pain. Maybe.

So the sexiest, most wonderful reviewers are:

ForeverTeamEdward13

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Christinaxo

MadToTheBone1

ignorantME

Michelle7

Abby Hurrican

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Dawb

Breaking Dishes Chapter 17

Today Paul and I got to go and spend an entire day alone. It was really nice because we were always with Lina. Which I have no problem with but sometimes you just need a day alone with your boyfriend. That's what I needed, to just be a normal teenager that was dating a boy. At least for one day, at least for today.

"You're going out with Paul today?" I nodded as I quickly ate my breakfast and started to get ready. My mom looked at my dad, then she looked at me.

"That's good ray. I really like him, he's good to you and he's also good to Lina." I smiled and I finished eating breakfast, then I stood up and went into the bathroom quickly. I quickly brushed my hair, and pulled it into a side pony. I heard the door ring and I sighed, and then quickly finished getting ready. I ran out of the bathroom, put on some flats and opened the door.

Paul was standing there, smiling widely at me. He grabbed my hand and I said a quick goodbye to my mom before leaving the house, and following Paul.

"So what are we going to do today?" Paul shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't know, he's such a typical boy. I got into his truck, then I buckled up and watched him pull out of my driveway. He started driving down the highway, and I saw the La Push sign pass us, then the Forks sign.

Finally I found out that we were going to Port Angeles. I just didn't know where in Port Angeles. I turned to look at Paul, and ask him where we were going, but then decided to just go with it. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?

Embry's POV

'Lucky Paul got out of patrol today, and now we have to chase some psycho, red haired vampire.' I heard Jared growl, then he turned sharply to his right. I kept going straight devising a plan to cut the stupid leech off.

'We have to get her.' I heard Jared snarl at Jake, who growled in return.

'This is all Bella's fault.' Jake growled and pushed himself further, determined to kill the leech.

'Jared enough. This is our job. It is no one's fault.' Jared snorted, and jumped to try and get her, but she ended up ducking underneath him, then the leech ran off. Jared growled, go up, and started chasing the leech again. But the leech was too fats, and it jumped off of a cliff and dove into the water. But Jake was persistent to get it, so he jumped down to a lower cliff to see if he could spot it.

'Jared, Embry go back to Emily's house. Jake and I will continue patrol.' I nodded and I started to run back to Emily's house, with Jared following me.

Once we got close enough to her house, Jared and I phased, then we walked into her house and sat down at the table. I heard Lina's voice and I perked up. She came running towards me, and I smiled widely. I picked her up and I hugged her close to me.

Ray's POV

"Paul you didn't have to buy me all this stuff. I mean seriously, new shoes?" Paul smiled down at me, then he kissed my forehead.

"You needed new shoes sweetie. Yours are broken and I don't want you walking around with crappy shoes." I rolled my eyes and looked down at my new shoes. At least they were cool.

"Paul?" He looked down at me and I smiled nervously.

"I love you." Paul smiled down at me, then he started to kiss me in the middle of the mall. I smiled against his lips, then pulled away. I bit my lip, and started to blush.

"I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his stomach.

'You're always hungry." Paul smiled sheepishly down at me and I sighed.

"Fine. We can go get food. But after that I'm doing more shopping with MY OWN money." Paul smiled and I walked past him towards the food court.

Once we got there, I sat down and Paul gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, before walking off to get more food. I sighed and I put my elbow on the table, then I rest my head in the palm of my hand. I sighed again, then Paul came back with a bunch of food. He started to take it off of the tray, then he set some down in front of me.

"I thought you might have been hungry, so I bought you some food." I looked down at it, then I looked up at Paul and smiled. Even such a small gesture was incredibly romantic and sweet.

"Thank you so much. That was so sweet of you." Paul smiled, then he began shovelling food into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and I slowly, and more politely, started to eat my food. By the time that I was done, even though Paul ate a whole lot faster, I was still waiting for him. Then finally he was done, after I had waited for around 10 minutes.

"Aww I'm sorry baby, I wouldn't have taken so long if I knew that you were waiting for me." I smiled and Paul wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I sighed. I was starting to get tired, but I still wanted to shop.

"Do you want to go?" I looked up at Paul and shrugged.

"I do want to go, but at the same time, I don't want to go home, because then this date will end..." Paul smiled down at me, and he gave me a quick kiss, before grabbing his keys.

"We can go to a movie." I smiled widely and shook my head, then I grabbed his keys from him and skipped away from him. I got to his truck, and I unlocked the door, then I buckled up and put the keys into the ignition. Paul got into the passengers side, and he smiled nervously at me. "Ray are you sure?" I nodded and I did everything that Paul told me to do the first time and I surprisingly got it.

"I got it! I did it!" Paul smiled nervously, and started looking at his truck like it was the worst thing in the world.

"I'll be careful Paul. I promise. You'll be safe." Paul turned to me and he gave me a dead serious look.

"It's not me that I'm worrying about. It's you." I rolled my eyes and I started to pull out of the parking lot. I was doing really well so far, and my confidence level shot WAY up. Yay me!

On the way back to La Push, I saw a tattoo parlour, and I started to get into the lane to turn. Paul looked at me, then the tattoo parlour, then back at me.

"Ray why do you want a tattoo?" I looked over at Paul, then I turned when I was able to, and I parked in the parking lot, then got out.

"Paul, I need to tell you something. But I want it to wait until after I get this done." Paul looked at me oddly, but I shrugged it off, and I walked into the tattoo parlour. I got to the front counter and a girl walked up to it and smiled at me.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I smiled at her, and then I looked back at Paul.

"I would like to get a tattoo on my shoulder." The girl nodded and she leaned up against the counter.

"What did you have in mind?" I bit my lip then I smiled.

"I wanted to get a star-gazer lily, a calla lily, or a tiger lily." The girl smiled at me, and she got out a piece of paper.

"Now are you older than 16?" I nodded and she smiled at me again.

"Do you have any I.D on you?" I nodded and I pulled out my wallet, then my driver's licence. The girl held it up, then she smiled at me and gave it back to me.

"Okay, so you wanted what kind of lily?" I looked back at Paul, then I looked at the girl again.

"Well I wanted a stargazer lily, with something written beneath it, if that's okay?" The girl nodded, and I cast another look back at Paul. Then I followed the girl back to one of the rooms. She put me in there, and then she left to go and get some ink.

"Why are you getting a tattoo Ray?" I looked up at Paul, then looked down momentarily.

"When I was pregnant with Lina, I was supposed to have twins. Then the thing happened with Riley, and I lost one of the twins. I didn't lose Lina. This is to honour my other little girl that I would've had. Delilah Hope Young." Paul looked at me shocked, not sure what to say. Then when he was going to say something, the tattoo artist came back into the room.

"I forgot to ask if you had a picture of the tattoo you wanted." I smiled and I got off of the bench and I handed her the picture. She smiled and took it, then she told me to sit back down.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind taking off your shirt, and lay on your stomach." I nodded and I took off my shirt, then I gave it to Paul. I lay down on the seat and I inhaled sharply, when I felt how cold it was.

"Great. So I am going to be starting soon. It may hurt a little, so if you would just inhale sharply, when I tell you too." I nodded and Paul sat down beside me. I looked over to him, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Okay inhale now." I took a deep breath, and I felt the first...feeling, and I winced. Then it started to get better, and finally, it didn't hurt at all. The girl finished tattooing the flower, then she stopped and she looked at me.

"Now what did you want written underneath?" I lay there, and I bit my lip.

"I want to have 'Delilah Hope Young. Lost but always loved.' If that will work." The girl smiled and she nodded. Then she started tattooing again.

"May I ask why you're having this name?" I sighed and I gripped the seat.

"I uhh...I got drugged when I was 14 and I got pregnant with twins. I decided to keep them, but the guy came back, and he tried to do it again. But it didn't happen. But in the process, I lost my one little girl, Delilah Hope. But my other little girl, she's a fighter. Catalina Jolie Young." The girl stopped tattooing and she looked at me, in a serious way.

"I got pregnant when I was 16, and I had two little girls. If I lost any one of them...I'd do the same thing as you." I smiled to myself as she finished tattooing. Once she was done, she started to talk about how to clean it. She put some plastic thing over it, and then she told me to put my shirt back on.

I got to the front and I went to pay, but Paul did for me. I tried to stop him, but he insisted. We quickly left after that, and when we got back to the truck, I gave Paul a big smile.

"Paul..." He smiled down at me and he kissed me intensely.

"Don't. I get it. You don't need to say anything." I started to tear up, badly, so I sniffled and I gave Paul a hug. Paul hugged me back, by wrapping both his arms around me, and pulling me as close as he possibly could. I sighed against him, feeling safe, happy, and loved completely for the first time in a long time.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys, another piece of Ray's past that you learned. I hoped that you liked this chapter. I also hope that you review. Oh and just to let you know, this is going to go along with the movies, but vaguely. There won't be huge parts that describe what happens in the movies, it'll just be little scenes. Hope you're okay with that. Oh and if anyone wanted to see the tattoo, I'll put it up on my profile. Just imagine that's there's writing underneath it, okay? Please review. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter. So for the delay's on new chapters. Who knew that being in your last year of high school would leave you with so little time? Anyway so here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and the next time that I'll be able to update will be on Tuesday. So look out for that okay? Oh and one more thing, Ray's story won't be getting any sadder, so that's it for the sadness of her past.

La mejor encuestados nunca son los siguientes: (the best reviewers ever are)

IgnorantME

Dawb

ForeverTeamEdward13

Jblc77

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Christinaxo

Breaking Dishes Chapter 18

"You make me feel like I'm a living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back!" I danced around in my room, while singing loudly into my hair brush. No one was at my house, they were all going to a bon fire, and I was home alone. Well Paul was coming over and we were going to hang out all night, but still.

"I'm gonna have your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." I stopped dancing and looked in the mirror. My blonde hair was falling out of my make-shift pony, and the shirt that I stole from Paul, was covering my shorts. I smiled then I started to dance around to the rest of the song when I stopped.

I made a face at the next song and ran over to my iPod to change it. Once it changed, I smiled to myself and I started to clean up the house a bit more. But of course you can't clean without dancing. I started to clean the cupboards, and I glanced quickly at the clock. I had almost two hours until Paul was going to be here.

"So I put my hands up, they're playing my song and the butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah, put my hands up. They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away. Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Yeah, it's a party in the USA." I finished what I was doing, then I looked around. I smiled to myself, and I threw the cloth into the sink. Once I got it in, I did a little happy dance.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I froze. I looked back at the clock and groaned. It was the wrong time! I rolled my eyes and I ran over to the door and opened it. Paul stepped inside, then he looked down at me, shook his head and walked into the kitchen. I walked in after him, and I looked down at what I was wearing and back up at Paul.

"What's wrong with this?" Paul looked over at me, and he smiled widely.

"You're way too adorable for words. By the way, your tattoo's showing." I looked over at Paul, then I looked down at my shoulder and smiled.

"My mom and dad already saw it. They love it." Paul smiled, and I walked over to him and I sat on his lap, then I smiled.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Paul looked up at me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. He bent down to whisper in my ear, and I shivered. Once he finished saying that, my eyes widened and I stared at him, in shock.

"Paul...I don't...I don't know." He looked at me, seriously and I sighed.

"I guess we ca go and try to find an apartment or something."

Embry's POV

Jake watched Bella leave for the leech. He was upset, he was torn, and he was angry. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to go on patrol and be alone. But you can never really be alone when you have other people picking at your brain constantly.

"Embry, what was wrong with Jakey?" Catalina was on my lap, and she WAS drawing until she started to ask about Jake.

"Lina he's upset because someone that he really likes left him." She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes widened.

"But why? Why would they be big butt heads?" the entire pack started laughing and I did too, until Lina looked at me, with a dead serious expression on her face. I smiled down at her, but she just kept looking at me, expecting me to answer.

"Well Lina...she...she liked someone else. She liked him more than Jake." Lina looked down then she looked up at me, with wide eyes.

"Is daddy gonna leave mommy too?" I shook my head and Lina nodded and then she went back to her colouring.

"You're really good with her Embry.' I looked at Kim and smiled, then thanked her.

"Ray trusts you with her too, even though we thought that may never happen." I nodded and smiled down at Lina. She was the world's cutest three year old ever.

"Emily?" I looked up at Kim, who was looking at a calendar.

"Aren't your sister and your other niece coming back tomorrow?" I looked at Ray's parents and her dad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. My little sister, annoying as..." he looked over at Lina, then rolled his eyes again.

"She was always annoying to you. But she' really nice, and my niece is adorable. Lina maybe you and her will be friends. Her name's Claire." Lina smiled up at Emily, nodded then went back to her picture. I looked up at Emily briefly, then I looked down at Lina.

Paul wanted to move into an apartment with Ray soon. Meaning that I might have even less time to spend with Lina. I mean once Ray graduated, Paul and her were most likely going to get married. Then they might move somewhere else, taking Lina with them.

"Is Jake going to be okay?" ray's mom asked Emily, and Emily looked at Sam, then back at Ray's mom.

"I don't know." I looked down at Lina, and pulled her closer to me, to protect her. I didn't want to lose her, or ever have her taken away from me.

Ray's POV

"I know, and I'm sorry Paul. We can just reschedule for another time okay?" I heard Paul growl on the other end of the phone and I rolled my eyes. We were going to hang out, then he got called on patrol again, because some vampire that was there before, was back again. He got really mad again, but I told him that it would be okay and that he had to go. Then I promised him that we would reschedule.

"I love you." Paul was silent, then he repeated it back. I rolled my eyes and I sighed. He wasn't trying to sound 'sappy' around the rest of the guys. Truth is, he'll always be sappy and corny. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he's gone soft.

I sighed and I sat down at a table at the library and I took out my textbooks, and I started to study from them. That was until, I saw two people starting to argue. I looked up and I saw one boy, who looked like he was 14, but he was tall, and you could definitely tell that he had muscles. Then there was a girl. She was also tall, she also had muscles, but they weren't as...prominent. But she was VERY beautiful. She had long black hair, tan skin, she was thin, tall.

The girl ended up getting really mad at the boy, and she ended up storming out of the library, but not before glaring at him. Once she left, the boy looked around, then sighed. He started to walk to the back of the library when he stopped and looked at me.

"Have I seen you around before?" I looked up at him, oddly then I shrugged.

"We may have seen each other on the reservation. But I'm not sure. Maybe." The boy shook his head, then he sat down across from me.

"No. That's not it. It must be something else. I just can't place it." I shrugged again, and he looked me over again.

"You don't really look like you belong on the rez." I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Let me guess, because I'm too white? I'm too short? What is it?" The guy looked at me, and then he started to laugh. And it wasn't a quite laugh. It was a loud, barking laugh.

"I know where I've seen you before! Aren't you dating Paul?" I looked at him in shock, then I sat up straight and gave him a weird look.

"Do I even KNOW you?" The boy shook his head, and then she stuck out his hand.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." I shook his hand, and my jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"I am so sorry about your dad. I...I know what it's like to lose someone that you love dearly." The boy looked at me, then he tilted his head to the side.

"May I ask who?" I looked at him, and then I looked down.

"You must know all the rumours by now?" I looked up at him, and he smiled sympathetically at me.

"My sister heard, and she told me. But it wasn't your fault." I nodded and then I sighed.

"I was supposed to have twins, but I lost one of them." Seth looked at me, shocked, not really sure what to say.

"I am so sorry. That must have been hard." I nodded and then we fell into a sort of awkward silence.

"Paul seems like a giant ball of manners." I snorted and then I covered my mouth with my hands. Seth started to laugh again, and I got embarrassed and my face started to go red. I threw my pencil at him, and he stopped laughing.

"That's what you deserve!" I nodded proudly, and he shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done that, but really, sometimes he can be really impolite. But he's really polite most of the time. I mean when it really counts. But he DOES have anger issues. Well not around me or Lina, but everyone else...they better watch out. Actually whenever me or Lina are around, he's always polite and nice." Seth nodded and I looked away, due to embarrassment from my rambling.

"Sounds like a great guy." I smiled softly to myself and I nodded.

"He's the best. He's so nice, and protective. He doesn't push you into things you're not ready for. He's always asking you how you are, just because he wants to be sure. He does some of the sweetest things some times." Seth smiled at me, and he went to say something, when he turned to look at the same girl, that was storming down the library.

"Seth!" She hissed and she stormed all the way down to us. She glared down at him, and he smiled from me to the girl.

"This is my sister Leah Clearwater." I looked up at her, and honestly, I think I almost fell out of my chair, from how scary she was. But when she looked down at me, she gave me a pity look, and her face almost softened.

"Hi." But as soon as the almost softened came onto her face, it left. She turned back towards Seth, and stared down at him.

"Come on Seth. Mom wants us home." I looked at Seth, and he looked at me, then rolled his eyes. He stood up, stretched and then he smiled down at me. But when he stood up, I saw JUST how tall he was.

"Maybe I'll see you around the rez sometime." I nodded and he smiled at me once more then he walked past Leah, and out towards the exit of the library. Leah looked down at me, and stood there for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something, then she shook her head and stormed off.

I looked over towards the exit, then I shook my head and went back to my studying. But I couldn't concentrate. For some reason, I just couldn't. I sighed and O closed my textbook, and I leaned back in my chair. I started to rub my temples, then I exhaled deeply.

I heard my phone ring and I pulled it out of my pocket, and answered it. I heard Paul talking on the other end, about how he would come and pick me up in ten minutes. I nodded and I said goodbye, then I started to shove things back into my backpack, when I saw a piece of paper. I grabbed it, and unfolded it. I saw the number and I smiled lightly.

'Call me and we can hang out some time. It'll give you a break from the over protective boyfriend.' I rolled my eyes and I shoved the paper into my backpack.

Authors Note:

Okay, so I know what you're thinking. Seth has a crush on Ray. Well you are wrong. His intentions are pure. He just wants to be friends with Ray. So that entire ray/ Seth/Leah scene was the start of their friendship. Nothing more. But I hoped that you did like it. Oh and just a quick FYI thingy, there may be upcoming auditions for characters, so a few more wolves may imprint. Just watch out for that. Anyway so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter. I promised that I would have one on Tuesday and I do. So I hope you like it, and I hope you review.

Now time to thank the greatest reviewers ever:

ForeverTeamEdward13

Abby Hurrican

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Izzie-94

IgnorantME

Robow

Christinaxo

Jblc77

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Bla338

Michelle7

Dawb

Trekkie907

Breaking Dishes Chapter 19

When Paul came to come and pick me up, I put my stuff down in his truck and the piece of paper, that had Seth's number on it, fell out. I stared down at it, and I quickly grabbed it before Paul could notice. Unfortunately, he saw me bend down, and he wanted to know what I grabbed. I looked at him, then I looked down at my hand, and laughed nervously.

"Uhh...a tampon fell out of my purse." Paul looked at me, then he got an odd look on his face and he looked away. I giggled to myself and quickly shoved the number in my purse then I closed it.

We started driving down the highway, back to my house, when I looked over at Paul briefly. I started to wonder if he maybe felt like he HAD to do all of this stuff for me. I started to think about the actual imprinting process and I started to wonder if he wanted this or if he was forced into this relationship BECAUSE he was a werewolf. I sighed and then I looked out the window, but I promised myself that I would ask him later.

Paul's POV

I looked over at Ray from the corner of my eye and she had that look on her face again. That look where she was deep in thought, and nothing could break her out of her concentration. She looked beautiful. Well she always looked beautiful, but especially when she was deep in thought.

I heard her sigh everyone in a while, and I smirked slightly. She had three unique sighs. One was when she was impatient or she was mad. One was when she was extremely content, and relaxed and the other, this one, was when she was deep into thought. I knew things about her that SHE didn't even know, because I watched her do certain things. She doesn't even know that she does these things, but I know, and I notice them.

Once we got to her house, she slowly unbuckled her seatbelt, while looking at me from the corner of her eye. The way that she was moving, and from the way that she looked nervous, I knew that she was going to ask me something, I just wasn't sure what.

I got out and walked over to her side, and I leaned against the truck, while she was fidgeting, obviously trying to avoid whatever she wanted to ask.

"Paul, can I...Can I ask you something?" I leaned in closer to her, and her heartbeat picked up. She bit her lip, and she started shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Umm..." I looked down at her, but instead of her looking up at me, she cast her gaze down to her feet.

"Are you sure you're not forced into being with me because of this while imprinting thing?" I looked down at her in utter horror. She thought that I was FORCED to love her? I am willingly loving her.

"No. I am not. I love you on my own, and it is not forced." She looked up at me, almost hopeful, but then she looked down at her feet again.

"Paul...what if you hadn't imprinted on me?" I rolled my eyes and I forced to look at me. She was close to crying, and a huge ain shot through me, to make it better.

"But I did. I did imprint on you, and you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She pushed my hand away and she looked down at her feet again. Then she looked up at me, and she sighed.

"Paul if you hadn't, if you hadn't imprinted on me, would you still like me?" I thought about how stupid that question was. I would always love her; I always would no matter what.

"I'm being serious Paul, if you did not imprint on me, and you could date anyone you wanted, would you choose me." She looked up at me, and I looked down at her, still shocked by her questions.

"I would always love..." Ray cut me off, but her eyes rolling and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly! Answer honestly!" I looked at her, and I didn't want to answer. But I couldn't deny her anything, even the truth.

"Ray, I did imprint on you, and I love you, and I always will. Why does it matter what my answer is?" She looked up at me and she was almost ready to cry.

"Ray, if you really want the answer, then fine I will give you the answer. I would probably not like you, because before, I was shallow and to be honest with you Ray, I didn't care who I hurt. I just wanted one thing. The reason why I wouldn't like you, is because you're too nice. You're too innocent and sweet, and you don't go around trying to sleep with everyone." She looked up at me, sniffled, then she wiped away some tears.

"But Ray, since I've met you, I've changed completely. You shouldn't be asking yourself what if you didn't imprint, because I did. And I am not going anywhere." She looked up at me, and blushed slightly. I pulled her into a hug, and she sighed her content sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I shook my head and I pulled away, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at me, and I kissed her again, but this time, more intense.

Ray's POV

Once Paul kissed me, I ended up sort of jumping on him. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned around so I was pressed up against his truck. The kiss got more intense then I pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Paul, let's go inside." He smirked up at me, and he kissed me again.

Jacob's POV

"After all I'd been through with her, she still left me for Edward." Embry was sitting beside me, with Lina on his lap. We were best friends but he still would rather play with his imprint. But I guess that's what happens when you imprint. When you have someone who loves you.

"Stop being such a drama queen Jacob." I looked over at Lina, and she smiled sheepishly, and cowered away from me, slightly. She was still afraid of me, as much as she didn't want to admit it. I guess it's because I was...big.

"Excuse me little girl?" She smiled shyly, and I saw just how much she acted and looked like Ray.

"Mommy says that when I pout too much, I'm being a drama queen. She told me that it can only get better eventually and that I just have to be patient." I looked at Lina, then to Embry. Embry was looking down at Lina proudly, and I could see why. She was really smart.

"Embry?" Embry looked down at Lina and smiled at her.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean mommy has Paul, Kimmy had Jared, Auntie Emily has Uncle Sam. What about you?" I looked at Embry and I smirked, as Embry started to open his mouth to say something, then he would close it again.

"Umm...well...Lina I like someone, a lot, but she isn't ready for me yet." Lina looked at me, then at Embry.

"I have a boyfriend." Embry's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Lina, and he started to shake lightly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lina nodded, then she giggled. Embry closed his eyes and he started to breath heavily.

"That's...that's great Lina." Embry was seething, but Lina didn't notice. She just giggled, then she squirmed off of Embry's lap, then she ran into the kitchen to Emily, and Sam. I stood up and I smirked at Embry then I walked into the kitchen following Lina. If there was one thing that could cheer me up, not matter what, it was seeing Lina pick on Embry.

Lina's POV

I was spending the day with Auntie and Uncle because mommy and daddy were having a night to themselves. Which was fine with me, because i got to spend time with Embry, my best friend. But I ended up asking him why he wasn't with a girl and he didn't come up with an answer. I felt sad for him, but then I told him that I had a boyfriend and he forgot all about that.

I don't actually have a boyfriend thought. Because boys have cooties, and you can only be friends with them, nothing else. Or else you'll get sick and die!

"CATALINA!" I smiled and I ran over to Claire, and giggled. Claire was my best friend, ever. We were going to be best friends forever and ever.

"Hi." She giggled and she showed me her new doll. I smiled at it, and I showed her the one that Embry got me.

"Yours is pretty!" I nodded and giggled again. Claire, then smiled at me, and she grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the TV room. I sat down on the floor, and Claire sat down in front of me. We started to play with our dolls, when Auntie Emily came and told us that we had to eat.

"Sit by me?" I asked Claire and she nodded and smiled at me. I dropped my doll, and I started to walk into the kitchen with Claire behind me. I sat down on a chair at the table, and Claire sat down beside me. I started to look around, then I looked at Auntie Emily.

"Are mommy and daddy coming over for dinner?" She smiled down at me and she shook her head. I smiled to myself and I shrugged and sat there patiently, until Auntie Emily gave me and Claire our food.

Paul's POV

I called Emily and Sam's house asking them if Lina could spend the night at their house. Emily asked me why, and I just said that Ray wasn't feeling good. If she knew the real reason...she'd kill me. She sighed and then she agreed. I thanked her and quickly said goodbye. I hung up the phone and I walked back up to Ray's room. I saw her curled up into a tiny ball, sleeping soundly. I looked around her room and sighed. I started to pick up clothes and throw them into, what I assumed, was a laundry basket. I was glad that her parents were on a long vacation, but still, I didn't want us to get into trouble.

I sat back down on her bed, and I looked back at her. She looked so peaceful, so tired. I sighed and I stood up, and started pacing back and forth. I didn't want to leave her, but I also didn't want to disturb her sleep. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable either.

I finally decided to just go back to sleep. I laid back down on the bed beside her and I just laid there. Until she eventually rolled over. Then I pulled her as close to me as possible.

Ray's POV

The next day I got up, and I was tried. I was so tired, that I wanted to go straight back to sleep. But there was a problem. It was 1 P.M. and I had to get up because Lina was coming home soon. I sighed and I sat up, then I looked down. I started blushing and I ran over to my closet, and I started pulling out clothes. Once I was fully dressed, I walked downstairs and sat down at the table. I looked around for Paul, but there was no sign of him.

Then I started to get paranoid, thinking that he ditched me, I thought that after that, he just got up and left. But then I heard his voice, followed by Catalina's.

"Is mommy up now? Can I see her?" I smiled to myself when I Paul tell Lina to slow down.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'll slow down." I giggled and I put my elbow on the table, then I rested my head on my palm. The door opened and in ran Lina.

"MOMMY!"

Authors Note:

So guys, I'm pretty sure that I don't have to tell you what happened between Paul and Ray, at least I hope I don't. That's be kind of weird. Okay, so regarding the next part of the story, as the Twilight Saga goes (Eclipse), I have decided NOT to go the normal way. Yes I know that Jacob gets all upset about Bella, and he runs away. Well that is NOT going to happen in my story. I was planning on Jacob imprinting (I may have people auditions for the part), and then he wouldn't have to run away. Anyway so, please review and let me know what you think about that, and let me know if you'd be interested in auditioning for the part of Jake's imprint. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait for a new chapter. I am sorry for the wait, but I have a chapter now, so yay! Anyway so I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

My coolest, most fabulous reviewers would be:

Christinaxo

IgnorantME

Lady Amazon

Robow

Abby Hurrican

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Dawb

Nasumu

Daggiluna

ForeverTeamEdward13

Michelle7

Tigerfoooh

Breaking Dishes Chapter 20

Seth and Leah had joined the pack. They phased, and that's when I found out the past between my aunt, and Sam, and Leah. Leah was dating Sam, when Emily, came to visit Leah. Well Sam saw Emily and then it was over for Sam and Leah.

After I heard that, I didn't really know what to think. I felt bad for Leah and I promised myself that that would never happen to anyone I know. I swore that I would never come between two people like that. Until I realised that I did. I came in between Addison and Paul. And I knew what I had to do.

I sighed, as I walked down the hall towards the locker. I took deep breaths, and tried to calm down my racing nerves. I told Paul that I had a lot of homework in the classes that he wasn't in. Surprisingly he believed me and he let me go. Well AFTER he pulled me into a LONG kiss, then he told me to be safe. THEN he glared at any passing guy, as if they were going to run off with me.

But that's beside the point, and the point was that I was on a mission. I got closer to my destination and I started to get even more nervous than before. I sighed and I got closer, then I heard her laughter. I cleared my throat and she turned around and gave me a nasty glare.

"Excuse me loser, but this section of the hall is only for cool kids. Not worn out losers who have children. Now if you please leave." I sighed and took a deep breath. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Addison can we talk? Alone? Please?" She glared at me, but then she looked back at her friends and she nodded. I smiled slightly, and I turned around and started to walk over to the front door. I could hear her 'clack clack clack clack' of high heels. I rolled my eyes and I walked out the door and over to the parking lot. I stopped and I turned around and looked at Addison. She was inspecting her nails, and also looking at me like I was the dirt under her nails.

"What's the point of this Young?" I looked at her and I sighed.

"Addison I know that I hurt you." She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes.

"You never hurt me. You can't hurt me." I looked at her, and I bit my lip.

"Addison, you and Paul were dating. You guys were dating for a long time. Then I came into the picture and he dropped you." Addison crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Yeah, so you're a no good boyfriend stealer. What about it?" I looked at her and then I started to shift my weight from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never had any intention of hurting you. But sometimes these things just happen." Addison glared at me, and then she scoffed again.

"Your apology doesn't matter, because I don't care." I looked at her, and she stared at me, and then she rolled her eyes.

"Addison I am being completely honest here, I am so, so very sorry." She looked me over, and then she dropped her hands to her side, and she started to tear up.

"Yeah okay! You hurt me! You hurt me in the worst way possible! But you have no idea how much I loved him! I LOVED him! He was the only constant part of my life!" I looked at Addison, and she started to run her fingers through her hair.

"Addison I know what you're going through." She glared at me, and she started to clench her fists together.

"Oh yeah? You know what I'm going through? How could you? You have the perfect life! You have a family that loves you; you have a boyfriend that would die for you. AND you have an adorable daughter. So how could you possibly have ANY idea what I am going through?" I sighed and I took a step towards her.

"Addison, can I tell you something?" She looked at me and she nodded. I looked at her, then back at the school.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" She nodded and I smiled lightly and I walked over to my truck and I got in. She got in also, then she looked around and I almost thought that she was going to say a nasty comment. But instead she didn't.

We decided to go to a small, quiet, coffee shop to go and talk. But on the way there, it was silent. Dead silent, and it was an awkward silence. Just to make matters even better.

Once we got there, I walked in and I ordered my stuff, and I asked Addison if she wanted any, and she looked away, then looked back, and shook her head. I shrugged and I got my stuff and then we sat down at a table.

"So tell me how exactly you know what I'm going through." I sighed and I put my cup down on the table and took a deep breath.

"My Aunt's cousin was dating Sam Uley. They were in love, and they were happy. But then my Aunt came and visited her cousin and she and Sam met. They fell in love and Sam broke it off with Leah, that's my aunt's cousin. She was heartbroken and she couldn't understand why. Not only that but she ever let it go, and she never forgave them. But Addison, when you are meant to be with someone, you can't do anything about it. I am so sorry for doing that to you, but I love Paul and I KNOW that I am supposed to be with him." Addison looked at me, and she sighed. Then she looked out the window.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded and Addison continued to look out the window.

"My parents are divorced, and my dad lives across the country. My mom brings home men, different men, all the time. I wish I could be with my dad, but he didn't win custody of me. But anyway, so my brings home these men, and they stay the night and they leave in the morning. They creep me out and they try to come onto me." She looked at me, and I saw her starting to cry.

"I'm a virgin Raleigh. Believe it or not, I am. I have never done anything with Paul. I was always too scared. He would try and pressure me, but I always said no. I was close to breaking down and saying yes, because I thought that I love dim. But Raleigh, if you could see the way that he looks at you. It's like he's seeing the sun for the first time." I looked at Addison and she started to wipe away her tears.

"I'm jumping all over the place with my story." I smiled and I shook my head. Addison cleared her throat and then she frowned deeply.

"I've been kicked out of my house. " I stared at her and my jaw dropped. My eyes widened and I looked absolutely horrified.

"Why?" Addison laughed in a mocking way and she flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder.

"I have to work two jobs to TRY and pay the bills because my mom won't do anything. She refuses to work; she always just drinks and smokes. She takes some of my money and she goes and wastes it." I looked at Addison, and then I looked at her clothes.

"I know what you're probably thinking. I have expensive looking clothes. Well, they aren't expensive." I looked at her confused and she looked down at her clothes, then back up at me.

"Yeah I stole some of them, and the others I got at thrift stores. It's all old stuff that I combined with other old stuff. It makes it look new because no one else has anything like it." I looked at Addison and I smiled to myself.

"Why are you so mean to people then?" Addison smiled lightly, then she turned and looked back out the window.

"I do that because I am jealous of everyone else's happy lives. Raleigh I WISH, I just WISH that I had that. I wish that I had your life." I looked at Addison, but it was almost like I was looking at her for the first time. I saw how insecure she really was. How messed up her life was, and I saw how it could be fixed.

"Addison, you can change all that. You can make a new start for yourself. You just have to decide not to take any of that crap. You need to stand up and show them whose boss." Addison looked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Addison nodded and I smiled lightly, then sighed.

"You can stay with me at my house. I won't mind and neither will my parents, mind you they're not here, but still they wouldn't mind anyway." Addison looked shocked. She stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"You...you would do that for me, even though I was so rude to you?" I nodded and Addison started to tear up again.

"Yeah so come on. Let's go get your stuff and then I will take you to my house." Addison smiled gratefully, and stood up. I smiled, and we walked out of the coffee shop.

Paul's POV

"NO." I looked at Ray and she scoffed and rolled her eyes. SHE brought Addison here because Addison had been kicked out and Ray offered her a room at her house. I didn't like it, not after what she did to her. I didn't trust her and I didn't want her here.

"Paul..." I shook my head and Ray rolled her eyes again.

"She is staying here." I grabbed her arms and I stared down at her, determined to protect her from that...monster.

"No Ray. I don't trust her. I don't want her anywhere near you." I looked at her and she stared at me for a minute. The she looked down and when she looked up at me, and I groaned. She had an adorable pout on her lips, and she had wide eyes. She looked completely adorable and I could NEVER say no to her, when she looks like this.

"Paul...please?" She put her hands on my arms and I briefly looked down at them, before looking back at her. She stepped closer to me, and I could hear her heart racing. I looked down at her, then down at her lips. She smiled innocently, and she took another step towards me.

"Please Paul. Please?" I nodded, not thinking right, and Ray smiled brightly, and then she hugged me. She went to walk away when I brought her back towards me and I kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and she leaned in towards me. Then she pulled away and she bit her lip, and smiled up at me.

"You're too good to me sometimes." I shook my head and Ray rolled her eyes and she walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

Ray's POV

I walked into the living room and I saw Addison sitting on the couch, slightly awkwardly, as Lina went chattering away about her dolls. I cleared my throat and Lina jumped off of the couch and she ran over to me and attacked my legs.

"MOMMY! I was showing the pretty girl my dollies! Look! I named her Calla." I smiled and I leaned down and picked Lina up. She smiled and she gave me a hug, then she squirmed to be let down. She ran into the kitchen, and I smiled to myself. Then Paul walked in.

"Thank you for this Paul. I know that we didn't get off on good terms, and I'm sorry. This means so much to me though." Paul rolled his eyes and he nodded.

Authors Note:

Okay guys! So two important things. One: do you think Addison deserves an imprint? Say Seth or maybe Leah? (I know that some people may not like this idea or they may find this offensive. I'm sorry if it is offensive. I'm giving you ideas.) And if not Seth or Leah, then someone else maybe? Okay and the second thing: For those who want to audition, just let me know who you are again, then I can come up with some rough outline, or some questions for you to answer or something. Anyway so I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. But here is a new chapter. I hope that you like it!

The greatest, most amazing reviewers ever are:

IgnorantME

Robow

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Dawb

Jblc77

ForeverTeamEdward13

TeamWolf101

Christinaxo

Michelle7

Bla338

I Love OC's

Ksteph

Irockmysockslikemonkeys

Natsumu

Ellenaw1 (who reviewed for earlier chapters)

Breaking Dishes Chapter 21

Addison and Paul...they...didn't want to kill each other. I think. But they didn't exactly get along per se. But I thought that maybe if they'd talked then they WOULD start getting along. I mean it really was only awkward because they were exes. So that's why they were going to talk right now.

"I don't want to be left alone ion a room with...it." i rolled my eyes and I grabbed a ruler and I smacked the back of Paul's head with it. He turned around to yell at me, then he turned back around and shrunk in his chair.

"Now you two need to stop acting like two year olds and talk it out. Catalina is a lot more mature than you are and she is almost 5." They both nodded and I smiled. I gave Paul a kiss on the cheek, and I walked out the door.

"I really hope they don't kill each other."

Seth's POV

We were supposed to go over to Ray's house, but she said that Addison and Paul were talking to each other. We thought that that would be a bad thing, but she said that if Paul tried to hurt her, he'd regret it. The guys with imprints knew what she meant and us without them, Jacob, Leah and I, could only pretend that we knew.

"But I'm not really sure if it was a smart idea. I mean Paul has a mind of his own." Kim rolled her eyes and she adjusted herself on Jared's lap.

"Paul kissed the ground Ray walks on. He won't go against her word." Ray giggled and I looked over at her and smiled. I had a little crush on her, that no one knew about and Paul didn't either. Thankfully. He'd rip my eyes out of my sockets, and then beat till I died.

"You actually think that Addison and Paul are going to get along?" Ray shrugged and then she looked over at me. I smiled and she smiled back. If only she hadn't had been imprinted on. We have such great chemistry.

"Are you thinking about Ray again?" I jumped when I heard Embry next to me. But then i registered what he said and I started to panic. How did he know that?  
"How did you.." Embry rolled his eyes and I looked at Ray cautiously.

"Remember who you were on patrol with last night? You thought about her. You're lucky Paul wasn't there." I nodded and Embry leaned back on his chair and smiled at me.

"I won't tell him. Your secrets safe with me." I smiled at Embry, and I turned back to the conversation only to find Jared and Jacob arguing over Bella.

"No she isn't!" Jacob glared at Jared and he started to shake. Embry looked at him and then he started to shake. I wondered why until I saw Catalina by him.

"Catalina I wanna show you something. Come here." She smiled widely and she came running over to me. I smiled down at her, only to have Embry scoop her up and hold her there.

"Why are you so small Catalina?" She looked down at herself, then at Embry, then at me.

"I'm not small. You're just freakishly tall. Mommy says that she's not short either. She says that daddy's just way too tall. Embry's too tall too." Embry smiled down at Catalina, and you could see JUST how much he loved her. Even if it was just as a little sister right now.

"You're just too short." Embry started to tickle Catalina, and she erupted into giggles. I smiled and glanced at Ray. I quickly looked away when I remembered that she had Paul.

Ray's POV

When I got back to my house, I walked in and I found Addison and Paul sitting at the table, in the same spot I left them. But this time they weren't really glaring at each other.

"Did you guys work it out?" Paul nodded and he stood up and he walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and he kissed my temple.

"We have it all worked out baby." I pushed him away slightly and looked at him oddly.

"Since when did you started calling me baby?" Paul shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Oh Addison i forgot to tell you, there's gonna be some people coming over to meet you. They're really nice. I just wanted to tell you before they came." She smiled lightly, and she looked from me to Paul, then down at the table. So she was still sore about it.

"That's fine." I smiled and she smiled back lightly, then she stood up.

"I should probably go and finish unpacking." I smiled and when she walked up the stairs I turned on Paul.

"What is wrong with you? You don't just do that in front of your ex!" Paul sighed and I went to walk away when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"I'm sorry but it's too hard not to be around you, and when you leave and come back, I want to kiss you." I rolled my eyes and I pushed him away. Then I sighed and I started to make something for supper.

Seth's POV

Finally Ray called and said that we could go over to her house, because they were FINALLY done talking. I was excited to go over to see her, but I was also nervous, because if Paul saw me looking at her, then it would be over for me.

Leah wasn't overly excited on the outside, but on the inside she was. I could tell. She respected Ray and she didn't' exactly hate her. She actually kind of loved her as a little sister. I mean Ray was upset over the 'situation', and she wanted to talk to me, but I wasn't there. So she talked to Leah instead. Apparently she burst into tears about how she felt horrible because she did the same thing to Addison. Well she said that she stole Paul from her, and that was like the Leah and Sam situation. From then on Leah's always been secretly protective of Ray, and she's secretly loved her.

"I smell food!" I was smacked on the back of the head by Leah and I rolled my eyes. She really needed to calm down sometimes and just joke around.

"Shut up Seth. Not everything is about food." Leah stormed inside, and I rolled my eyes. She could be so bitter sometimes. I walked inside and I saw Ray asking Leah what happened. Leah glared at me, and I looked at Ray.

"She hits really hard. That hurt." Ray rolled her eyes and I held my arms out.

"I want a hug." She rolled her eyes and she gave me a harmless hug. But of course, because the world has to suck sometimes, Paul walked in, saw me, and started to shake.

"Seth..." I released Ray and stepped away from Paul. He walked over to her, and he pulled her into a hug, then angled her away from me.

"It was a friendship hug Paul." Paul growled at me and he gave me warning glare.

"Paul...let go." Paul let Ray go and she looked down at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" she rolled her eyes and she walked away from Paul, but then he started to follow her.

"Are you okay?" Ray turned around and she looked at Paul and gave him a weird look.

"Stop following me. I am fine. I am mad at you because you were being a jerk to your brother." Paul looked back at me, cast me a glare and then back to Ray.

"Why do you do that? We are just friends. Stop being so overprotective. It's not nice." Paul looked down at her, but she turned around and went back to the stove, to continue cooking.

"Ray, sweetie..." She turned towards him and she put her hand son her hips.

"He's gonna get it now." Leah smirked and I tried not to chuckle. Once Ray did that, she was showing that she had had enough of it.

"Go sit down and stop bothering me." Paul looked down at her and tried to say something, but instead he went and sat down like he was told to.

"I haven't seen him listen that well since...well...ever." I smiled and I turned to face the mysterious person when my jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

She had long, black, curly hair. She had perfect, tan, smooth looking skin. She was tall, and she was a little on the think side but she was still perfect. She had amazing hazel/brown eyes, and a dazzling smiled.

"Seth?" I looked over at Ray for a moment before looking back at my imprint, smiling widely.

"Addison, this is Seth. Seth this is Addison." I smiled even wider, if possible. Addison Clearwater. It fit perfectly. It sounded amazing. It...

"Hi Seth." I smiled as wide as I possibly could. My name coming out of her mouth was the best sound I had heard, ever. She had such a sweet voice, it was beautiful. The only thing better would be her laugh.

"Great so now there's another one." Leah scoffed but I didn't take too much notice. How could I when my whole life, was standing before me?

I saw my imprint, Addison got to sit down in a chair and I secretly hoped that she would sit next to me. She looked over to where Paul was sitting and it looked like she was thinking about sitting there. But then she looked over at me, smiled shyly, blushed and sat down right next to me. I smiled and turned towards her, just willing to sit there and stare at her gorgeous-ness.

"So what grade are you in?" Ray was looking over at us, in amusement, as if she was going to enjoy this part.

"I'm just starting high school." Addison looked over at me in shock. She looked into my eyes, then she looked down shyly.

"I'm graduating this year." I frowned and started to think of all the possibilities. She was going to be leaving me. She was going to leave me and go to college. I felt a pain in my chest, I felt like dying. The very thought of her leaving me, ripped through me, and it burned. I wanted it to go away.

"I'm going to college after high school." Addison smiled at Ray, and then she turned her attention to Paul. He was standing up, and he looked like he was in shock.

"You're going where?" I looked at Addison and she looked at Paul, then to Ray.

"I'm going to college. I want to go and take a history course, and maybe and English course." Paul started to shake and Addison turned towards me, in slight confusion.

"You're not staying here?" Ray sighed and she put her wooden spoon down and shook her head.

"I want to go to college. So after high school, I'm going to move away for a couple years, go to college and come back." Paul started shaking even worse, and Addison started to get more and more nervous by the minute.

"What about Catalina?" Ray rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest.

"I'm taking her with me obviously." Paul clenched his fists together, and he started to take deep breaths.

"I don't want you to go." I looked in between the two, then glanced at Leah who looked like she was enjoying this.

"Well I didn't ask for your permission Paul." Paul went to say something back when Addison interrupted him.

"Paul it's not your decision." Paul turned towards Addison and gave her a nasty glare. I glared back at him, and tried not to shake but it was hard not to.

"I don't need your permission to go somewhere. You can't control what I do. Honestly! Sometimes you think that you can control me but you can't!" Ray finally had enough and she stormed past him, and up the stairs. I heard a door slam, and then stormed out of the house. Leah stood up, cracked her back and looked at me and Addison.

"I'm going to talk to her. Don't burn down the house." I rolled my eyes and I scoffed. As if I would with my imprint here.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the wait guys! I know that it took nearly forever! So for those of you who are interested in auditioning, I will message you with some things. Then you can message me back, with your answers/ characters. Thanks and please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay guys. So after my last update which was on...Sunday if I am correct, I had a lot of you audition, and I want you to know just how hard it was for me to decide. Honestly, I thought about it ,and I thought about it. I thought about it so hard! So I gave the part to Miss. Ebbie Paige. I hope I do your character justice.

And to those of you who didn't get the part, I really hope that you keep reading my story. You're characters were all amazing, which made it even harder for me to choose.

So thanks to the reviewers:

Robow

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Ellenaw1 (Who reviewed for a LOT of chapters)

Midnight LeAnn

ForeverTeamEdward13

Tigerfoooh

Elena x (Who reviewed for multiple chapters)

Jblc77

MadToTheBone1

Dawb

Twihard Fanpire

Kishasho123

Irocksockslikemonkeys

Izzie-94

Michelle7

Breaking Dishes Chapter 22

Jacob had Bella, the girl that he loved, go back to the leech. Well that's what they called vampires. I just called them vampires. But anyway, the point is, she left him. She just dropped him like a dead fly, or something like that. He was beyond upset but everyone kept telling him that he would be better once he had imprinted on someone. But did he believe us, no, because he was being a stubborn butt!

"Ray can you and Jake got to the store for me?" I looked at Emily, and she smiled brightly at me. I sighed and I nodded. I stood up, with Jake and I grabbed my keys. I looked at Jake, and saw his hurt, annoyed face. I know that he was hurt, and I know that he wanted to be with Bella. But when he imprinted on someone, then he'd forget about Bella.

"Lina? Do you want to go to the store with me?" Lina nodded and she hopped off of Embry's lap and ran over to me. I grabbed her hand and then I smiled up at Jake.

"Ready to go?" Jake rolled his eyes and he walked out of the house, pushing past me. He was in a sort of... 'annoyed at life' mood. I walked outside to my truck, and I got Lina into her car seat. Then I got in, and buckled up. Jake got in the other side, and he quickly adjusted his seat.

I sighed and I put the key in the ignition and I started the truck. Once I started it, I smiled when I heard some Katy Perry blasting through my speaker. Thanks to Kim who really liked Katy Perry.

"I'm changing the music." I nodded and smiled when Jake changed the music to 30 Seconds To Mars. I pulled out of the driveway and I started to drive towards the grocery store, when Jake turned towards me.

"Thanks Ray, for being there for me." I smiled at Jacob reassuringly. He and I talked quite a lot, and I considered him one of my best guy friends.

Once we got to the store, I got Lina out and then I held her hand and walked into the store with Jake following. I started to walk up and down the isles looking for things, and putting them in my basket. I looked back and saw Lina and Jake starting to argue about something. I rolled my eyes and I sighed. Would they never grow up?

"Seriously you two need to stop. Now." Lina looked up at me and she crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout.

"But mommy..." I turned around and I sighed. Lina looked back at Jake and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lina please..." She smiled and she giggled. Then she started skipping up and down the isles.

"Why would Embry want to be around her all the time? She's so infuriating." I rolled my eyes and I started to put more things in my basket.

"Jacob Black you are sixteen she is almost five. Who should have the maturity to not fight with an almost five year old?" Jake looked at me and he sighed. Then he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're taking too long. I'm going to wait outside." I rolled my eyes and I waved my hand and Jake walked away from me, and towards the exit. I turned back around and found Lina gone. My eyes widened and I started to panic.

"Lina? Catalina? Where are you?" I heard nothing, and then I started to breath heavily, and I felt like passing out.

"MOMMY!" I turned around and saw Lina standing beside a girl. Well...teenager. She looked to be around my age. She had blonde hair, really blonde hair, blonder than mine. It was straight and choppy with layers, and she had side bangs. She was healthy looking, not stick thin, but just right. The one thing that I noticed about her was that her eyes seemed to be changing colours.

"Catalina Young! You do NOT run off like that! You almost gave me a heart attack! Do you even know what your father would say if he was here?" Lina looked down at the ground, and she started to sniffle, then she nodded. I sighed and I pulled her into a hug, and she started to cry lightly.

"Thank you so much." The girl smiled and nodded, and then she looked at Lina.

"She's so cute." Lina sniffled, and she turned around and smiled shyly at the girl.

"Thank you Ebbie." I looked down at Lina, then up at...Ebbie?

"I'm Ebonie." I stood up and I shook her hand lightly, then I looked back at Lina.

"Thank you again. I wouldn't...I don't...If I would've lost her..." Ebonie smiled widely and then she waved at Lina. I looked from her to Lina, then I smiled.

"Would you like to come to a bonfire tonight at First Beach? It'll be really fun. Plus there will be some people that I think you would REALLY get along with." Ebonie smiled and she nodded.

"Can I have your cell-phone number? That way I can call you." I nodded and I took out my cell-phone and I handed it to Ebonie. I grabbed hers and I quickly put my number in.

"I guess I'll call you or text you later and tell what time it starts." Ebonie smiled at me and Lina and I picked up my basket, then I grabbed Lina's hand.

"Bye Ebbie!" Lina turned around and waved at Ebbie, then she turned back around and followed me to the checkout.

Jacob's POV

I have to admit that standing out here was quite boring. I didn't want to be here, but I didn't just want to leave Ray and Lina.

I sighed and I started to think about Bella and Edward again. I thought about how it wasn't fair that she went back to him, when he was going to end her life. I could give her life, but she didn't want it I guess.

"What is taking them so long?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. They were taking forever and it would be really nice if they could finish now.

"I'm done Jake, relax." I turned and saw Lina and Ray walking out the door, with lots of plastic bags. I grabbed some from her and I helped her put them in the truck. Ray put Lina into the truck, and then I got in after. Once Ray was in, she turned on the truck and started driving towards Emily's house.

She got out and she got the bags out, then Lina. I unbuckled, got out, and saw Paul walk out the door, to Ray. He gave me a look and he grabbed the rest of the bags.

I rolled my eyes and I walked into the house following Ray, Paul and Lina. I took off my shoes, and I sat down at the table, as Emily and Ray started to take things out of bags, then out of packages.

"Did you have fun today Lina?" Lina was sitting on Paul's lap. She looked at Ray, then she continued to draw.

"I got lost in the store today." Paul's head snapped up and he looked at Ray, seriously. Ray froze and she didn't know what to do.

"You lost her?" Ray looked up at Paul briefly before looking down and continued taking stuff out of bags.

"How could you do that?" Paul grabbed Lina and he put her in the chair beside him, and he stood up and walked over to Ray.

"She walked away from me and I wasn't paying attention, I was saying goodbye to Jake." Ray looked down and she started breathing irregularly.

"You should've..." Emily looked at Paul, and she crossed her arms over her chest, as a signal to stop.

"I know! I should've been paying attention! I'm a horrible mother I know! You don't have to remind me every second!" Ray pushed past Paul and she walked to the front door. I heard it slam, and then I saw Emily turn to look at Paul.

"She's hiding something from me." Paul muttered under his breath before he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Why are mommy and daddy fighting?" I looked down at Lina but didn't really know what to say.

"Lina do you want to help me bake cookies?" Lina looked at me, then she walked over to Emily and stood on a chair.

Ray's POV

I was on the beach, throwing rocks into the water. It was starting to calm me down, but then I would think about what Paul said, and I'd start getting infuriated again.

Once I was done with the rock throwing, I sat down on the beach and pulled my legs to my chest. I started to rock back and forth a bit. I looked down at the beach and figured that everyone would be getting ready for the bonfire. I felt my phone vibrating so I pulled it out.

But once I saw Paul's number on it, I stood up and I threw it into the water. I watched it sink, and I started to get mad again.

"This is your entire fault! Why did you have to do this to me?" I kicked the sand, but it didn't make me feel better. It might have actually made me feel worse.

I sat down on the beach and sighed. There was something wrong with me, and I couldn't tell Paul. I couldn't tell Emily, I couldn't tell anyone, but I knew that I should. I just didn't know how to word it, or even bring it up for that matter.

Jacob's POV

Leah was glaring at Paul the entire time that we were walking down towards the beach. She found out about the fight and she didn't take it too well. Paul was angry, and he had been close to phasing a few times, so he had to be kept away from Lina.

"She's not answering her cell phone, but I did manage to call her at her house. She had just gotten there apparently. She's on her way." Emily smiled at Kim, and Kim walked over to Jared and sat down on his lap. I looked at them, and then I started to think about what would be like if Bella and I were a couple.

"Hey Ray!" I looked behind me and saw ray walking down the beach, with a look on her face. She didn't even stop to look at Paul, but instead she walked past him and sat down on the other side of the fire.

I sat there looking from Paul to Ray for a while, before I saw someone walking down the beach. Ray saw too, because she stood up, and walked over to her.

I saw ray say something to her, then the mysterious girl hugged ray, and they began walking over to the rest of us.

"Guys, this is Ebonie." I looked up at her, and she looked into my eyes, and my entire world shifted. She had blonde hair, very blonde hair, that was long, choppy and beautiful. She wasn't too short, or too tall. She had a perfect, healthy body, which I loved. I loved the fact that she wasn't stick thin. She smiled brightly at me, and I saw that she had a breathtaking smile, with white, straight teeth.

"I'm Jacob." She smiled and I stood up and walked over to her. I held out my hand and she grabbed it in hers, and she shook it lightly.

"I'm Ebonie." I looked down at our hands, and noticed how she didn't pull it away due to the heat.

"So what do you guys do at this bonfire?" I smiled widely at the sound of her voice, and I tried not to think about what her voice would sound like when she said my name.

"WE eat, tell the legend of our tribe and then we just hang out and talk." She smiled, again, which in turn made me smile. She was such a happy person. It was nice.

"Do you want to sit by me?" Ebonie started to look around when her gaze fell on Paul and Ray. She saw them talking, then she turned to me and nodded.

"If you don't mind?" I shook my head and she smiled, then she walked past me, and sat down on a log. I sat down beside her, and looked at her from the corner of my eye. Then Bella popped into my head and I froze. How could I have forgotten her so quickly? I mean I was...I am...no. I was. I WAS in love with her.

But then I looked at Ebonie, and I started to feel guilty for even thinking of any BUT her. But Bella...Bella was such an important part of my life.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Okay first things first: There is something wrong with Ray. Any guesses?

Now the next thing:

Thank you to everyone who auditioned for the part of Jacob's imprint. You have no idea how hard it was for me to choose. That's why I hadn't updated sooner, because believe me, I could NOT decide. So thank you so much to everyone who auditioned. I really hope that you will still read my story and review. Honestly guys when you guys read my stories it brightens my day because I know that I'm writing something that you guys like. If that makes sense. I love you all so thank you so much!

Love,

Miss. Blonde. Bee


	23. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Sorry for my very first authors note, but I have some semi-bad news. I'm sick with a cold, and a partial flu. I won't specify what I have because some of you may not want to know. So sorry for there not being an update today, I will try as hard as I can for tomorrow. I'm sorry for this.

Miss. Blonde. Bee.


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys. So I managed to make a chapter today. Thanks to everyone who wished me better health, you guys are awesome. Anyway so please enjoy!

Breaking Dishes Chapter 23

I sat across the fire from Paul for a reason. But I just wanted to go over there and apologise. I just didn't know how, or what to say. So I just sat there, thinking about what to say. I looked up, and around the fire, and saw some people talking and some people joking. I sighed and I ran my fingers through my hair, and closed my eyes for a moment.

Then I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders and I knew who it was. I didn't know why he was over here though.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Paul and then down at my lap.

"Why are you talking to me?" I looked up at Paul, and then I looked down. I felt him pull me closer to him, and I sighed.

"I have to tell you something. Can we talk privately?" Paul nodded and he stood up, then he helped me stand up. I felt him grab my hand and I sighed slightly. I don't know why he was being so gently now, I mean we were screaming at each other before...

"What do you have to tell me?" I looked up at Paul, then I started to tear up.

"I'm..." I sniffled, and I bit my lip before taking a deep breath.

"Paul, I'm pregnant." He stared at me, and then he got a big smile on his face. He pulled me into a hug, and then he spun me around before putting me down.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" I looked down and I shrugged.

"I was just nervous. I didn't know how you'd react." He smiled and he pulled me into another hug, but this one lasted longer. I thought about how happy Paul was about the baby, and I started to cry a little. I didn't expect him to react this way.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" I shook my head and I gently wiped away my tears before taking deep breaths.

"I'm just...I didn't know you were going to have such a good reaction." I looked down momentarily, only to have Paul lift my chin up to meet his gaze. He kissed me, then he pulled me into another hug.

"We are going to have a baby. What reaction did you think I would have?" I shrugged and then I felt myself being pushed away, before being picked up. I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Why are you carrying me?" Paul smiled down at me, then he kissed my nose.

"Because I want to."

Jacob's POV

I was sitting beside Ebonie. I kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye, to see what she thought about the legends. Once the legends were done, I had to tell her that they were true. I really hope she didn't think I was lying to her.

"Can we go and talk?" Ebonie smiled up at me, and nodded. I stood up, stretched and then I grabbed her hand. She looked down at it, and I let it go quickly.

"Sorry." She smiled at me, and then she grabbed my hand again.

"I like it." I smiled but as soon as we started to walk away from the rest of them, I started to get nervous.

"What if I told you that the legends are real and that I am a werewolf?" Ebonie looked up at me seriously, and nodded.

"I believe you." I stared down at her in shock at first, then amazement.

"You believe me?" She nodded and I smiled even wider than before.

"Can you show me?" I looked down at her hesitantly, but I knew that I couldn't say no to her. I wouldn't be able to say no to her. Ever.

"Just stay her okay?" She nodded and I let go of her hand and I jogged into the trees. I quickly stripped, and I left my shorts there. Then I quickly phased and walked out of the trees.

I walked up to Ebonie and I sat down on the ground. She stared at me for a minute or two before she started to run her fingers through my hair.

"You're so beautiful Jake." I grinned and I licked her hand, then her face. I stood up, and I took a step backwards before running into the tress, and phasing back. I ran back out to Ebonie, and smiled more than I had before.

"I'm glad that you believed me." Ebonie smiled and then she looked up at me curiously.

"Are there vampires too?" I looked down at her, and then I started to shake when I remembered Bella and the Cullen.

"Yes. There are." Ebonie looked at me concerned and she put her hands on my arms and asked if I was okay.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? Privately?" Ebonie nodded and I grabbed her hand I started to walk over to my bike when I stopped.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I semi turned around and forced a smile.

"I don't really have a helmet for you." Ebonie smiled and shook her head.

"I don't need one." I turned around and stared at her in horror.

"Yes! You need a helmet! You could fall off, or you could..." I watched as Ebonie started laughing at me. As much as I wanted to be serious in this situation, I couldn't help but smiled at her.

"I have my car silly! You can go and drop your bike off at your house, and then you can go with me." I looked at her, not really sure what to say. I mean...I just acted like Paul.

"Okay. We can do that." Ebonie smiled up at me, and she grabbed my hand again before walking towards her car, with me following.

Paul's POV

"I don't want you to go here. Go someplace else Ray. But not here." She turned around and she gave me a look.

"You don't know what they are! What they've done!" She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I know exactly what they are. They are vegetarian vampires. So it's not that bad." I groaned and I pulled her close to me. She didn't know how wrong this was though...

"Ray please, do you know what Bella did to Jake?" Ray's eyes narrowed and I thought she was going to get mad at Bella, but she got mad at me.

"I know exactly what she did. I will have you know that I did almost the exact same thing to Addison. Besides the rest of them aren't that bad. I hope." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her as close as I could without hurting OUR baby.

"Please just reconsider going someplace else?" she shook her head and she tried to get out of my grasp.

"I hear that Dr. Cullen's the best doctor around." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath.

"That's debateable." Ray was about to smack me, when the...doctor came in.

"Are you ready for your first ultrasound miss Young?" she nodded and she went to move out of my arms, when I pulled her back.

"Paul please, he won't hurt me or the baby. Now let go or else." I looked down at Ray and saw that she wasn't joking. I sighed and I let her go, only to grab her hand.

"Follow me." I glared at the Cullen before following him and Ray. Once we got into the examination room, Cullen told Ray to get changed into some of the patient clothing, which I was fine with, but he said that I had to leave.

I glared at him and I stepped out of the room, and into the hall. I stood by the wall glaring at the Cullen, when Edward and Bella walked up to Carlisle.

"Paul? What are you doing here? Is Jacob with you?" I glared at her, and at her stench coming from Edward. It was bad enough that Ray wanted to go to THIS doctor, but to have Edward come too? I wanted to rip off all their heads.

"Don't try anything Paul." Edward glared at me, before pushing Bella behind him. I stood up straight and started to clench my fists.

"I'm ready." I heard Ray walk out of the room, and she stood beside me, in her new clothes.

"Hi. I'm Bella." Ray looked at me briefly before looking at Bella.

"You're Bella?" Bella nodded and Ray shook her hand and forced a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella nodded and Carlisle looked at Ray, then at me.

"Well, shall we begin?" Ray smiled widely, before leaving me, and going back into the room. I followed her and she sat down on the tale, and Dr. Cullen grabbed a sheet for her and covered her up, then asked her to lift up her...clothes until she reached her stomach. I glared at him, and almost let out a growl, when I saw the Cullen's hand going closer to her stomach. He started to put some kind of gel on her stomach and he rubbed it around with some sort of...thing. I wasn't sure what it was, but soon there was a picture of her stomach with 2 tiny babies in there.

"Do you see it? Those are our babies!" Ray looked at the screen proudly, while I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. We were having babies.

"Ray! We're having babies!" She nodded and I bent down and gave her a gentle hug. I pulled away and I smiled down at her brightly.

"Congratulations Paul and Raleigh." The Cullen smiled at us, before printing out a picture and giving us a few minutes.

"Ray, can you believe it?" She shook her head, and then she sat up straight.

"We have to tell Lina that she's going to have 2 baby brothers or sisters." I smiled down at her, and gave her another hug, before she pushed me away.

"I have to get dressed, so you have to leave." I rolled my eyes and I walked out of the room and let her change. I didn't even really care about the Cullen's being right there. I was still in too much shock.

Seth's POV

Addison was sitting beside me on the couch doing her homework. I had my arm around her and she was content. But she seemed to be distracted from doing her work.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me and forced a smile, but it quickly faded.

"I don't think your mom and your sister like me too much." I started to laugh and I know that I shouldn't have but I did.

"Addison, they DO like you. Leah's just more closed off about it, but she's actually quite protective of you and Raleigh. She won't show it, but she is. My mom loves you to pieces too. She was just having a bad day the day that you met her. She was tired and she was upset, but she loves you." Addison looked up at me, almost like she didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and she sighed, then she started to relax, when she sat up straight and looked at me dead on.

"What are we going to do when it comes time for me to go to college?" I looked at her, and pulled her as close to me as I could.

"We'll work something out." Addison smiled but only before a moment before she was frowning again.

"What am I going to do when Ray and Paul start to get their life going? Where am I going to live?" I rubbed her shoulders soothingly, and hugged closer to me.

"It'll be fine. We'll work something out." She pulled away and she looked at me seriously.

"I'm three years older than you Seth. Doesn't that bother anyone?" I sighed and sat up straight. Addison had learned about the imprinting, and she was a little scared at first. But to be honest, she took it well, after a while.

"Quil is a lot older than Claire." Her eyes widened and she moved away from me. I started to whine, and try and get closer to her, but she kept moving back.

"Addison please?" She shook her head and she sat on the other side of the couch. She brought her knees up to her chest and she started to rock back and forth.

"That's so gross. He's in love with a child." I got closer to her, and her attempts to push me away, weren't working.

"Addison listen to me, he doesn't love her like Paul loves Ray, or how I love you. He loves her as a little sister. It's whatever the imprint needs at that moment. Notice how Lina and Embry are?" She turned to me and she gave me an odd look.

"I didn't know that..." I nodded and she crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout.

"So it's normal then?" I nodded and she sighed, and then I pulled her into my lap. She curled herself into me, and sighed.

"I'm sorry for over reacting." I kissed her forehead and listened to her sigh contently again.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys. A new chapter. I got one to you today because I stayed home from school, still not totally better, so I had nothing better to do with my day. Hope you liked it!


	25. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter, I wrote this instead of studying for my Spanish test, btu I am going to do that DIRECTLY after posting this. Maybe. Anyway so I have some good news! I am sort of feeling better! I am on the slow road to recovery! Yay me!

It would take too long to describe how awesome your reviewers are. So thanks to:

Miss. Ebbie Paige

ForeverTeamEdward13

Izzie-94

Jblc77

Ellenaw1

MadToTheBone1

Michelle7

Dawb

Robow

IgnorantME

Breaking Dishes Chapter 24

When Ebonie found out about Bella, she promised that she would never do that to Jake. Much to his relief, because he was already too far gone, to lose her. Since she was the opposite of Bella, liked shopping, then hanging out with the guys, she and Jake got along really well. In fact, they go along so well, it was surprising to most people. I mean she understood the situation with Bella, she understood that Jake still loved her, and she understood that he still wanted to be in her life.

"Jake Bella called for you. She wants to talk." Jake looked at me, then at Ebonie.

"I'll be right back okay?" Ebonie nodded and Jake smiled, kissed her cheek, and grabbed the phone. He walked outside with the phone to TRY and get SOME privacy. I smiled at Ebonie and I set some fruit on Emily's table. She had to go to the doctor's office and she asked me to cook for the werewolves today.

"How are you feeling?" I smiled at her, and shrugged. The 'morning sickness' came and went as it pleased. But it wasn't JUST in the morning. It was all day sometimes too.

"The biggest issue is morning sickness, or should I say all day sickness?" Ebonie giggled lightly, and then she grabbed some fruit and started to munch on it. Jake came walking back in and he sighed heavily.

"Bella wants to hang out sometime. She has to tell me something apparently." I nodded and I looked at Ebonie who was looking at Jake carefully.

"I wonder what she has to tell you?" Jake looked at Ebonie, practically melted, then shrugged. He took a look at the table, then frowned.

"Fruit? Really?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed some fruit and started to eat it.

"It's not for you wolves, because you don't like fruit, you like meat. It's for us girls who like to eat healthy-ish." Jake snorted and he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a HUGE turkey leg and started to eat it.

"I love meat!" Ebonie giggled, but then she rolled her eyes and started to eat more fruit. I heard the door open and in walked Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry and Quil, then Kim, following them.

"Jake! You're eating again?" I saw Kim staring at Jake with her mouth open, in awe.

"I'm a man! I need to eat!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I saw Paul looking at me, then he walked over to me and hugged me gently.

"How are my babies?" I rolled my eyes and I tried to push him away, but he hugged me again.

"I mean you, and our two babies." I looked up at him, and smiled sweetly.

"Sure you did." I kissed his cheek and I stood up, and walked over to the fridge and started to pull stuff out.

"While Emily and Sam are gone I am going to cook. So everyone that doesn't need to be in the house can leave." The guys looked at me like I was joking so they didn't move.

"NOW." They all walked out of the house in a hurry and I smiled. That's right, they knew not to mess with the pregnant person.

"You're so mean." I smiled and started to take things out of packages.

"Do we really need all this food?" Kim and I looked over at Ebonie and then we started to laugh.

"You saw how Jake was with that turkey leg. Imagine 5 more of them. Not to mention that for Jake, that was just a snack." Ebonie's eyes widened then she smiled widely.

"That's awesome." Kim smiled at Ebonie, out of the corner of her eye, and she started to cut vegetables.

Paul's POV

Patrol sucked. My mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about Ray and our babies. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be there with her, making sure she was safe. And I would've been but Sam and Emily had to go to the doctor's because Emily hasn't been feeling well lately. The entire pack, minus the girls, have been wondering what's been wrong.

'I hope Em's okay.' I heard Quil snort at Embry, and then he looked at him oddly.

'Like Sam would let her NOT be fine!' I chuckled to myself and started to think about how I was with Ray. That was something that all us wolves had in common, when it came to our imprints. We all would do whatever it was to make they WERE fine, even if it meant torture for us.

'How many times have you had to go and get something for Ray in the middle of the night Paul?' I heard Embry, and Quil laughing loudly. I growled at them and they stopped laughing and backed away from me.

'A lot but she has twins your moron. She has to feed three people.' Embry looked at Quil and they started to laugh again.

'You must have some powerful...' I growled at them and pushed past them. I ran towards the border when I smelt a leech. I saw the red headed vampire again and went to take after her. I saw some of the Cullen's there, and I growled again. It was only the blonde one, the blonde one's 'mate', the short pixie one and Edward. The other two must be in Forks.

'Paul watch out!' I growled and I saw the leech trying to attack me. Once she saw that she couldn't, she jumped away from me, and started to run again. She stopped, looked at me, and started to make her way back over to our side. My mind went immediately to Ray and I started to run towards her.

I almost had her, when she jumped back over to the Forks side. I growled, and I jumped after her, but I collided with the blondes mate. I growled at him, when he went to jump up, and started to walk back and forth, making sure that he wouldn't try anything.

"It was a misunderstanding Paul." I glared at Edward and I started to snarl at him.

"Go home to Raleigh." I growled as a warning, and followed me and my brothers back to Emily's house. Once we got there we walked in and we saw Jake eating, again. Kim got mad at him, and he explained that we need to eat, which was true.

I saw Ray sitting down on a chair, and I walked over to her, and I hugged her, without hurting our babies. But then she got mad at me because she took something out of context and no matter what I said she didn't believe me.

"I'm sure." She kissed my cheek, and she stood up and started to pull things out of the fridge.

"While Emily and Sam are gone I am going to cook. So everyone that doesn't need to be in the house can leave." I looked at her, and started to walk out the door when I saw no one else following me. I rolled my eyes and I turned back around to see Ray putting her hand son her hips, and giving us all a look.

"NOW." The rest of us walked outside for the fear of a pregnant woman's wrath. Good thing there weren't TWO pregnant women.

Addison's POV

I got to spend the day with Lina, which I was really looking forward to because I felt like her big sister or something. So I took her to the park, then we went shopping a bit, then we went and ate, and now we are back at the park.

"Higher Addy! Higher!" I rolled my eyes and I pushed Lina a little higher. I didn't want her to get hurt, but I didn't want to upset her either. She could be really sensitive sometimes. But that's what made me love her, she was just such a sweetie.

"Addy! Can I go on the slide now?" I nodded and I helped Lina stop the swing, and then she ran over to the slide. She climbed up the stairs and she slid down, then she did it all over again. I smiled and I sat down on a bench and watched her carefully.

Embry threatened that he would hurt me, if I hurt her. But then Ray AND Seth both threatened him that if he hurt me because I hurt her, then he would be hurt. I mean Ray wouldn't hurt me, because she knew that it'd be an accident, she trusts me. I smiled when I saw Lina giggle, before she went on the slide again.

"She's cute." I turned to the side and I saw a teenage boy sitting beside me. He looked oddly familiar but I didn't know where I knew him from.

"Yeah she is." The boy, guy, looked at me again and smiled. I saw his straight white teeth, and I tried to shift away from him, without it looking rude.

"Is she yours?" I turned to stare at him, and he smiled again, and moved closer to me.

"Of course not. You're too young and pretty to be a mother." I looked back at Lina, and saw her on the monkey bars. I looked back at the guy and saw him staring down at me intently. I looked up into his eyes and froze. His eyes were red.

"Your eyes..." He chuckled and he brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I got contacts." I looked at him sceptically. Something about him was off. Something I couldn't pinpoint, but something made me uncomfortable.

"I'm Riley and you are?" I looked back at Lina, then felt for him phone in my jacket pocket.

"I'm Addison." Riley smiled and he moved as close to me as he could without sitting on me, and he sat up straight, so he was towering over me.

"That's a beautiful name." I thanked him shyly and tried to feel around for the buttons on my phone. Once I found them I tried as best as I could to text either Seth or Ray, without raising suspicion.

"So are you from around here?" I looked at Riley and I nodded. He smiled widely and he started to touch my hair softly.

"I was wondering if you could show me around sometime you know...all the hot spots...where all the beautiful girls like you go to hang out." I looked at him, and then I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I quickly apologised to him and I stood up, and walked away from him, and opened my phone. I smiled slightly, when I saw that Seth was coming to get me.

"So?" I jumped when I heard him behind me. I dropped my phone so I picked it up, but as I was standing up, I felt him touch the back of my neck.

"You're so beautiful Addison. So beautiful." I shivered, but not a good shivering, and closed my eyes wishing that I was anywhere but here.

"When can I see Embry Addy?" I opened my eyes and I smiled down at Lina.

"Soon Lina, soon." She smiled and she ran off to the monkey bars again. I turned around and I saw Riley smirking at me as he was leaning against one of the poles by the wings.

"Can I tell you something Addy?" I glared at him and I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head.

"No but you CAN leave me alone." Riley chuckled again and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"I don't think so princess." I rolled my eyes and went to walk away, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around and glared at him. I went to hit him, when he grabbed my hand, and leaned in closer.

"You're not going anywhere, Princess." I tried to struggle against him, but it was no use. I looked back at Lina and saw that she wasn't watching which was good.

I turned back towards Riley and saw him leaning down towards my neck. He looked into my eyes briefly before kissing my neck gently.

"This'll be fun."

Authors Note:

There ya go guys! Suspense! I wonder what'll happen...I hoped you liked this chapter, and I hope you review because that would make me feel really special. Gracias!


	26. Chapter 25

Hey guys. Sorry for the long-ish wait for a new chapter. I had major writers block, and it didn't help that I had a whole bunch of English homework too...

Thanks to the reviewers:

Dawb

Miss. Ebbie Paige

ForeverTeamEdward13

MadToTheBone1

Robow

Izzie-94

thyttrinh

Michelle7

ignorantME

Ellenaw1

Midnight LeAnn

Bla338

Breaking Dishes Chapter 25

Riley's POV

There were a couple reasons for me being here. The most important reason was because Victoria was going to kill the Cullen's mate, seeing as he killed hers. Victoria and I were after different things, but we were working together to get those things.

Right now my mission was to make newborns and then make them believe that the Cullen's needed to be destroyed. I knew that the first person that I wanted to change was Raleigh. She was the first, and then others would soon follow after her. Of that I was sure.

When I first arrived to the area of Forks and La Push, I was very cautious. I needed to be sure that there weren't any Cullen's around. I knew that they were in the area, but I wanted to make sure that they weren't near right now. At least until I could get to my destination undetected.

Once I could tell that there weren't any Cullen's around, I ran towards the border of Forks and La Push. I stopped briefly to double check that no one was around and then I ran by the border trying to see if I could smell her anywhere.

But instead of smelling her, I smelt two other people. One I didn't recognize, but the other one, she smelt like Lina. I stepped on the La Push border, on edge, and started to walk to the park. Once I got there, I saw a teenage girl around Raleigh's age, and then I saw Lina.

I saw the girl sit down on a bench and I smirked. I walked silently and quickly over to her and sat down beside her without making a noise. That was a major benefit of being a vampire. You aren't loud. At all. I got comfortable and then I looked over at the teenager. She couldn't be much older than Raleigh.

"She's cute." The girl turned towards me and she looked a little shocked at first.

"Yeah she is." I smirked and tried my hardest not so ink my teeth into her neck. But she smelled amazing.

"Is she yours?" The girl looked over at me in shock. I smiled as sweetly as I could while I was imagining myself sucking her dry.

"Of course not. You're too young and pretty." I looked over her briefly and nodded to myself. She was pretty, and young, she would do well as a newborn. Maybe after the war was over she would find a mate. I looked down at her intently and she ended up looking up at me, right into my eyes. Her eyes widened and she looked quite taken back.

"Your eyes..." I smirked and I got closer to her, in case she was going to make an escape.

"I got contacts." She looked at me sceptically as if she couldn't believe me. I couldn't care less if she believed me or not. She would most likely end up being one of us anyway. But still as I was sitting next to her, I could feel that she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I'm Riley and you are?" I saw her reach into her coat pockets but just figured that she was cold.

"I'm Addison." I moved closer to her, as close as possible, getting ready to grab her if she decided to run. But just to make sure that she wouldn't run away, I sat up straight and I towered over her.

"That's a beautiful name." She smiled shyly and then she looked away from me.

"So are you around here?" She nodded shyly, and then I reached out and touched her hair, anything to distract me from the pulse in her neck, the one that was starting to drive me crazy.

"I was wondering if you could show me around sometime you know...all the hot spots...where all the beautiful girls like you go to hang out." I sat there as she didn't say anything. I could hear something vibrate in her pocket and then she excused herself, stood up and walked away from me. I stood up, frowning and I quickly walked behind her. I could hear her pulse even louder, knowing that she must know that something isn't right about me.

"So?" She jumped a couple of feet and then she dropped her phone. She bent down to pick it up, and I knew that I had to at least TRY and get her to trust me.

"You're so beautiful Addison. So beautiful." I lightly touched her neck to move her hair out of the way. I didn't want to wait. I wanted her blood now.

"When can I see Embry Addy?" I looked down at Lina and forced a smile. She was interrupting. I saw Addy starting to talk to Lina so I ran over and leaned against one of the support bars for the swings.

"Can I tell you something Addy?" I smirked as I continued to lean against the pole. This was starting to get kind of boring.

"No but you CAN leave me alone." I smirked and watched as she went to walk away.

"I don't think so Princess." I grabbed her arm and I held it I pulled her back to me. She was going to tell me where Raleigh is.

"Where do you think you're going?" She pulled back her arm and went to hit me when I grabbed her wrist and I pulled her even closer to me, so she could see that I meant business.

"You're not going anywhere Princess." I saw her looking over at Lina, and I saw that she wasn't watching. A brief look of relief washed over Addison's face before she remembered what was happening.

I bent down and I gently kissed her neck before I was going to bite her. It wasn't out of affection or love, it was just as a goodbye to her, and the world she was used to. When she woke up, she was going to find herself in a whole different world.

"This will be fun."

Ray's POV

I was banished from the kitchen for almost getting sick. But did they really understand my situation? No, because they weren't having twins. But that's beside the point. I got banished from the kitchen and I was forced to go to the bathroom until I felt better. So I guess that I missed whatever happened downstairs. I only heard about it, and then I was back to the lovely ceramic toilet.

"Ray? Do you need help?" I lifted my head up for a moment when I heard Paul's voice. I smiled for a moment before going back to the toilet. Paul waited for a moment before I let out a little noise. The door opened and he walked in. He kneeled on the floor beside me and he lifted up my hair when I...yeah.

Once I was done...getting sick, I leaned up against Paul and sighed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he pulled me into him.

"It's so much worse than before Paul. I feel like its worse. I mean it's probably the same but it just FEELS worse. You know?" Paul nodded and then I felt him pulled me onto his lap.

"This time will be different. You won't be by yourself." I nodded and I just started to relax, when Embry burst into the bathroom, in a panic.

"There's been a leech spotting near Addison and Lina. We need to go on patrol." Paul sighed, and then he gently lifted me off of his lap, helped me up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Promise me you'll be safe. All three of you." I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss before following Embry out the door. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This is definitely not the easiest pregnancy in the world...

Once Addison and Lina got back, Addison sent Lina to go and play with Claire. Then she sat don at the table and started to run her fingers through her hair.

"I was so scared. I had no idea what he was doing or what was wrong with him. By the time I had clued in that he was a vampire...it was almost too late." I sat beside Addison and hugged her lightly.

"Who was it?" Addison looked at me for a minute before sighing.

"Riley. His name was Riley." I stared at her wide eyed, and fearful. Riley, Riley, Riley.

"I feel like I've seen him before or something." I looked at Addison then at Kim.

"Riley's...Riley's connected..." I stood up and I pushed my chair in before walking up the stairs. I didn't want to hear this; I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to go away. I debated on where to go, but I eventually went to the bathroom again. I sat down on the floor and opened the toilet, just in case. I leaned against the wall, and took deep breaths to TRY and calm myself down. I needed to breathe. I needed to breathe. But I just couldn't believe it. He was back, he was back. Without warning, I ended up throwing up into the toilet. He was back...

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I had such writers block. That is why this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be longer. But I hope that you like this one. This has Riley's POV in it, which shows what really is going through his mind. I had to change it a bit though to make it really fit in with Ray's story. So hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Sorry for the UBER long wait! I didn't want to make it such a long wait but it was. So this is the new chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Breaking Dishes Chapter 26

Victoria's POV

There was one reason why I was here. Revenge. I was going to kill Edward's mate because he killed mine. I had a job for Riley and that was to help me create a newborn army. He only wanted one thing, and that was the human that he was obsessed over. Raleigh. I don't know why he was obsessed about this human girl but he was. He wanted her and he was planning on getting her. At any costs

I smirked to myself as I was jumping from tree to tree. I was on the outskirts of Forks, just waiting for the right moment. I needed to wait until we had enough newborns to even consider going into Forks. But it was close, we were almost there. We almost had enough numbers. Just a few more days.

Raleigh's POV

I was sent to a guest room. Not because I was in trouble but because I was tired, and Emily thought that it'd be best if I went for a nap. Way to make myself feel old. So here I am in the guest bedroom, trying to get to sleep. Keyword trying. But finally after a while, I seemed to go to sleep.

_Dream _

_I was walking along an old path that looked oddly familiar. I could see all the light filtering down through the trees, which made the, sometimes, dark forest seem bright and full of light. I didn't know where I was going but I kept walking anyway. _

_I saw the end of the path, and the end of the forest and I really wanted to know why I was here, and what was at the end. Once I got to the end, my eyes widened._

_I was in a meadow with a big house near the end of it. The house had a big porch, a swing on the front; it had a bi, open window facing the rest of the meadow. It was just a gorgeous house all together._

"_Hi Raleigh." I turned my head and saw Riley standing beside me. I got a little nervous and then I realized the he can't hurt me in my dream._

"_What is this place?" Riley smiled at me and for once, I didn't get creeped out by it. _

"_This is your house. Well it's yours and Paul's." I turned my head to stare at him and I swore my jaw dropped. He chuckled and then he grabbed my arm and started leading me towards the house._

"_He built it to keep himself occupied while you..." I looked at Riley and he shook his head._

"_I shouldn't tell you." I looked at him and he tried to walk around me but I stopped in front of him. He smiled down at me again, but this time I was kind of getting freaked out. Why was he so happy that Paul and I were together? _

"_You were going into labour when me and Victoria struck. I got away before I could be killed and I went to look for you. You had your twins but there was a complication with you. They put into the ICU. That's when Paul started to build this. He needed to keep himself busy otherwise; he would've done something drastic." I looked at Riley then back at the house. It was an amazing house. It was my dream house._

"_They kept you in ICU for a while, but it didn't look good. There wasn't another solution. I snuck in at night and I bit you. I changed you and I saved your life." I turned to stare at Riley in bewilderment. _

"_You're a vampire now." I looked down at my skin and I saw that it was shining. It was shimmering. Like diamonds. But I really wanted to know what I looked like. I walked quickly into the house looking for a mirror, anything. _

_Once I found one, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked...frozen. My hair had gotten blonder, and it was now way longer. I had perfect teeth, including my vampire teeth. I had pale white skin that I never really liked on anyone. But the one thing that I couldn't handle, the one thing that I hated was my eyes. My eyes were now blood red. Like Riley's. I was like Riley. _

_I covered my mouth in shock and shook my head. I couldn't be...I didn't want to be..._

"_We're the same now. There's no excuse for us not to be together." I looked at Riley and wanted to scream at him, hit him, kill him for making me like this but I couldn't something was stopping me. _

"_What...what about Paul? Addison? Jacob and Ebbie? What abut them? What happened to them? Catalina? My twins? Where is everyone?" I didn't even know if vampires could cry, but if they could I was close to doing it now._

"_Ha ha! You actually think that they'd let themselves be by you? You're their natural enemy. They hate you now and you hate them. This is your life." I looked at Riley and hook my head. I didn't want to believe this. This couldn't be happening! _

"_I don't want this! I would never want this!" Riley chuckled at first and then he started laughing. I growled and clenched my fists together. I ran at him and I pushed him out the door. I ended up landing on top of him, then I started to punch him, and he never fought back._

"_I hate you! I hate you!" But when I looked down at what I thought was Riley, I ended looking down and I saw myself. I stood up and looked down as, my old, non-dead self stood up. We stood facing each other, then I watched as my non-vampire self started to rub the very obvious pregnant belly._

"_They're going to be beautiful. What should we call them?" I watched as Paul walked up and wrapped an arm around her waist. I then realised that it was like I was behind a mirror watching everything._

"_Whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me." I watched as I turned towards Paul and smiled up at him._

"_I'm excited to have them." Paul nodded and he went to kiss her, me, when the memory faded. I wondered why until I realised that it was now in the hospital. _

_I sat down on the grass as I watched myself being wheeled down to a room, I was screaming and I kept asking for Paul. I guess that I was going into labour. _

_I watched as the labour came and went and then I watched myself alone, in a room, with a loud beeping noise. I watched as I looked around the room, scared, pale and I looked like I was in total pain. Then I saw Riley come into the room. We started to talk and then I shook y head. Riley looked angry for a minute, and then he smirked. He pressed his hand to my stomach, and I started to scream, he asked me something again, and I shook my head again. But this time instead of asking, he just did. He smirked, and then he bent down to my neck, and bit down on it. _

_I watched in horror as he pulled away, and smirked down at me. He then grabbed me, and ripped out all the needles. He grabbed me, smashed open the window and jumped out, me with him._

_I watched as the memory faded and then I just saw the meadow, and the house. I stood up and started to walk around the meadow, just thinking._

_So I had went into labour, had the twins and then there was some sort of complication, I was put into ICU and Riley came. He turned me. I sighed and walked back over to the house. I walked in and started to walk throughout the house. I saw pictures of the twins, pictures of Lina and Embry. Once I got to the kitchen, I saw a teenage girl sitting at the table, with a tall, teenage boy, who I'd assume was also a werewolf due to the fact that he was huge._

"_Brady I need to finish this and you aren't helping any!" Brady smiled at the girl, then he kissed her cheek, and she blushed and started to giggle. _

"_Okay maybe a little break will help." Brady smiled and he turned his full attention to her. _

"_I told you Jessica." I smiled, then I turned around and walked out the door. I started to walk back to the middle of the meadow when I saw the path again. I looked back at the house, and then I started to make my way to the path again. I looked back at the house, one final time before stepping on the path and walking down it. _

_End Dream_

I woke up, in shock. I didn't know what to say or what to do either. I was just...I was confused to be more exact. I started to massage my temples in hopes of getting a clear head but right now that wasn't really looking like that would happen.

"Bailey? Are you up?" I made some sort of sound as to clue whoever it was that I was up. The door opened and Emily came into the room. She smiled sweetly and then she came and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"They came back and they said that when they got there, the vampire had already gone. It didn't try anything with Lina because I guess it was after Addison. I nodded lightly then sighed.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"There's some food downstairs if you want." I looked at Emily and then down at my stomach as a loud rumbling erupted from it. I smiled sheepishly and got out of the bed.

"I guess I'm a little hungry." Emily giggled then she walked out of the room and down the stairs. I followed her down the stairs, as I heard loud voices and clanking of dishes. Guess it was feeding time.

"Mommy! Embry's being mean!" I looked over at Embry who looked at Lina, then at me, with his eyes wide, and his mouth half open.

"Swallow before you talk Embry." Embry closed his mouth and nodded sheepishly. I smiled and I sat down and cracked my neck, then my back. I got weird looks from Seth, and Addison, but Jared, Jacob, and Embry did the same thing as me. I looked at all the food, and I smiled as I started to grab random things. I put them on my plate, and looked at the guys who were looking at me like I was psycho or something.

"What? I'm pregnant with twins. Would you like to carry two babies around for 9 months?" The guys all shook their heads in horror and went back to eating their food. I smiled to myself, as I started to eat my pickle and potato sandwich type thing.

"Didn't think so." I smiled and then I put the sandwich down when I felt hot hand on my shoulders.

"You are gorgeous and amazing, but you eat disgusting things." I rolled my eyes and shrugged off Paul's hands.

"Do I have to repeat this again? I'm pregnant and hungry and I have weird cravings all the time." They all shook their heads and I went back to eating my sandwich when the dream popped into my head again. I looked down at my stomach and frowned for a moment. I remembered what had happened, and I suddenly felt terrified to go through the labour. I didn't want to anymore.

"Are you okay Raleigh?" I looked up at Paul and concern was all over his face.

"Are you in pain?" I shook my head and forced a bright fake smile, which oddly enough convinced Paul that I was feeling alright.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired but that's okay." Paul nodded and then he went back to eating. I looked down at my food and suddenly found my appetite gone. I pushed away my plate and sighed, then stole a quick glance down at my stomach again.

Authors Note:

So that was a long time to wait for a new chapter and I am incredibly sorry but I had absolutely NO ideas about what to write. Plus I got sick again, so that didn't help any. BUT this is a new chapter and if all goes well, I'll have an idea for a new chapter soon. But if you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter, or what you think will fit, and then please let me know. Thanks!


	28. Chapter 27

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I know that I took a while and I'm sorry. I hope that you like this chapter. I had some what of a hard time writing it but that's okay.

Thanks to the bestest reviewers ever:

Miss. Ebbie Paige

IgnorantME

Ellenaw1

Michelle7

ForeverTeamEdward13

Dawb

J-Taylor1701

Breaking Dishes chapter 27

I sighed as I adjusted myself again, in the chair. It was time for another check up but this time I was even more nervous then usual. Ever since my dream I've been on edge, slightly. Paul noticed something and whenever he asked what was wrong, I just said that I was tired, or I was having cravings. I didn't want him to know the real reason, who knew who he'd react.

"Are you okay Ray?" Paul grabbed my hand and he ran his thumb over part of it, it was actually quiet soothing and I really liked it.

"I'm just nervous. I always get nervous when I go." Paul smiled down at me and he lifted my chin so that I would meet his gaze.

"Everything will be fine." I nodded absentmindedly, and then I leaned against his shoulder. I closed my eyes for a bit, enjoying the feeling of being able to close my eyes for a moment without being interrupted.

"Raleigh?" My eyes snapped open and I let out a groan of anger and stood up, stomping past the nurse to the room. I heard Paul chuckled behind me, but he stopped when I turned around and glared at him.

"Baby I'm just having some fun." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Fun, yeah at my expense. I walked into the room, grabbed a gown and then walked into the bathroom that was in there to change. Once I got out, I saw Paul standing against the wall, glaring dangerously at Dr. Cullen. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the examination table and waited for him to start checking things over.

"Okay Raleigh please lay down and do everything just as always." I nodded and I laid down on the bed and covered myself, up to my stomach, with a blanket and then I lifted my gown up to where it needed to be. I looked over at Paul and smiled at him as he walked over to me and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, not breaking eye contact with me. For a moment, I forgot the dream, forgot about what might happen and just focused on him.

"This will be cold." Paul glared at Dr. Cullen, as he put some cold gel on my, very obvious, pregnant stomach. He then grabbed what he needed to and he told us to look at the screen as an image of two babies came up. I looked at them, then I felt tears in my eyes. They were so beautiful, it was almost impossible to believe.

Dr. Cullen smiled at Paul and I as he turned off the ultrasound machine and then he turned to Paul and I.

"I was wondering if I could possibly talk to you alone for a moment Raleigh." I nodded but then Paul snarled and glared a death glare.

"Not going to happen." I turned to look at Paul and he gave me a stern look saying that he wouldn't budge on this. I looked away for a minute and when I looked back at Paul, I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine whatever. I'll be outside." He left the room, slamming the door and I winced. It was silent for a moment until Dr. Cullen spoke up. I looked at him oddly, and then he sighed.

"Is there anything wrong?" I looked at Dr. Carlisle and decided whether I should tell him or not.

"I just had a coupled of rough days here and there." I forced a smile and Carlisle looked at me for a bit before nodding. He opened the door and walked out of the room, and I followed quietly. I had a feeling that he knew that something was up, but I didn't want to tell him. I didn't even want to tell Paul...speaking of Paul...

"Stay out of her head Cullen. I am warning you, if you don't stay out of her head, you'll regret it." I looked over at Edward and saw him pinned against a wall with Paul growling at him. But once he saw me, he let him go and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and he started pulling me away from Edward, but not before glaring at him one last time.

"You need to tell him Raleigh." I didn't look back at Edward; I just pretended not to notice him. I followed Paul out to the truck and once I got in, I took deep breaths to calm down. I saw Paul shaking before he got in and then once he did, he gripped the steering wheel so tight, I thought he might break it.

"Cullen's are always in other people's business." I looked over at Paul and went to open my mouth, when I decided that it was for the best if I didn't.

Jacob's POV

While Paul and Raleigh were away at the doctors, there was a newborn on the rez. All of us that had imprints were going into a panic mode. Even the ones with out imprints, we were all freaking out. We were running around the rez trying to find it, but it kept moving. Then finally it stopped and we were all kind of puzzled.

'It's in Ray's house?' I looked at Embry and he started to growl once he realised that we had to wait until he came out.

'Why is it here?' I shrugged and started pacing as well to calm myself down. I was just glad that Ebbie was at Emily's house.

'Isn't that her ex boyfriend?' I looked at Embry then at the roof where the leech was standing.

'That is her ex boyfriend. What's he doing here?' I didn't have time to answer because when I tried to, I saw a silver wolf run past me. I saw Ray's ex jump off the roof, land, and then smirk at Paul. I looked back at Ray and saw her standing there, in shock. I went to go over to her, when I followed Embry.

I followed the rest of the pack and saw Paul standing in front of the leech, glaring at him, not letting him get past him. The leech smirked at us, and then at him.

"Say hi to Raleigh for me." Paul snarled and he jumped at him, but the leech jumped out of the way, and off the cliff.

'Sam what are we going to do?' Paul started to pace back and forth, and every once in a while he would look back at the cliff and glared.

'We have to go and talk to the Cullen's. We need to find out what's going on.' Paul glared at Sam and I could tell that he didn't want to, but he knew that we had to.

Sam walked back into the trees and when he came back out, he was phased back. I quickly followed and then soon after, everyone else did too.

Raleigh's POV

I was shocked. I was shocked beyond belief. I had a feeling that Riley was going to be turned into a vampire, but I didn't know that it was going to be so soon.

I blinked a couple of times, then walked into my house. I walked up to my room and just stood there in shock for a moment. I didn't know what to think or do. I took deep breaths for a bit, then I looked around my room. I saw that my hamper lid was open and I walked overt there cautiously. I looked in there and noticed that one of my sweaters was gone.

I bit my lip and wondered where it could've gone too, but I didn't thin too much on that topic. I was more concerned that Riley had come back. I shuddered and left my room and walked downstairs. I sat down at the table and sighed.

I needed to go somewhere. I couldn't stay here anymore; I just needed to get out of La Push for a while. I just...I needed to go somewhere and do something.

Once I was ready, and calm enough, to go somewhere, I had decided to go to Port Angeles. I called Emily and told her to tell Paul because I was afraid that if I did it, that he'd want to come and I just needed time to myself.

I got out to my truck and I got in, then I locked the doors. I quickly started it and pulled out of my driveway, then out of La Push as fast as I could. Once I knew that I was far enough away from La Push, I turned on my stereo and started singing along to whatever was on.

"Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, Are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, Are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now." I turned the music up, and started singing to myself quietly.

When I was singing, I was trying not to think about Riley, or about Paul or even me being pregnant. I was just trying to think about myself being a normal teenager. But then I realised that no matter how much I wanted, begged or tried, I would never have a normal life, or be a normal teenager.

Riley's POV

I smirked as I walked over to Victoria and handed her the pieces of clothing. One of Bella's and one of Raleigh's. Victoria grabbed both of them and then she smelt them and handed them back to me. She smirked at me then she nodded her head in approval.

"Good job Riley. We are well on track. Soon we can go there and deal with these...issues." I smirked and gripped the clothes then walked over to her, so that I was standing next to her.

"When will we have enough numbers?" She looked at me, then she looked down below us, where there were more newborns running around getting blood.

"Soon we will have enough." I looked down at the chaos then back at Victoria when I heard her growling to herself.

"Soon enough then it will end. Then I will..." I looked over at her and she stopped talking to herself and smirked at me.

"I want to be able to feed freely without having to be punished by the Cullen's. They think that they can control everyone around them." Victoria snarled and then she punched a concrete wall beside her, and she watched as some of it cracked and fell to the ground.

"I think it's time that I go and stop them and tell them what we are going to do." I tried to jump down, but Victoria grabbed my arm and she pulled me back.

"No Riley. Not yet. Let's watch for a moment." I looked at her, then I glanced down at all of them feeding. I watched as they got the blood that they were crazing. I looked down at the clothes in my hands and realised that I was starting to get hungry. The smell coming from the clothes was making me blood thirsty. I looked at Victoria then back down at the newborns.

I could just imagine Raleigh's blood down my throat quenching my thirst. I looked down at the clothes and brought them to my nose. I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I imagined that they would be black.

"Riley?" I turned my head to look at Victoria and she sighed. I smirked then I jumped off the building and walked over to a human that was trying to hide. I bite her quickly and then I started to drink. Once I was done feeding, I threw her to the ground and wiped my mouth. She rolled over and I saw her face and smirked.

"Welcome to the army Abigail. I'm sure Raleigh will be happy to see you."

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So that's another chapter. Sorry for the wait and I'm sorry for the oddness of the chapter. I hoped that you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	29. Chapter 28

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. You must all be getting kind of infuriated with me which I understand. So here is a new chapter, and it is almost close to the end of the story. I had tons of fun writing it and now I realise that it's almost the end. Oh and some of you don't remember who Abigail is and I understand that because she was only mentioned in the first chapter. She was Ray's best friend, the one who took her to the party. She was 'supposed' to look after her but she didn't, and thus that is how Ray ended up how she is.

The coolest, best, most patient reviewers ever are:

Miss. Ebbie Paige

Ellenaw1

ForeverTeamEdward13

Michelle7

Dawb

**Sorry if I missed anyone!**

Breaking Dishes Chapter 28

Abigail's POV

I woke up with a start. There were people running around all around me, except that...they looked...different. One turned towards me and he smiled evilly.

"You're awake. I imagine that you're hungry." He then grabbed a girl by the arm and pushed her towards me. I didn't know what he was doing until I smelt something amazing. It sent chills down my spine and it made my mouth water.

"Go on. One bite will do it." I didn't know what he was talking about until he smiled and then I saw his teeth.

"I'm a vam...vam..." The guy threw the girl to the ground and knelt down in front of me.

"You're a vampire and you are in the Newborn Army." I felt my throat close up and I sat there in shock.

"You'll get used to it. Now eat, you'll need your strength." I looked at him and then I looked behind him and saw a girl huddled in a corner, scared, and not sure what to do. She reminded me of Raleigh.

I took a glance down at the girl sitting in front of me, she was crying and every time that she would try and run away, the guy would grab her and drag her back. He thrust her in front of me again, but this time I couldn't resist.

I grabbed her and pulled her to me before digging my teeth into her neck and sucking. I found her blood going down my throat and I almost went into a frenzy of sorts. I kept sucking, I could hear her screams but it didn't matter. I just wanted to eat.

Once I was done, I dropped her and her eyes closed. I looked down at her then up at the guy. He smirked at me then he held out his hand for me to grab. I got pulled up and then I looked down at the girl.

"I'm still hungry." The guy looked at me, smirked, and pushed me towards the streets where more humans were running around. I went to go and get them when I turned around and looked at that same girl. She had a hurt look in her eyes.

I felt guilty when I saw that look. I felt horrified and I felt sick to my stomach. I had seen that look before. I'd seen that look when Raleigh came back to school three days after the party. I'd seen how much I'd hurt her. I'd claimed to be her friend, but I took her to that party and I didn't look after her like she'd made me promise to do.

When I couldn't handle that look anymore, I turned around and looked at Riley. I saw him talking to a very beautiful red head. He was smirking at her, and while she was talking, his smirk grew and grew until it turned into a very sadistic smile.

"It's time Riley. We can leave tomorrow." I turned around before they noticed that I was listening, but I still got confused. Go where? What were we going to do and where?

Ray's POV

I sighed for about the millionth time and checked my phone again. I'd been in Port Angeles for hours but it only felt like I'd been her for maybe five minutes. I was bored, I wanted to go home, but at the same time I didn't want to. I sighed again, and then I heard my phone ringing. I looked at who was calling and I bit my lip. It was Paul and he wasn't going to be happy because I left.

I answered the phone and took a deep breath. I hoped that it wasn't too bad.

"Hi Paul." I waited for him to say something but he didn't, at least not right away.

"_Ray? Are you okay?"_ I smiled a little thinking that he wouldn't be too mad.

"Yeah I'm fine." I heard him in hale sharply, and then I started to second guess myself about whether or not he'd be fine.

"_Why did you leave? I told you stay! Where are you? What if something happened to you and you got hurt?" _I felt my throat close up and I let out a little sob. I know that I should've told him but I didn't think that it'd be such a big deal...

"_Ray don't cry, please. I'm just worried about you. Please don't cry."_ I sniffled a couple times then tried to smile.

"I'm not crying I just didn't think that it's such a big deal. I mean, I just needed to leave, to go somewhere. I couldn't stay there anymore, I just..." I heard some shuffling then I heard Ebbie on the other end.

"_Don't listen to him sweetie, you take all the time you need. He's just being an insensitive baby."_ I heard Paul shout something, and then I heard a loud smack.

"_Thanks Jacob!" _I giggled to myself and then I sighed.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I'm really bored and I have nothing to do so..." I didn't finish my sentence though. Out of the corner of me eye, I swore that I saw Riley.

"_Ray? Ray? Raleigh?" _I zoned back in and I heard Ebbie say my name over and over again.

"Yeah sorry, I just zoned out for a minute." Ebbie giggled to herself, and then sighed.

"_I have to go but we'll all be waiting for you. We all love you and we'll see you soon!"_ I smiled nervously and started to look around for Riley.

"Okay. Bye Ebbie." She said a goodbye and then I hung up the phone, but kept it out of my jacket just in case.

I quickly started walking over to my truck, while trying to see if I spotted him. But of course I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally bumped into someone. I quickly apologised and started to walk, as fast as I could while being 8 ½ months pregnant, to my truck. Once I got there, I got in, locked the doors and started it. I quickly did up my seat belt and started driving back towards La Push.

I was halfway to La Push, when I had a sharp pain run through me. I pulled over onto the side of the road, and closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I put my hand on my stomach and started to breathe deeply.

"OW! What are you doing to me?" I felt another sharp pain, and then it started to lessen.

I waited for about ten minutes, and then it started to lessen. I didn't know what it was, or what it meant, but I didn't want to be in the middle of nowhere in case if it was serious. I started the truck and started riving back to La Push, but I was more careful, and I didn't go as fast.

Abigail's POV

We were going to Forks. I knew that that had to be somewhere by Seattle but I didn't know where. I didn't really care anyway. I was just following orders.

I looked around at all of us...vampires, and saw that we all seemed to be around the same age. Well besides me and this other girl. Her name was Brianna, or Breanne or something like that. She looked like she was my age, 17, or maybe even 16. She had dark hair, dark brown eyes, and she had the look of a wounded kitten or something. She looked scared, and she didn't want to eat, at all. So the guy, who I found out was named Riley, had to force her to eat.

She didn't want to be here, she didn't want anything to do with this or Riley, or Victoria, the red head. But she didn't have a choice, she was in the army now and we were all going to the same place to do the same thing, end the Cullen clan.

"Why are we doing this?" I turned to look at the girl beside me. It was that girl, Brianna or Breanne.

"To end the Cullen Clan." She looked at me, and then she looked around at the others.

"But why?" I turned to look at her, intending to answer when I realised that I didn't even know myself. I just knew that this is where we were going and it's what we were going to do. End of story.

"I'm Abigail." I looked at her and stuck out my hand waiting for her to shake it. She slowly, and unsurely, stuck out her hand and shook mine.

"I'm Bree. Bree tanner." I smiled at her, then she retracted her hand and went back to looking scared and nervous again. I looked ahead of us and saw Riley standing in front of us. He looked at us once, then started walking again.

"Here we go." I looked over at Bree and tried to smile at her, hoping to make her smile, but she didn't smile. She didn't even look at me.

Ray's POV

By the time that I had gotten back to my house, I was tired, cranky and hungry. The twins were making me hungry, and they kept moving which made me cranky, and my whole body was tired. I wanted nothing more than to eat and go to bed.

I pulled into my driveway and I shut off my truck and got out. I started walking towards my house when Paul ran out and attacked me. He pulled me into a hug and he just held me there, tightly. I heard more footsteps and then I saw Embry and Jared staring down at me.

"Hey how was your trip?" I rolled my eyes and tried to, but failed, push Embry. He just chuckled, then he pulled me away from Paul. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started to lead me towards the house.

"So listen, we need to have a talk..." I looked back at Paul who was standing there, growling and shaking.

"Ummm...Embry what do we need to talk about?" He smiled down at me and then he looked back at Paul for a minute.

"Paul said no, but I thought that since you were nicer than him, you might reconsider." I looked up at Embry then back at Paul, who was shaking his head.

Once we got inside, Embry walked me over to the living room and he made me sit in a chair. Once I got comfy he got a big, cheeky grin on his face and bat his eyelashes a couple of times. Something was up and I had no idea what it was.

"I know that when you have the twins, you'll be really busy with them. So I wanted to know if I could maybe take Lina somewhere for a week or two..." I looked at Embry and then I looked back at Paul who was shaking his head.

"I guess. Yeah. That'd be great Embry!" I heard a snarl and I turned around and saw Paul clenching and unclenching his fists. I rolled my eyes and faced Embry who was grinning madly.

"Thank you Ray!" He pulled me into a hug but let me go when Paul growled at him.

"Can I talk to you Raleigh?" I looked at Embry and noticed that he looked a little scared and nervous. I rolled my eyes and followed Paul outside, and once we were far enough away, he turned on me.

"Raleigh! I said no for a reason!" I looked at Paul and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Paul if he takes her for a couple weeks then we can get a routine going with the two adorable little monsters. Plus we can get more alone time. I mean can you imagine what little alone time we are going to get with these two? Imagine then having Lina as well." Paul looked at me then he looked back at the house. He snarled a little then he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want every single second that I can get with you alone. And I swear if I have to go on patrol when we have alone time..." I smiled up at him and he bent to kiss me, but I broke it off sooner than he wanted.

"So is that a yes to Embry?" He groaned and then he kissed my neck lightly and nodded. I giggled, pulled away and smiled cheekily at him.

"Embry! He said yes!" I heard a shout of excitement, and then I felt Paul's arms around me.

"You planned this didn't you?" I nodded and then erupted into giggles when Paul started to tickle me.

"You're going to pay for that." I smiled at turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. I stood up on my tippy toes and started to whisper into his ear.

"I'm looking forward to that." I kissed his cheek and then I walked away as he stood there with a look on his face, almost like he was in a daze. Silly wolf.

Authors Note:

Hey guys so that was the new chapter and I hoped that you liked it. The battle scene should be the next chapter or maybe the one after that. Then it will be only a few more chapters then the story will be finished. Sad face . And to make sure that I actually update as fast as I can I want to ask you guys that review to also, in as nice of a way as you can (hopefully), tell me to hurry my butt up with the next chapter. Thanks a bunch!


	30. Chapter 29

Hey guys. Sorry for the little wait that there was. Something's going on right now so my next update might not be for a while. Ummm...I apologise and I know that I said that I would update sooner but this is really just a sudden tragedy. So please be patient with me. Thanks.

The best reviewers ever are:

Miss. Ebbie Paige

ForeverTeamEdward13

Rmeyer90

ignorant little fluffy tail

Ellenaw1

Midnight LeAnn

Imprint Love Rawks

Embry Call's Imprint

Michelle7

Breaking Dishes Chapter 29

Ray's POV

Today was the day that the 'army' was supposed to come. Everyone was on edge and everyone was stressed beyond belief. Jacob and Bella had to go and talk about something, but Jacob didn't really want to. He wanted to stay with Ebbie. But she encouraged him to go, she said that she'd see him after and everything would be fine.

Seth and Addison left Emily's house when they got into a fight. Well it wasn't really a fight, it was more like Addison was crying, told Seth to stay out of her life and then she ran out. Seth followed her, and we haven't seen them since.

Lina didn't really know what was going on or why people were acting like they were, so Embry got a break. He didn't have to worry about calming her down. She was her usual happy self, and she didn't really have a care in the world. In fact I'm pretty sure that she got Embry excited for the fight, just because he would come and see her after it was done.

I looked down at my stomach and felt a sharp pain again. My hand flew to my stomach and I winced, then inhaled sharply. I breathed deeply for a few moments before I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"Ray? Are you okay?" I turned around and saw Paul standing there looking down at me with nothing but pure concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine. The twins were just kicking. Nothing too big." Paul looked like he wanted to believe me but I could tell that he really didn't. He glanced at me then he glanced at my stomach.

"If there's anything wrong..." Paul didn't get to finish his sentence because Jacob stormed in and distracted everyone. While he was talking, I took a quick look at Paul then made my escape.

I walked away from him and I walked over to the kitchen table. I quickly sat down beside Kim and saw her looking at Jared from the corner of her eye in concern.

"I wonder what's happening?" I looked over at her and she smiled at me momentarily before turning back to look at Jared. Once she realised that she couldn't find anything out, she turned her attention ack towards me.

"How are you doing?" I looked at her and tried to smile but I only winced when I tried moving.

"I'm fine, but the twins are being monsters right now. They keep..." I inhaled sharply and tried to sit up straighter.

"They keep kicking." She smiled brightly and then she cast another look at Jared.

"They're excited then." I nodded and went to say something back, when I saw Sam walking over to Emily.

"They're coming. We have to go to the spot and meet the Cullen's." Emily nodded and Sam pulled her into a tight hug. Then he began kissing all of her scars lightly, before kissing her deeply. I looked over at Kim and saw that Jared was whispering in her ear, and hugging her.

"Ray." I looked up at Paul and he smiled at me before kneeling on the ground. He smiled at me and he pulled me into a tight hug. He started to whisper in my ear when I felt another pain. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying or making any noise at all.

"I love you." I blurted out and Paul tightened his grip on me.

"I'll be back soon." I nodded and he pulled away only to pull me into a kiss. It was intense and deep, it was full of worry. I knew that he should be worried for himself but HE was worried for me.

He looked down at me once more before standing up and looking at his brothers. Sam said one final goodbye to Emily, before giving her a kiss, then he walked out of the house with the guys following.

I tried to watch them until they were gone, but they had gone into the trees and it wasn't long until I heard some howls.

Abigail's POV

It had started. We were here, and we were ready to attack. While we were getting ready to attack, I saw Riley talking to Victoria. It didn't seem much different then before, that was until Raleigh's name came up.

"After we finish this you need to get Raleigh and leave." My eyes widened and I turned around quickly and tried to act like I didn't hear that. Raleigh was here? She was living here? What did Riley want with her?

"It is time to do what we came here to do. It is time for US to end the Cullen Clan." I looked around me and saw everyone that was here, getting excited to fight. Riley smirked at us all and then he gave us permission to go and attack. I saw vampires running past me and around me to go and attack. But I wanted to know what he wanted with Raleigh.

"Let's go!" I heard Riley shout at a few vampires and I shook my head to try and get it clear. I looked over at Bree and saw her look at me before following everyone else.

"What do you want with Raleigh?" I saw Riley and Victoria stop, then Riley turned around.

"Oh right I forgot. You used to be her best friend." I nodded and then Riley looked at Victoria then at me. She nodded her head and then he turned towards me.

"I am here to get Raleigh out of a bad situation. The Cullen Clan, they are trying to threaten her life. They are trying to kill her. I am here to save her. That's what all of us are here to do. We are here to stop them from murdering her." I looked at Riley and then I started growling.

"Go." Riley gave me a gentle push and I ran after the rest of the vampires. I followed them out to a meadow and then I saw what I assumed were the Cullen's. There were 6 of them, and every single one of them, waiting, for us.

Ray's POV

Emily, Addison, Kim, Lina and Ebbie were all trying to keep themselves busy. They would talk, then cook something, then talk some more. They wanted to keep themselves busy. But they wouldn't let me keep myself busy, no they made me sit in the chair and they would not let me get up.

"Seriously guys, how come you get to..." I stopped when I felt a sharp pain go through out my entire body. I gasped from the pain and tears started to come to my eyes.

"Ray! Are you okay?" I tried to speak but every time that I went to open my mouth and say something, it came out in gasps.

"MY WATER BROKE!" I felt more sharp pains and then I let out a scream. Emily rushed to my side and she helped me stand up.

"We need to go to the hospital. Someone needs to tell Paul. Someone needs to get Dr. Cullen." I looked at Addison to say something but I screamed again.

Abigail's POV

I had just evaded some huge freaking wolves and I was looking around for Bree. I couldn't see her at first and then I found her, about to be attacked by a wolf.

"Bree! Look out!" She turned around to face me when she saw the wolf. I glared at the wolf and I ran and tackled it to the ground. I stood in front of Bree and glared at the wolf. He growled at me and bent down as if he was ready to attack, to kill.

He was a silver colour with some grey mixed in, and he looked at me with pure hate, nothing but pure hate. He growled lowly at me, but I didn't move or show fear. I made the mistake of not protecting one friend before and I'm not going to make it again. Just as I was about to attack him, a cullen, the short little one, interrupted our fight by screaming at the wolf.

"Raleigh! She's...PAUL!" the wolf turned around to stare at the girl before glaring at me once then running into the trees. I looked at the Cullen and she gave me a look before running towards the rest of her family, minus the blonde male. I turned around to look at Bree. I smiled at her and turned around.

I saw some more vampires standing there, but they looked royal. They looked important.

Ray's POV

"GET IT OUT! GET THEM OUT!" I was screaming in pain despite the fact that the nurse gave me drugs. I was in pains and the drugs didn't seem to be working.

"WHERE IS PAUL? HE SHOULD BE HERE FOR ME!" I let out another yell as another contraction came but this was one was closer to the last one. I let out an annoyed scream when I FINALLY saw paul run through the doors. He ran over to me and he garbbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS PAUL? YOU JUST GET HERE?" he looked guilty for a minute and then he started to look excited.

"Is it almost time?" I glared up at him and let out another yell.

"YES IT IS!" Paul smiled down at me but quickly stopped when I glared at him.

"You need to breath Ray." I glared at Paul and went to say something back when Dr. Cullen walked in. He smiled briefly at me and then he looked at the clipboard that the nurse gave him.

"Well Miss Young, it looks like you're almost ready." I nodded and flopped onto my pillow and tried to breathe normally. Then I got hit by another contraction, again...

"CAN I JUST GET THEM OUT ALREADY?" Carlisle looked at Paul and then at me. He then turned around and smiled at Emily and Ebbie.

"Would you two like to stay?" Emily and Ebbie both shook their heads. They smiled widely at me, then they both wished me luck.

"Okay Miss Young on the count of three, I wasnt you to start pushing okay?" I nodded and took a deep breath wil Dr. Cullen counted to three.

Paul's POV

Dr. Cullen counted to three and then Ray had to start pushing. I didn't think that it would be really possible until she started to. But I was scared. I didn't want her to be in pain and she was. It hurt me to see her like that. It really did.

Everytime that she screamed or started to cry in pain I started to shake and I had to calm myself dow. I just hated seeing her in pain. I hated it.

"You're doing great Miss Young. Only a couple more pushes." Ray clenched her teeth then she screamed again. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed mine, hard.

"You're doing really god Ray." She looked over to me and she smiled tiredly, then she started to push again. I fetl like I should say something more but I didn't know what to say.

Ray flopped against the pillow to take a break when she heard one cry. Dr. Cullen grabbed one of our babbies and handed them off to a nurse who went to go and check stuff.

"One more Ray. You can do it. I know you can." She smiled up at me before taking a deep breath.

"One more Miss Young. You're almost there." She nodded and grabbed my hand again. She went through everything again, the screaming, the the squeezing of my hand, everything until she heard another cry.

"Congratulaion Paul and Raleigh, you have two healthy little boys." Ray smiled up at me and she reached her arms out for a hug. I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and didn't let go, but I didn't want her to.

"Can...can I hold them?" Dr. Cullen looked at her and then at me.

"Miss Young from what you just went through I suggest that you rest a while." Ray looked at him and she started to shake. I didn't think anything of it, untl she started to shake more.

"Ray, sweetie, you need to rest." She looked up at me, and then over at our little boys. She crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout.

"Fine. But I get to hold them first."

Authors Note:

Okay guys so there is the new chapter. Like I said before something happened and I'm not sure when my next chapter is going to be up. So please be patient with me, I know that you will be because you guys are the best reviewers I have ver had. You guys are so encouraging and you're always saying lots of great things about the chapter. Even things that I need to work on, which I love. I really appreciate all fo you. You are all amazing. So thanks you so much!


	31. Chapter 30

Hey guys. Sorry for the annoyingly long wait. I have to say that I am sad to write this chapter because it's the last chapter. But I really hoped that you gusy liked it as much as I loved writing it.

Thanks to all of you who reviewd and favoruited this story and added it to your alerts. You guys are honestly amazing.

The greatest and most supportive reviewers are:

Michelle7

Miss. Ebbie Paige

LadyAmazon

ForeverTeamEdward13

Midnight LeAnn

Ellenaw1

mato-nami101

innocent little fluffy tail

Sapphireuncovered0123

Imprint Love Rawks

MaisyCullen13

lani'sworld

Breaking Dishes Chapter 30

Ray's POV

Sleep felt good, sleep felt great. Paul made sure that no one caem into my room,besides nurses, and he made sure that everyone was quiet. He made sure that I was well rested, and protected.

Once I woke up from my sleeping, I blinked a cuple of times and looked around. At first I hadn't really registered where I was. I went to sit up and I felt a sharp pain. I winced lightly and leaned back on the pillows.

"Ray? You're up." I looked over at Paul. He was standing by the door, smiling widely at me, with a bag in one hand and a cup in his other hand.

"Hi Paul. When did you leave?" He smiled even wider at me and he walked over to me. He set the bag down on a tray then the cup before leaning over and giving me a quick kiss.

"You started getting restless in your sleep, so I figured that you were going to get up soon. So I went and bought you some breakfast and I also got you some coffee." I looked up at Paul and smiled and went to move again when I winced.

"Don't move ray! You're still hurt. What do you need? Do you need something?" Paul looked down at me with major concern, and I smiled sheepishly.

"I just wanted a hug..." I watched as Paul's expression softened into one of love and he bent down and gave me a warm hug.

"I love you so much." I giggled and bit my lip, before sighing.

"Can I see them now? I only got to see them for a little while." Paul stood up straight and he had another big grin on his face.

"I saw our babies ray. They're amazing." I looked at paul and crossed my arms over my chest and started to pout.

"I had to give birth to them and you didn't even let me see them first?" Paul looked at for a minute before he chuckled nervously.

"Ray you were sleeping..." I grinned widely before giggling to myself. Silly wolf thought that I was actually mad at him.

"You're gonna pay for that ray." I gave Paul a look and smiled cheekily.

"What are you going to do about it?' paul gave me a smirk before he sat down on the edge of the bed and gave me a smirk. He leaned over to me and gave me a quick kiss. I leaned into the kiss and closed my eyes only to have them fly open when I felt a hand somewhere where it shouldn't stood up and he smirked down at me and then started laughing at my 'funny' expression.

"Ray you should've seen your face." I glared at him and I pulled the blanket up until it touched my chin and then I leaned abck into my pillows.

"That's not funny. I am very sensitive about myself right now Paul and that was rude." He looked at me for a moment to see if I was joking or not, and when he realised that I wasn't, he opened his mouth to apologise. However he got no chance to because soon there was a knock on the door.

I glared at Paul and leaned further into my blankets. He looked down at me before kissing my temple, then he stood up and went over to the door. He opened it, growled and moved awya from the door. I smiled widely when I saw Dr. Cullen come in with tho little beds and two little boys in the beds.

"Miss Young, I see you're awake. How are you feeling? Any pain at all?" I shrugged and Dr. Cullen smiled before the nurse that was with him, pushed the beds over to me.

I smiled widely when I saw our babies sleeping soundly, all wrapped up in blue blankets. I noticed that one of the twins had lighter hair than the other one and slightly lighter skin. I smiled and reached out and touched one of the twin's cheeks lightly, before looking at Paul.

"They're our babies." Paul smiled at me, and then at our babies, then abck at me.

"What should we naem them?" I looked over at Dr. Cullen and saw him looking over at something briefly. Then I looked back at Paul who was staring at me intensly.

"I like Jackson William." I looked at Paul who smiled at me, then stole a glance at our babies.

"I like Benjamin Corbin." I looked at Paul then down at Jackson and benjamin.

"Jackson and Benjamin. I love them."

Abigial's POV

I looked at Bree, then abck at the vampires that were walking towards the Cullens. They looked oryal and important, they also looked deadly. I wouldn't want to mess with them.

"Abby? We should go." I looked at Bree and nodded, but before we could, I saw the royal vampires say something to the Cullens. They looked sad for a moment before they took a step back. I wondered what was going on until one of the royal looking vampires started to walk over to us. He stopped in front of Bree, grabbed her arm and then mine and drug us over to the rest of them.

"They're the last two huh?" I looked to the vampire that said that and noticed that she had blonde hair, and red eyes like us. But the only differnece was that there was a permenant evil smirk on her face.

"Demtri restrain that one." I saw Jane point to me and I wondered why I had to be restrained. I glared at Demetri and tried to fight him, only to have another vampire heolding me as well.

"Felix kill her." I saw Felix trying to go towards Bree and I started to struggle more. I tried to fight them, but they only gripped harder.

"Stay away from her! Leave her alone! She didn't so anything!" Bree looked absoultely terrified as she just stood there not sure what to do. Felix walked up to her and he grabbed her head, looked at me and smirked, then he killed her.

"Bree! Bree! Why would you do that? She didn't deserve this! She didn't do anything!" I saw the blonde one smirk at me, then she looked at Felix.

"Now her." I struggled against them, and I was almost free, when I felt pain like I had never felt before. It felt like someone was ripping me apart.

"Jane enough. Don't tortue her." I looked behind me to see the short Cullen clenching her fists, and the bigger vampire glaring deadly.

"Felix finish her." I glared at him as he came closer to me, trying not to show a reaction.

He walked closer to me and he put his hands on the side of my head before looking directly into my eyes. If I didn't know what he had just done to Bree, I would think that I would be very attracted to him.

"Addio piccolo innocente."

Raleigh's POV

I smiled when I got out of the hospital gown and into my own clothes. But it was even better when I got into the wheelchair and got ot go home. Paul was just as excited as I was. He got tired of always being interrupted by nurses coming in all the time. He just wanted us to have some private moments without being interrupted.

"I'm excited to go home." Paul smiled down at me and then at Jackson, who I was holding, then at Benjamin who was in his car seat.

"I'll be right back I promise." I smiled and nodded as Paul took Benjamin and went over to hsi truck to put him in. I looked down at Jackson and smiled widely, when I saw that he has Paul's nose, smile, and ears. He was sure going to be a looker when he grew up.

"Ray? Ready to go?" I looked up and saw that Paul had gotten his truck and he drove to the entrance. I nodded and he smiled before gently grabbing jackson and putting him into his car seat. Then he came back and he helped me stand up, before helping me get into the truck.

I smiled and leaned against the seat, then I quickly glanced at the hospital. I was excited to go home and get into a routine at home, get into my own routine.

"What do you think Lina's going to say?" i looked over at Paul and then I looked at out twins. I honestly didn't know what she was going to say or how she was going to react. I knew that she was excited but when she saw how small they are...I didn't know how she'd react.

"To be honest I have no idea. I'm curious myself." Paul smiled and then he garbbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him, then took a deep breath.

Paul's POV

We got back and i had just gotten Benjamin and Jackson in the house, when the entire pack walked into the door. Raleigh looekd taken back for a moment, before looking really annoyed. I didn't know why, and I really wanted to.

"Let's see them Paul." Ebbie walked past me and she bent down to look at them. She reached out to touch them and I had to hold back a growl.

"Which one's which?" I looked at them and got a proud smile on my face.

"The one on the left is Jackson and the one on the right is Benjamin." Ebbie smiled brightly at me then she stood up and loked at me before looking at Jacob.

"Congratulations Paul. They are both very cute." I thanked her and she smiled one more time before walking over to jacob.

I ent down to unbuckle them from their seats when Jackson started crying. I pulled him out of his seat and held him, trying to get him to stop but he didnt;

"I'll feed him he's probably getting hungry." I nodded and handed jackson to Raleigh who gave me a smile, and a quick kiss, then walked upstairs.

Raleigh's POV

I walked into the bedroom and I shut the door then locked it. I put Jackson down on the bed gently, and quickly fed him. While I was trying to burp him, I closed my eyes for a moment and thought back to my life before all of this happened. I tried to imagine how it would be different and where I would be.

I wondered who I would end up with and whether or not I would've still came here. The thought of me not being with Paul though was a bad one. I didn't like the thought and it honestly horrifyed me.

I thought about Abigail and wondered what she was doing. I wanted to know wher she was and what she was doing. I wanted to know how she was and how her life was going. I just had a lot of thoughts and questions about her because we had such a falling out. Whatever happened to her, I hoped that she was happy.

"Ray? Can I come in?" I heard Paul on the other side of the door. I said that he could come in and then I adjusted Jackson. Paul walked in and he sat down beside me and he wrapped an arm around my waist and looked from me to Jackson.

"I loev you Raleigh. So much." I looked up at him then smiled.

"I love you too Paul." Paul smiled down at me before pressing his lips to mine gently, then getting more into it. He only broke away when we heard a crash from downstairs then some yelling.

"Embry! What are you doing? You're breaking things!" Paul sighed then he stood up.

"I'll be right back."

Authors Note:

There ya have it guys. The last chapter. I really hoped that you liked this story. I loved writing it. It was so much fun! Plus I got all of you amazing reviewers who never gave up on me and who were always patient with me. So thank you so much! I don't know what I'm going to write next, but I do have some ideas. I might put a poll up and see what you gusy think I should write. But anyway thanks so much for taking this journey with me and sticking with me. You guys are the best!


End file.
